


The Pack Omega

by Geekygirl05



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Abaddon, Alpha Alistair, Alpha Anna, Alpha Ash, Alpha Azazel, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Charlie Bradbury, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Jo, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Joshua, Alpha Kevin Tran, Alpha Rufus Turner, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe Werewolves, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bathing/Washing, Bestiality, Beta Benny, Beta Bobby, Beta Chuck, Beta Edgar, Beta Ellen, Beta Gabriel, Beta Gadreel, Beta Gordon, Beta Hannah, Beta Uriel, Beta Zacariah, Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, Depression, Doctor Castiel, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fainting, Feral Behavior, Fights, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Guilty Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Multi, Omega Balthazar, Omega Lillith, Omega Mary Winchester, Omega Reader, Omega Sam Winchester, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, POV Multiple, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Polyamory, Psychological Trauma, Reader-Insert, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sibling Incest, Sick Character, Sick Dean Winchester, Sick Sam Winchester, Sickfic, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Winchester Sandwich, hurt reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 80,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl05/pseuds/Geekygirl05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An A/B/O story that follows Sam, Dean, and their unofficial sister through their complicated journey of love and romance, knots and mating bites, pack politics and dynamics and everything in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Includes attempted RAPE, violence, graphic displays, guilt, medical trauma, depression, and alleged suicidal thoughts (they think a character is suicidal, but really she's just depressed and clumsy). There is also some bestiality in this further along, wolf on wolf, human on wolf, etc. Ye be warned...seriously, be warned.
> 
> In this version of A/B/O gender is known before the age of 5. Omegas will have their first heat and an Alphas first knot inflation will occur around the age of 18, marking the beginning of their fertility. Matings do not occur before then however, betrothals may be arranged, especially for Pack head families. Omega males are capable of producing semen, but it is not fertile, they can only reproduce through being impregnated. To keep packs intact, Alphas will mate their Omega siblings. 
> 
> The Pack is ruled over by head family. Alpha and Omega are the leader's titles, and any pups they bear will have titles of Gamma (female) and Delta (male). The leadership of Pack follows traditional dynasty dynamics, the heir being the first born alpha of the Pack’s head family.
> 
> Chapter 1 has multiple time stamps.
> 
> Enjoy!

***************

You don't know what life was like before the Winchester Pack. Your family was rogue, they didn't belong to any Pack, which made you all more vulnerable. Your family’s home was attacked while your mom was pregnant with you. Your father was killed but he managed to save you and your mom, giving her a chance to escape. She eventually found a place to hide in the forest before she passed out, turns out she was in Winchester territory.  
     When she awoke she was in the Lodge, a huge stone house with multiple hearths and even more rooms, which is home to the Winchester Alpha and his family. She was later informed that she had been found during the Moon Run by the Winchester Alpha himself. She was attended by Beta midwives and the Pack Omega. Mary Winchester was a sweet and charming female. She had just given birth to her second son, Samuel. Mary spoke with your mom every day. Sometimes she would even bring her two pups, Sam and his older brother Dean to visit. Dean was an alpha and heir to the Winchester Pack. He was inquisitive and asked your mom endless questions about you. Mary assured your mom that he was just as curious about her pregnancy with Sam. One day while they were all visiting Mary asked,  
     “Dean, sweetie, why do you ask us so many questions about our pups?”  
     “Mom, they’re gonna be my Omega mates someday. I wanna know everything about them.” Mary and your mom laughed at how ridiculous they thought Dean was being. The serious look on Dean’s face didn't help his argument either.  
     Mary became your mom’s closest friend. Within a few months, your mom went into labor and she was there to help every step of the way. Your mom secretly hoped you’d be omega, and maybe a potential mate for one of Mary’s sons. Mary didn't get the chance to find out what gender Sam would be before she died, only a few months later. It was devastating for everyone. Your mom helped with Sam and Dean, even acting as a wet nurse to Sam, and spent much of her time in the Lodge. Eventually, you became a sister to the boys, especially Sam.  
     It was the boys who helped you the most when your mom passed away when you were 6. They were the only ones who understood what you were going through and it was beyond comforting to have them around. Bobby, John’s right hand, set you up in the home next to his and Ellen’s. You didn't mind, Bobby and Ellen practically raised you and the boys. Especially because Alpha John began spending more time away from the Lodge. Bobby stepped up and handled most of the Pack business on John’s behalf. He also spent more time with Dean, mentoring him.

***************

     At 16, you and Sam became more than best friends, you became lovers. It started out as a serious discussion, you both confessing your fears of not pleasing your future alphas. Sam was lucky, he knew he would be Dean’s mate; he had grown up with him, was already comfortable with him. You didn't have that luxury, you would probably be mated to a stranger. Yet, every omega’s fear is the same: would you be able to please your alpha? You and Sam had this discussion many times, every omega adolescent does. The other big topic, how painful will your first heat be? The first was always the worst, usually because you’re not mated when it happens. Heats are easier to bare with an alpha there to help, or when you’re mated. The discussion turned to preparation for the future. Sam came up with the idea that you could help each other, through heats and with preparing for alphas.  
     “Sam, that’s not gonna work. I’m female, Dean isn’t. How would I possibly be able to help you know what he wants from his omega?” Sam argued,  
     “You’re our sister. I’m sure you’ve noticed things about Dean that I haven’t. Plus, pleasure is pleasure. If I can please you, I’ll feel more confident when I’m with him. I think this will work, please!” He flashed you his puppy dog eyes. You stood no chance,  
     “Fine…I guess you’re right. Plus…it could be fun!”  
     It really was a great situation. There would be no worry about pregnancy or mating, and you would be able to comfort each other, taking as much time as you would need. Sam was an amazingly patient lover. He pulled you into a hug while caressing your back. You easily leaned in and scented him. His scent had always helped you calm down, the benefit of being raised together and being best friends.  
     Clothes came off next, as you both crawled into your bed. Sam laid you down and began to kiss you. It was the first time either of you had kissed this deeply, it was messy and hesitant. After a few moments, your mouths opened and tongues began to dance. The kissing got better, you both found a rhythm. Sam began kissing down your body as you moaned.  
     “Sam…this is…amazing.”  
     “You are so beautiful. Can I…touch you?”  
     “That’s what we agreed on isn't it? Please…don't stop.” You finished with another moan earning a growl from Sam. It vibrated through your body bringing more whimpers. He moved down to your thighs and began licking and kissing your folds. You began making sounds you didn't recognize as your own, which were followed by Sam’s noises. He stopped to suck on his fingers before pushing them in, one at a time. Your body bucked. The sensations were all so new, slightly uncomfortable but exciting. He worked his two fingers a few more times before pulling them out and moving back up your body. He inhaled at your neck then asked,  
     “You ready Babe?”  
     “I think so…yes!” He slowly pushed into you, giving you time to adjust to his size. Sam was a well endowed for an omega, even without a knot, he was larger than some alphas. You whined a little once you needed him to move and he understood. He started out slow and gentle, but by the time you both finished he was slamming into you enough to move you on the bed. He pulled out and rolled you both over. He pulled you in close to snuggle and scent each other. Another benefit to both being omegas, you both needed to cuddle after sex.  
     It hadn't taken much longer to work through all the other combinations between you and Sam. You both spent a lot of time experimenting. Sam learned a lot from your servicing of his cock, what it felt like to gag and deep throat, or even face fuck an omega. He also learned what he liked from a blow job and how to perfect hitting a males’ prostate with fingers. You both enjoyed each others’ sexual company; it was incorporated into your relationship easily and naturally. It soon felt like you really were his sister and future mate.

***************

     Sam and you had spent last night together, it was fun and comforting, just what you both needed. He has been even more needy of and aggressive toward you since you turned 18. You both knew your heats could come at any moment, signaling your official presentation and availability for mating. Once Sam’s heat hit he would be expected to mate with Dean and become Pack Omega like his mom before him. He won't be able to spend as much time with you then as he can now.  
     Once your heat came, you would be expected to mate with an alpha. Since you had no official family, it would be mostly your choosing. Sam worried about you and your future just as much as you did. All of these thoughts and concerns led you both to spending as much time together as possible.  
     Dean was out on Pack business, and wouldn't be home until later that day. His trips away from the territory have been shortened to less than 2 days at a time. This is to ensure that if Sam goes into heat, Dean can reach him quickly. You usually didn't spend time in Sam’s bed with him because it is also Dean’s bed. They have been sharing since Dean became Pack Alpha, roughly two years ago. The thought of getting caught in Alpha’s bed was terrifying to you, but Sam thought you were paranoid, he also found it funny. He knew Dean would never hurt you, you were too much a sister to them. But you knew how possessive alphas could be, especially Dean, and never wanted to be on the receiving end of his anger.  
     Sam was already awake and reading in bed, letting you sleep in and cuddle him when Dean came into the room. From the angle you were positioned Dean couldn't see who Sam was sleeping with. Dean looked shocked, then pissed,  
     “Sam, you wanna explain why there’s a stranger in my bed? With my future mate?” Sam looked shocked to see Dean, could smell the anger coming off of him, but then urged him to stay quiet, putting his book down and motioning with his hands, he responded with a whisper,  
     “Dean, it’s not what you think. Nothing’s gonna happen here.”  
     “What? Like carrying someone else’s pups?!” Sam looks ready to laugh at how angry Dean is getting. “Is this amusing to you?” Dean looks genuinely hurt, yet the anger scent persisted. Sam notices you twitch at the scent of anger in the room, he rubs your back as you relax again. Sam feels bad,  
     “Dean, you mean everything to me. But, she does too. We need each other, especially now…Since you became Pack Alpha, I’ve had to rely on her, and she’s relied on me a lot longer. Please…don’t make me stop this.” Dean looks confused, he moves over to Sam’s side of the bed and looks. His face shows his realization as he sees you asleep, curled into Sam. Dean moves back and sits down next to Sam and sighs deeply as he runs his hand down his face. His scent changes immediately to relief and comfort,  
     “You had me worried Sammy. But…I get it. I’m glad, really, that you have each other. I would never split you two up. I know you would never forgive me, plus I don't think I would forgive myself…So how long has this been going on?”  
     “About 2 years, just before you became Alpha.”  
     “Wow. I thought all this time she was acting this way because she…liked me.” Dean laughs, but it is an awkward, slightly hurt laugh.  
     “What do you mean?” Dean grabs Sam’s free hand, stroking it with his fingers while he thinks,  
     “Ever since I became Alpha she’s been…different, I don’t know…awkward maybe, around me. Always making sure to use my title and bow her head. It’s weird, she was raised as my sister, I never expected her to treat me differently once I took over…”  
     “Dean, she’s just being respectful. Everyone in the Pack treats you that way.”  
     “You don’t, neither do Bobby or Ellen. I just…I don't like it when she’s like that. It makes me feel like her Alpha, not her brother. I miss her…the way she used to act around me.”  
     “Do you treat her differently since you took over? Like how you have to treat everyone else in the Pack?”  
     “What do you mean? No, I don't treat her differently.”  
     “Dean, you have a lot of responsibility as Pack Alpha. You rarely let your guard down, maybe the only time is in this room. I see how you behave around the others, maybe she does too. She knows it's not the only part of who you are, but if you only treat her that way, then that’s who she’ll respond to.”  
     “Hmm. I guess…I’ll have to make the effort of acting more brotherly around her.”  
     “Do you only miss her because she’s our sister?” Sam has a devilish smirk on his face.  
     “Yes, but…for a while now…I’ve thought she is the prettiest female in the Pack.” Sam can’t help but notice the way Dean is looking at you. He has this dreamy look on his face. “You know, I haven't seen her asleep in years, she looks even more beautiful, so peaceful. I really miss spending time with her…” Sam notices the slight scent of desire from Dean and nods,  
     “I don't know how I’m gonna survive without her.”  
     “What do you mean? I just said I’m not gonna make you two split up.”  
     “I know, I don’t mean that Dean. She is going to mate with some alpha, from who knows where? She won’t be living near us anymore. I’ll be lucky to see her once or twice a year, depending on how far away she moves.”  
     “Shit, I hadn’t thought of that. I guess I was so used to having her around…She doesn't want any of the unmated alphas from our Pack?”  
     “Would you? No offense to them, but they aren't really the right fit for her. I mean Kevin and Ash, are nice, but they’re a bit too young. Rufus and Jim are too old. Charlie or Jo would be great, but she doesn't really want a female. And Garth, well, is Garth…Oh! What about Castiel?” Dean thinks about his friend and village apothecary/healer for a minute. He doesn't really know what to say about Castiel. Dean learned his story in confidentiality and would never want to jeopardize his friendship or honor by revealing those facts. He thinks of a way to cover,  
     “I don’t think they would be a good match.”  
     “I don’t know. He’s smart and caring. He seems like good alpha material. He’s not too bad on the eyes either…and his scent is pretty intoxicating…” Dean responds playfully,  
     “Anything else you’d like to admit about my best friend?” Sam is caught off guard as he stares off dreamily,  
     “No, I think I covered it…joking aside, if Castiel isn’t an option then she’ll have to go to a stranger, which is even more terrifying.” Dean nods, he understands how scary this must be for both you and Sam. He can smell Sam’s distress about the whole situation, and watches as you shift uncomfortably at the scent. Sam immediately runs a hand through your hair and focuses on changing his scent. You nuzzle in closer and drift off. Dean realizes that he doesn't want to lose you, but he doesn't want to admit his feelings to Sam. He thinks he may love you, in more than a sisterly way, but he figures there is no point, Sam is already destined to be his mate, there is no reason to hurt Sam’s feelings or acknowledge his own when he can never really have you for himself.  
     “I could find her an alpha, one that’s good and respectable, and who’ll treat her right…I’ll use my Pack connections. I’ll make sure he takes care of her.” Sam is shocked by this statement, he thought Dean would fight for you, try to keep you around, at least for Sam’s sake. Sam sadly realizes that politics play more of a role in Dean’s life than they do for omegas. He nods his head,  
     “Thanks, Dean. Can you make sure he lives close too?”  
     “I’ll do what I can…She deserves the best. Okay, I really came in to talk to you about the Moon Run. We only have a few days to plan. Was there anything special that you wanted to do this month?” The Moon Run is a traditional Pack event which happens on every full moon. The Pack runs together through their territory, led by both Pack Alpha and Omega. Sam thinks for a few minutes,  
     “No, I think we should keep this one simple. I’m not sure when my heat will kick in, and if it should happen this week we don’t want to cancel major plans.”  
     “Good idea.” Dean blushes a little when he asks his next question while rubbing the back of his neck, “Speaking of heats, any plans on who’s helping her…with her heat?” Sam is a little shocked,  
     “We had planned on helping each other. Not that I need her to unless you’re not around…” Dean just nods silently. Then comments with a frown,  
     “It won’t be as easy for her without an alpha.” Sam knows Dean isn’t going to like what he says next, he speaks slowly,  
     “I know, but we’ve discussed it. We’re confident she’ll be okay…Plus she doesn't know if she’ll be comfortable with anyone else…” Dean looks hurt. Clearly he hoped you would think of him to help you through that time. If not himself, he figured you would ask Charlie since you’ve always had a good relationship. Dean just wants his omegas to be safe and cared for, whether he helps or not. It’s a Pack Alphas’ duty to help omegas through their first heat should they ask. In some Packs, it’s considered an honor if the Alpha lays with the omega, but the Winchester Pack doesn't hold this as tradition or a mandate in any way. He figures maybe he should take the first step,  
     “Well, then…I’ll do my duty as Pack Alpha and offer myself…to both of you.”  
     “That’s nice Dean, but it’s kind of a given that you’re helping me, and…she’s asleep, I don’t think I should offer you to her, it really should come from you directly.”  
     “Wake her up! No time like the present.” Dean stands up and walks back toward the door, giving you and Sam some privacy. Sam leans over and gently runs his hand through your hair.  
     “Babe, you need to wake up. I need to talk to you.”  
     “Sammy…wha?…” You yawn and sit up to stretch your arms out. The covers fall off your chest and you sit there exposed. Dean catches himself staring at your bare body but he recovers quickly, looking everywhere else, he clears his throat. You turn and see him standing there and quickly hide under the covers. Your impending panic attack is delayed by Sam rubbing his hand over your back since you have buried yourself under him to the best of your ability.  
     “Dean wanted to ask you something, Babe.” You are shaking with terror, you can’t bare to look at him, you know protocol is to greet the Alpha, you address him from the shelter of Sam’s side and under the covers,  
     “G…good morning…Alpha.”  
     “Good morning. I hope you slept well?” Dean’s cheesy smile is lost on you, as you shake even harder. Sam gives Dean a look that has been called his bitch face on occasion. “Yes, well…I just wanted to officially offer my…services…as Pack Alpha…to you…if you need me…for your heat, that is…if you need me…if you don't already have someone I mean…” Dean scolds himself for sounding so awkward and confusing. He knows he isn't being very Alpha like, but the two people he dreams about are both naked in his bed in front of him, he feels like he should be given some credit for even still thinking at this point.  
     “Th…thank you Alpha…that is very kind.” Dean nods his head and looks to Sam, who is still rubbing your back calmly. Dean is trying not to get angry with you not looking at him while he is addressing you. His rational side knows you must be embarrassed, but he is offering himself up to you on a platter and you can’t even look at him! His frustration scent must be filling the room because Sam quickly speaks up,  
     “Thanks, Dean. I’ll see you later today right?” Dean looks relieved that Sam is throwing him out,  
     “Of course, Sammy…have fun you two…” Dean exits as fast as he can. Afterward, he beats himself up about how stupid he sounded. He was doing fine until you woke up. Plus now, he’s worried he gave Sam the wrong impression about his feelings towards you. He seeks out Bobby to talk about legal matters concerning the Pack and investigating possible mates for you.

     After you hear Dean leave you let out all the tears you were holding back. Sam is concerned,  
     “Babe, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”  
     “He’s gonna kill me! I’ve been sleeping with his mate, his brother, oh my god, he’s gonna kill me.” This is repeated more times than you can count. Sam calmly rubs your back, pushing his calming scent as much as possible. It helps a lot.  
     “He isn't gonna kill you. He loves you, like a sister. Don’t worry.”  
     “Sam, he’s an alpha, not just any alpha, THE Alpha. Capital A Alpha! He has every right to kill me, he could even make it look like an accident, oh shit…shit…shit…I gotta go!” Sam squeezes you even harder.  
     “You’re not going anywhere until you calm down. Seriously, Dean is okay with this, with us. He is happy that we have each other for comfort. He knows that he hasn't been around lately for either of us. At least, we’re not out being reckless with betas or alphas who could cause damage to us and our ‘honor.’ It’s not that big of a deal, really.”  
     “I don’t know. I would never hurt him, if that means we need to split up, I get it. I just…don’t want him to hate me…I…wouldn’t be able to live with myself if he did…”  
     “What are you saying, Babe? Do you love Dean?”  
     “Well, yeah, he’s my brother, like you, but…I’ve never felt the same way about anyone else besides you. The way you describe your feelings for him…I…have the same feelings for him too…I miss spending time with him, I miss his laughter, his smile, I miss everything about him…Please don't be mad with me Sam! I can’t help it, I think I love him.” Sam is shocked. Both of the people that he cares about the most have been secretly in love with each other and don’t know it.  
     “Oh, Babe, I’m not mad at you, how could I be? I know how easy it is to love him. I just wish there was something I could do…to help you.”  
     “What do you mean? I can’t ever be with him. If I did, it would ruin my chances with another alpha…That’s why he can’t help with my heat…I couldn't bear it, being with him in that way, but never being able to keep or truly love him…” Sam understands as he’s hit with another layer of frustration. Knowing you are in love with someone that you can never have. He feels much the same way about you, and it sounds like Dean may feel the same way too. Sam thinks there must be some solution for all three of you to be happy. He stops thinking this way, knowing you’ll pick up on his frustration, and he would rather calm you down right now. He slides down into the bed and pulls you closer and squeezes you in his arms. He doesn't let go even after you fall into a fitful sleep. He continues to hold and caress you, finally, you quiet down in your dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

     The morning of the Moon Run dawns with Sam sick in bed. He hasn't felt this bad in a long time. Dean wakes and knows something is wrong,  
     “Sammy? You okay?”  
     “Ugh” is the only sound he gets from Sam. He feels horrible.  
     “What do you need? Here…” Dean grabs Sam and pulls him close to scent Dean’s neck, attempting to help him anyway that he can. Sam relaxes a little bit, but it doesn't really help his nausea or achy feeling all over.  
     “Dean…” Sam’s voice is scratchy as he begins to cough and struggles to breathe. Dean holds him closer on instinct which surprisingly doesn't help Sam breathe any easier. Sam pulls away a little bit after his coughing, his voice is weak, “Dean, please…space…I don't wanna get you sick too.”  
     “Sammy, alphas don’t get sick as easily. What can I do? You don't look too good.” Dean pulls him up and sniffs Sam’s neck, “Your scent is off too. Is this your heat?”  
     “No, heats feel different. I think this could just be the flu or something.” The talking launches Sam into another coughing fit. He manages to pull away just in time to roll over to the other side of the bed and vomit all over the floor. Dean launches over the bed to hold Sam’s hair out of his face and rub his back.  
     “Okay, it’s okay, let it out. You’re all right.” The vomiting stops and Dean helps Sam up to a resting position in the bed. He continues to run his fingers through Sam’s hair, knowing this helps calm Sam down. It seems to be helping a little but Sam won’t open his eyes, and he looks to be in pain. Once he can think again, Dean asks,  
     “Is it okay if I go get help? Will you be okay for a few minutes?” Sam barely nods his head, not wanting to induce throbbing pain anywhere. Dean jumps off the bed and flies to the door. He runs out of the room, in only his breeches, like a madman on a mission. He runs straight to the kitchen to ask Ellen for help. Ellen, Bobby’s beta mate, basically runs the Lodge. She takes care of everything, from cooking to cleaning, to arranging Pack events. She’s the one who employed you as an under maid, ensuring your proximity to the boys and ability to keep your own home. She’s also the closest thing to a mother the three of you have.  
     “Ellen! Sammy’s sick, real bad. Please, hurry!” With that, Dean is running straight back to Sam, not wanting him to be alone for any amount of time. When Dean gets back, he sees that Sam is leaning over the bed again, more vomit. Dean rushes to him,  
     “Oh Sammy, I’m here Baby, I’ve got you. It’s okay.” Ellen enters the room as Dean is lifting Sam back upright again. She brings with her a bowl and a wet cloth. She avoids stepping in Sam’s sickness as she sets the bowl down on Sam’s lap and places her hand on his forehead. Then the cloth goes on to Sam’s forehead.  
     “Hold this here.” She orders Dean to hold the cloth and he doesn't hesitate to comply. She walks over to the side of the room to the pitcher with water and pours some out into the basin. She brings the basin of water over to the bed.  
     “You need to wipe Sam down with the wet cloth. His fever is too high. I’m goin’ to get medicine. You let him throw up if he needs, preferably in the bowl. I’ll be right back.” Ellen leaves. Her lack of emotion helps Dean realize this probably isn't something too serious. He takes comfort in that and calms down a little bit. When Ellen returns Bobby is with her. He asks calmly and quietly,  
     “How ya doin’ Dean?”  
     “How do you think I’m doin’ Bobby? Sam is sick…” As if this was a perfectly reasonable response.  
     “I hate to remind you of this, but you got meetin's today that can’t be postponed. That Pack traveled quite a distance to come talk with you. And you have the Moon Run tonight. You’re gonna need to get ready soon.”  
     “Bobby, seriously? I can’t leave Sam like this!”  
     “I know you don't want to, but as Pack Alpha, you need to. Believe me, Sam will understand. Right Sam?” Sam nods. His voice scratchy and barely a whisper,  
     “Go. Can’t sleep…you hover too much…” Bobby’s shit eating grin greets Dean when he finally turns away from Sam. He gives Bobby a glare that means death, but Bobby knows he isn't serious. Dean turns instead to Ellen,  
     “Ellen, come and get me if you need anything.”  
     “I’m sure I can manage, but if you want to go tell Sister to come by, I think that may cheer Sam up a bit.” Sister is everyone’s nickname for you, and Dean realizes how great of an idea that is.  
     “Awesome, I’ll go see her right now.” Dean quickly throws on a tunic and some pants after Bobby leaves. He moves to Sam again and leans down and kisses his forehead. “Get some sleep, I’ll check in on you as soon as I can. I love you.” Sam looks so pale and weak, but he manages a quiet,  
     “Love you too.” It physically hurts Dean to have to leave. He knows they aren't mated yet, but it doesn't matter, Sam is his life. He needs him. He tries to push negative thoughts out of his mind as he runs to your home.  
     

     Your cabin is not too far way from the Lodge. It is small and wooden, just one room, but cozy. It has everything you need; a bed, which barely holds you and Sam, a fire pit for warmth and cooking, a chest for your clothes, you even have a window. You are woken by the sound of thunderous knocking at your door. You get up and pull on a cloak for cover. You open the door to see Dean, looking horrible, out of breath and slightly pale. You know something is wrong and forego all formalities,  
     “What happened to Sam?” Dean doesn't even question your lack of formality or how you knew immediately it was Sam,  
     “He’s been sick since we woke up. Ellen says he’s got a fever too. Would you check on him and then meet with me in a few hours? I can’t get out of my meetings, but I can leave them for a few minutes, to meet with you.”  
     “Of course, anything you need. I’ll head over now. I’m sure Ellen can use some help.” You can see some of Dean’s panic melt away with your answer. You also notice that he looks you up and down, then responds awkwardly,  
     “Thank you…I…don’t know what I would do without you.” Dean blushes a little as he realizes what he just said. You notice but assume it has to do with Sam needing you.  
     “It’s not a problem Alpha.” Dean winces a little when you use his title but remains calm,  
     “Just…come find me in a few hours. I should be near the conference rooms…thanks.” He turns and walks away rather awkwardly. You decide not to overthink it, and go back in to get dressed.  
     You quickly go over to the Lodge. When you get to Sam and Dean’s room you knock lightly. You don't hear a response, so you carefully open the door. The room smells like sickness and feels stuffy. Sam is alone in bed, he is covered in sweat and looks like he is having a nightmare, he is restless, twitching and shaking. You go over and see the cloth and basin of water; you sit wiping him down with the wet cloth. His breathing eases a little at your actions. You do this for a while until he calms down into a more peaceful rest. You leave and find Ellen boiling some water in the kitchen. She sees you and smiles,  
      “I’m so glad you’re here Honey. Would you mind helping me clean out the room?”  
      “Of course not.” You take the pot of water from Ellen as she grabs more rags. You both go to the room and clean the floor with the hot water. Ellen checks Sam again,  
     “His fever is going down. I should start making some soup for when he wakes, we’ll need to get some food in him. He needs his strength to fight this.” You nod in agreement and help her carry out the dirty water and rags to the kitchen. “Would you stay with him? I know Dean is worried about him.”  
     “I know when he came and told me I thought, at first, he was the sick one. He looked horrible.” Ellen laughs,  
     “You should have seen him this morning. Running through the whole place in only his breeches, yelling at anyone who would listen.” Ellen meant it to be funny, but you only blush instead. You force a laugh, hoping she wouldn't notice your reaction. You decide to go back to the room. It is much more agreeable now and you decide to lay down. Sam isn't so hot anymore, or pale, so you don't feel bad when you curl up next to him and fall asleep.

     When you wake Sam is curled around you, his head in your neck, scenting you and resting peacefully. His temperature feels normal and his breathing is calm. You decide to slip out of bed to check in with Dean. You head toward the conference rooms and find out from a guard that he is in the largest room. You knock and hear Dean’s response,  
     “Come in.” You enter cautiously and slowly, not knowing who else is inside. Dean’s frustrated look turns to a smile when he sees it’s you, your breath catches a little. He is up immediately to meet you. “Excuse me, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Dean rushes forward and guides you with his hand on your lower back out of the room and down the hall. He takes you to a smaller conference room, opens the door for you and then closes it behind himself. He moves you toward one of the chairs and holds it for you while you sit. He steps back a few paces but leans against the table, he sighs heavily. “How is he?” Dean looks slightly panicked.  
     “Better. He stopped throwing up shortly after you left. His fever broke about an hour ago.” You can smell the concern radiating off of him,  
     “Has he eaten anything?”  
     “Not yet. Ellen is making some soup now. When I left him he was finally sleeping.”  
     “How bad is it?”  
     “He didn't get any rest while he had the fever. I’m glad you didn't see him like that. He looks much more peaceful now.” Dean nods his head, thinking. You decide to find some courage and speak up,  
      “Alpha, I don’t think he should do the Moon Run tonight.” Dean frowns,  
      “It’s Dean…And I agree, I’m just not sure what protocol is for a missing Pack Omega during Moon Run. You know how picky the traditionalists can be. I’ll speak to Bobby about it.”  
     “Let me know if there is anything else you need. I’m here to help.” Dean’s face softens,  
     “I know, thank you…You’ve been so good to us, especially Sam. There’s no way I can thank you enough.” He looks so genuine it catches you off guard,  
     “Sam is family, there is no need to thank me Alpha.” Dean frowns, his scent changes to something you’re not sure you recognize right away,  
     “I’m still Dean, and I thought we were family too?” You are surprised by his comment,  
     “Uh…of course…Dean…it’s just that…we haven't spent a lot of time together in the past 2 years. You are always so busy…and formal…it didn't feel like I had a place in your life anymore.” Dean looks like he’s been hit in the face and smells sad, your realize this was the scent, you hadn't smelled it on Dean very often, even when you were little. He moves toward you and holds his hands out. You place your hands in his and he stands you up. He looks directly into your eyes with a sense of determination,  
     “I never wanted to make you think that, and I’m sorry that I have. You are still my sister, and I swear to do a better job of showing it from now on.” He pulls you into a hug and allows you to scent him. You feel so safe in his arms, so loved, just like you remember. You scent his leather and musk, his sorrow and determination, but then you notice it; the smallest scent of desire and lust. It surprises you, but it’s not unwanted either. “Check in with me again in a few hours. I hate to think of Sammy in bed and sick all by himself. I should have a plan for the Moon Run by then.”  
     “Okay, Dean.” You break the hug and decide to leave before you embarrass yourself. Dean remains in the small room, enjoying the lingering scents you left behind. He is upset by your comments more than he thought he would be. He feels like somehow he failed you as a brother and resolves himself to make it up to you. He returns to the first of his many meetings today and tries to pay attention. He fails at that as well. When the meeting concludes he asks Bobby to stay behind.  
     “Do you know what the Pack laws state about Moon Runs without a Pack Omega?” Bobby thinks a few minutes,  
     “I’m pretty sure they say it leads to bad luck for the upcoming month. It’s not a good idea to hold a Moon Run sans Pack Omega. Is Sam too sick?”  
     “Yeah, apparently his fever just broke. Hasn't eaten anything yet. I don't want to put him in more danger. There has to be something in the laws or tradition? What if the Pack Omega is in labor or something?”  
     “Their duties fall to the omega who is next of kin. Dean, you don't have any blood kin that are omega.”  
     “Does it have to be blood kin? There’s an omega in my Pack that I officially recognize as my sister.”  
     “Have you ever officially recognized her? In front of the Pack?” Dean thinks,  
     “Now that you mention it, no. I thought Dad had done something for her and her mom when they entered the Pack.”  
     “Yes, he held a Pack initiation, but not an official recognition of relation to the Winchester family.”  
     “Can we do something at the Moon Run? Would it work, could she be the Pack Omega tonight?”  
     “I don’t see why not. I don't think anyone would refuse. We all acknowledge that she’s practically yours and Sam’s sister anyways. I’ll look into the specifics, so we can get you and her ready.”  
     “Thanks, Bobby. It means a lot.”  
     “Not a problem…and for what it’s worth…it’s about time, ya idjit! That girl has sacrificed everything to stay with you two!” Dean looks confused, so Bobby continues,      “She could've gone to another family or pack a long time ago, but chose to stay. Could've gone to a pack full of young unmated alphas, but chose to stay, practically exiling her future self in the process…Plus she’s the only omega I’ve known who’s as compassionate as your Momma, she cares for you and Sam like kin, and she’s smarter than you give her credit for!” Bobby turns and exits leaving Dean deep in thought.

     You head back to the room to check on Sam. He is still asleep. You crawl into bed with him and he instinctively pulls you closer. Ellen shows up later with soup, bread, cheese and some mead. She explains the food is for both you and Sam. She checks his temperature again and leaves with a smile on her face. It’s your job to feed him, so you teasingly waft the soup in front of his nose. You can see the moment he wakes up and realizes what is going on.  
     “Please tell me that I can have some of that?” You laugh and smirk,  
     “Ellen made it for me, but I’ll share some with you.” He smiles sensing you’re joking and moves slowly into a sitting position next you leaning up against the headboard. You grab a spoon and begin to carefully feed him. After a few minutes, he comments,  
     “You’re really good at this, you know?” You’re not really sure how to respond,  
     “Thanks, but it’s in our nature…omega and all…” You can see Sam thinking,  
     “Yes, but some are better than others. Plus you didn't really have anyone to learn it from.”  
     “True, but neither did you. I guess we both picked it up from Ellen, and the few memories I have of my mom.” Sam nods. It’s quiet and calm in the room as Sam finally refuses to eat anything else,  
     “Can’t…I’m full. My stomach still feels a little weak, don't want to chance anything.” He smiles and lowers himself a little in the bed. You begin to eat having waited for Sam to get his fill first. Sam’s right, the soup is amazing. After a few minutes you realize Sam is staring at you.  
     “What?”  
     “How’s Dean?”  
     “How would I know?”  
     “I can smell him on you.”  
     “He asked me this morning to check in on you, then give him the details. So after your fever broke I went to see him. He was really concerned about you. I told him you were doing better and he tried to thank me…and that was it.” You didn't really want to tell Sam about the whole family thing that came up. It just felt too weird, the way Dean smelled. Sam looked confused,  
     “And…? What happened after that?” Stalling for a thought you put the soup bowl on the table,  
     “What do you mean?”  
     “I can tell when you’re holding something back…” Sam throws one of his bitch faces at you. You know he knows…You sigh,  
     “Dean made a comment about wanting to make me feel more like family again and then hugged me.”  
     “That doesn't sound so bad…why did you think it was bad?” You look at him slightly confused, how could he know you were unsure about this. “I can smell your guilt and confusion…”  
     “He smelled different when he hugged me. I scented desire and lust on him. I didn't know how to react…” Sam looks like he is about to laugh,  
     “You told me days ago how you thought you were in love with him, how was this happening a bad thing?”  
      “I have feelings for him, yes, but I never thought he reciprocated them. Plus we didn't really discuss it, maybe I misinterpreted them, or I projected it, I wished I smelled it…” At this Sam does laugh, and then winces in pain,  
     “Don’t make me laugh, it hurts. You can’t be serious? Of course Dean has those feelings for you!” Your jaw drops. Maybe the mead is affecting you…  
     “What?” Sam sighs,  
     “He’s had those feelings for a while now. He pushed you away recently not just because of the Pack Alpha thing, but also because he didn’t want to hurt me by developing or showing his feelings for you. He really likes you, maybe even loves you too.” You try not to throw up, maybe Sam is contagious. But then you start to think through what he just said, and it makes sense.  
     “I…I never expected…never thought…it’s pointless really.” You say resolutely, not giving in to the tears that are building, and look to Sam. You can see love in his eyes, he grabs your hand,  
    “We will never hurt you. But I’m not sure what we can do to help the situation either. If there was any way we could keep you with us forever, we wouldn't hesitate, we both love you.” He pulls you into his chest and tilts your head up into a meaningful kiss. You slide down into the bed nestling into him and allow your tears to fall onto his chest. You are safe in Sam’s arms and you both know it.  
You hear a knock on the door and begin to wipe your eyes. You hear Sam answer,  
     “Come in.” Dean enters cautiously with a hesitant smile on his face. His smile takes over his face as he sees that Sam is awake and looking much better already. You decide that not being in the room is a good idea and slide out of the bed.  
     “I’ll give you two some privacy.” You begin to walk to the door but Dean grabs your hand and stops you from leaving,  
     “What’s wrong? Why are you upset?” Dean looks to Sam who looks worried, you bow your head and avoid making eye contact,  
     “It’s nothing Alpha, thank you for asking.” You try to pull away but he pulls you into a tight hug.  
     “It’s Dean…and you’re not leaving until you calm down. Now, what’s really going on?” You think desperately how to get out of this with any kind of pride left but can’t come up with anything. Your mind is distracted by how great he smells, which reminds you that you can’t have him. Tears begin to fall again. Dean looks at Sam,

     “Sam, are you okay?”  
     “I’m fine Dean, I feel much better.”  
     “Is this about you?” Dean is talking to Sam but referring to the crying omega in his arms. You can smell his scent shifting trying to calm you down. You decide to keep your face in his neck, so you don't have to look him the face. Sam’s response is heartbreaking,  
     “It’s actually about all of us.”  
     “What do you mean?”  
     “It’s complicated…I…thought you had meetings all day?”  
     “I do, but I snuck out to come check on you. I also needed to talk to you. Moon Run is tonight, and Bobby and I figured out a solution. I wanted to get your approval before I made any official plans.” Sam nods. “We…No...I, would like to officially recognize our sister as Gamma and have her be the Pack Omega for the Moon Run tonight.” You hear the words, but they don't register.  
     “Dean, I think that’s great! What do you think Babe?” You feel Dean pull your face away to look him in the eyes. He can see that you didn't get any of that. He walks you over to the bed and has you sit down where you were earlier. He sits down next to you and holds your hand.  
      “I want to officially recognize you as our sister tonight. I want you to be our Gamma and the Pack Omega for the Moon Run.”  
      “I…I don’t know what to say. You don't have to go to so much trouble for me. I know you want to help me find a good alpha, but you don't have to do all of this. I wouldn't want to cause the Pack any political difficulties. If I’m Gamma you would have more work in finding me a mate and setting up treaties and what not. No, thank you Alpha, but it’s not necessary.” Dean’s heart breaks a little as he realizes your first thought was the Pack’s safety and him. Bobby is right about the compassion and the intellect, you understand the ramifications of the recognition. Dean’s upset that he never noticed this in you before. Dean finally speaks, quietly,  
     “Yes, it is. I will go to that much trouble for you, whether you are my ‘official’ sister or not.” Sam grabs your other hand and strokes it with his thumb, then says,  
     “You deserve to be with someone who will love you as much as we do.” You can’t deny how much you’ve wanted to be their sister, in the eyes of the Pack. Plus, it will help Dean with tonight since Sam can’t go. You push away the thoughts to the impending pain in your future and settle on helping Dean and the Pack. You sigh,  
     “Okay, what do I do?” Both boys smile. Dean stands up and starts to walk around the bed as he says,  
     “I have to let Bobby know that we are doing this. The recognition ceremony is quick, just me giving a quick speech followed by a vote. Then we do the Moon Run. Sam can explain everything for that.” He gets to the other side and leans down and kisses Sam. “I hope you feel better Baby.”  
     “I do now, thanks.”  
     “I’ll meet you here shortly before sundown.” With that Dean leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

     Sam spends the next few hours explaining all of your duties for the Moon Run tonight. You are sitting on the bed cross-legged facing Sam, while he is still curled up under the covers. His stomach is still weak, but his coughing has died down. His fever hasn't come back, thankfully.  
     “Sam, I already know most of this, I watch you go through it every month!”  
     “Yes, but you’ve never had to do any of it, plus everyone will be watching you. I don't want you to freeze up. Oh, but don't worry, Dean will be right there with you.” He adds as he notices you pale a little at the thought of the Pack watching you.  
     “What will happen if I mess up tonight?”  
     “Um…the traditionalists will be pissed, and it will be predicted that the Pack suffers for the next month.”  
     “What? You’ve never told me any of this before! How did I not know about this?”  
     “You never asked, and I didn't want to burden you with any of it. Only the Pack leadership really knows this stuff. Which, after tonight, you’ll be part of the family that runs the Pack, you’ll be included in all decisions, plans and information.” You understood there would be changes once you were recognized, but this hits you as a shock.  
     “Sam, I’ll be gone in a matter of months with another alpha. It’s pointless including me in all of the Pack decisions.”  
     “If Dean is going to find you an alpha, there’s a chance you may be a Pack Omega…somewhere else. You should know all of this. Besides, I don’t think he’ll let you mate with anyone less than a Pack Alpha.” This is a surprise. You knew he cared, but to hunt down an unmated Pack Alpha, or heir seems daunting.  
     “Really? He’s willing to do that…for me?” Sam looks hurt,  
     “Of course. You’re our sister. If we have to… lose you, it’ll only be to someone who deserves you.” Sam awkwardly clears his throat and clenches his jaw, ”Now…back to tonight, don’t worry. I know you love Moon Runs! You love being out in the woods, even all night. At least, you and Dean have that in common.”  
     “What do you mean? Alpha always come back early in the night.”  
     “Because of me. Dean wants to stay out all night, sleep under the stars. He only comes back because I want to and he won’t let me come back unescorted.”  
     “Hmm, I never knew that about him.”  
     “I don’t think anyone knows. Dean is good about not sharing our personal stuff with the rest of the Pack. So, you’re ready for tonight?”  
     “I think so. I’m not sure if there is anything else I can do.”  
     “Good. You should probably run home and grab some warmer clothes. It’s supposed to be pretty cold tonight.” Your response is sarcastic, as usual,  
     “Sam, we’ll be shifted.” His bitch face appears,  
     “You’ll want warmer clothes when you get back and shift.”  
     “I figured…I would just join you in bed when I got back…” You finish with a smirk,  
     “Um…with Dean too? Because I’m sure that’s where he will be.”  
     “Shit, I didn't think of that. You’re right, I’d better get some clothes. I’ll be back in a few.”  
     “Oh, better make it your nice cloak, for the recognition ceremony.”  
     “Right, see you soon.” You lean over and kiss Sam quickly. Then jump off the bed and head home.

     Dean comes into the room a few minutes later. He looks exhausted and sounds it too,  
     “How do you feel?” He lays down on the bed next to Sam and pulls him close to snuggle next to his chest.  
     “Better. I still don't feel up to eating or moving much, but better. How about you, how was your day?” Sam didn't realize how cold he was until he was next to Dean. He takes comfort in the warmth radiating off his body.  
     “It was boring and miserable. And I worried about you all day. And I worried about tonight. Is she gonna be okay with this?”  
     “I think so. She still doesn't get how much we love her, or how much she means to us. I told her that you wouldn't let her mate with anyone other than a Pack Alpha or heir and I don't think she believed me. She thought making her our official kin was too much work for us too.”  
     “She really thinks so little of herself? I feel like I’ve let her down.”  
     “Dean, no. She is a strong and independent omega, who has spent a lot of her life not fitting in. She just needs to be reminded from time to time how much we love her. I think tonight will be good, for all of us.” Dean is quiet while he thinks,  
     “I’m kinda nervous about tonight Sammy. What if I mess up her recognition ceremony? What if the Moon Run is a disaster?” Sam moves Dean’s chin so he can look him in the eye,  
      “Nothing is going to go wrong. You are going to be the Alpha that the Pack needs. Then you will complete a successful Moon Run and come home and snuggle with me.”  
     “Thanks, I needed that.”  
     “I know.” Sam cuddles into Dean’s chest again.  
     “Sam, who is gonna guard over you tonight?”  
     “Dean, I don’t need a guard. I can defend myself.” 

     “Not what I meant and you know it. If you get sick again, is there gonna be someone here for you? Should I find someone?”  
     “Ellen offered to stay back with me. Said that she and Bobby were getting too old to stay out so late anyway. So Bobby will go alone tonight and come back early.” Dean relaxes at that comment. “So have you figured out your speech for tonight, for the ceremony?”  
     “Yeah, I think so. I want to keep it simple, everyone already knows who she is, and that she’s practically our sister already, this is just a formality really. Plus I don't want to give myself any extra chances at screwing it up.”  
     “Well, I’m sure you’ll enjoy the Moon Run, at least.”  
     “What do you mean?”  
     “You’ll be out all night. I don't expect to see you until morning.” Dean smells confused, so Sam continues, “She likes staying out all night too. And since you always accompany the Pack Omega, you’ll get to stay out too.” Dean smiles at this thought, then worries,  
     “You won’t need me here, with you?”  
     “You’ve been gone all day! Plus I think you two should spend some more time together. She won’t be around too much longer.”  
     “I know, I know. I haven't stopped thinking about that for days. It really has been difficult finding an available Pack Alpha. They usually don't inherit until they’re older, and are already mated. Heirs are just as hard, they’re usually betrothed young, and almost always to siblings.” Sam thinks for a moment,  
     “I thought her wolf form would have helped the search.” Dean nods, knowing that your wolf form is unique and desired by many Packs,  
     “Me too, but nothing yet.”  
     “It’s okay Dean, you’ll find someone.” Sam squeezes Dean tight before he falls asleep in Dean’s arms. Dean decides to take a quick nap curled around Sam.

     Dean wakes to tapping at the door.  
     “Come in,” he says it quietly, but you still hear him. You enter the room slowly and quietly and can see that Sam is asleep in Dean’s arms. You smile at how adorable they are together. Then lower your eyes,  
     “Alpha, the sun is almost set. Bobby said he is ready and waiting on your command.”  
     “I need you to call me Dean tonight. Can you do that?”  
     “Of course, Dean.”  
     “And look me in the eyes.” You do as he says. “Good, you should know that as my kin, you never have to bow or lower your eyes to me ever again. Or call me Alpha.” Dean looks smug, like he just won a fight. You are confused,  
     “Just until I’m mated. Then protocol says I have to do both of those things as you will no longer be my Alpha anymore.” Dean’s smile fades away. He had forgotten that. He doesn't want to believe that you will be leaving.  
     “Yes, that’s true, but let’s not worry about that for now. Let’s focus on tonight. Is there anything you would like to say to the Pack before the Moon Run? You have that right as Pack Omega.”  
     “Maybe a simple ‘thank you’ for acknowledging me as Winchester kin.” Dean nods, thoughtful and simple, he likes it.  
     “Good.” He begins to move and Sam holds on tighter. Dean moves some more and Sam finally wakes up. “Sammy, I have to go now. Go back to sleep.”  
     “No, I want to come, at least for the ceremony.”  
     “Okay, but the slightest cough and you’re back in here.” Dean gets out of bed and walks around to help Sam up. Sam looks over to you,  
     “Can you grab my thick tunic and cloak?” You move to his wardrobe and grab those items. You go and help Sam get dressed as Dean moves to the other side of the room to put on a nicer tunic for the evening too. It takes all of your willpower not to turn around and watch Dean undress. Sam notices and slaps your arm with a smirk on his face. You focus and help Sam. Once they’re both dressed Dean leads you on one arm and Sam on his other, out to the Great Hall. Bobby is there.  
     “Sam, you look better.” Sam smiles,  
     “Thanks, Bobby. You’re mate makes a soup that can cure anything.”  
     “Don’t I know it.” Bobby turns to you and holds out his hand, “It’s an honor Gamma.” You give him your hand and he bows and kisses it.  
     “Come on Bobby, quit showing off.” Dean is agitated by this gesture. Everyone else just laughs. You all head out to the back of the Lodge. There is a large grassy area that is covered by trees so thick that no rain gets through. There are torches lit all around the area, in a wide circle creating enough light to see by. The entire Pack is gathered there.You suddenly become very nervous. You feel Dean squeeze your arm tighter which brings you closer to his side. A possessive gesture, but one you are grateful for. Dean guides you both to the center of the grass area and addresses the crowd,  
     “Good evening everyone! I know this seems long overdue, but tonight I want to officially recognize this omega as Winchester Kin. As such, she is sister to both Sam and myself. She is entitled to all rights, benefits and duties as befits a Winchester. I know that a vote is customary for this type of ceremony. If you agree to acknowledge her as our Gamma please give your approval.” You hold your breath and are shocked when you see everyone begin to tilt their head back and howl. Not one Pack member disagreed. You feel your heart bursting with happiness at being accepted by so many people. You fight the tears that are building. Once the howls die down Dean states calmly, “Thank you my friends, for making one of my dreams come true.” Dean’s comment to the Pack breaks you. You can’t hold back now. Dean pulls you into a deep one armed hug, and Sam joins in. The three of you are lost in your hug as the Pack begins to clap and cheer you all on. Dean whispers to you, “Did you still want to say thank you to them?” You are still sobbing, but manage to get out,  
     “I don’t know if I can…” Dean smiles and kisses you on the forehead.  
Dean finally breaks the hug, and addresses the crowd with a huge smile, “As a thank you, our sister will be acting as Pack Omega for our Moon Run tonight.” More cheers from the crowd. You turn to hug Sam as he begins to head back inside. Dean gives him a quick squeeze and kiss before he goes. Once Sam is inside Dean turns to you,  
     “You ready for this?”  
     “I think so…I just don’t want to mess it up.” Dean grabs your hand and it brings it up to his lips,  
      “You’ll do great. I believe in you.” He kisses your hand then wraps it around his arm as he escorts you to the starting location for the Moon Run. Once there, it is your job to announce the trail to be taken tonight. This is to make sure everyone stays together and if anyone is hurt you all know where to find them. Dean always lets Sam choose the trail, tonight it will be your honor. You and Dean lead everyone to the location for the announcement. Dean begins the traditional speech that begins the Moon Run each month. He prays to the ancestors to watch over his Pack and bless them with good fortune. He also throws in a quick thank you for the addition of his sister, which secretly makes you feel all tingly inside. Dean publicly professing how grateful he is for you, again…He never lets go of your hand through any of the speech. Then it’s your turn.  
     “Our beloved Pack: tonight is a special Moon Run for our family. I hope you will all celebrate this joyous occasion with myself and our Alpha. Please join us in running the Affection Trail tonight. I have always thought this trail the most beautiful, with the best lookout at the top. And thank you for accepting me as your Gamma. Be well.” The Pack responds to you in chorus,  
     “Be loved.” It is the motto for the Pack. It’s a form of greeting and/or parting that is unique to the Winchesters. Most Packs have their own sayings. Those will be the last words uttered for the night. Dean slowly releases your hand. He shifts first. His wolf form is large and very muscular. His coat is a light brown with blond highlights. His eyes glow green during his shift and remain green in wolf form. It is your turn to shift.  
     You feel the vibrating in your body as it starts to take a new shape. Your clothes fall to the floor as your body bends over and fills out with hair. You are considered unique because your human features and wolf features do not match at all. Your wolf has white hair all over and shining gold eyes. Your wolf is lithe but strong, with tall sleek ears and a long tail. You have a grace in wolf form that you don't seem to possess as human. In some Packs, a white wolf is worshipped or desired, depending on the traditions. The Winchester Pack doesn't have any precedents about white wolves. You notice Dean staring at you and you blush a little, luckily your fur is covering it. You turn your head away awkwardly, choosing to watch the rest of the Pack shift.  
     Once their shifting is complete, Dean leads a howl that is then picked up by the rest of the Pack. Then he takes off running, down the trail you chose, the Affection Trail. You follow close behind but he slows a fraction to allow you to run beside him. He glances over at you and you can scent the desire and happiness coming off of him. You try to contain your excitement and act like you don't notice it. You instead focus on enjoying the run itself. The run lasts about 30 minutes. You finally end up on the side of a large hill that looks out over the territory.  
     You can see the fires burning in the Lodge right now. You think of Sam and realize how much you miss him. Dean instantly has his head near your neck, scenting you, and your longing. He tries to make you feel better by nuzzling your neck. You appreciate it and bow your head in submission to him in thanks. He makes a happy growl, lifts your muzzle with his, then turns to join the rest of the Pack.  
     Once the whole Pack has arrived there is another group howl led by Dean. Then the Pack is free to do as they choose. Some of the older wolves head back together to the village, tonight Bobby will go with them. Most choose to stay, as it’s customary but not mandatory. The younger wolves play with each other, maybe hunt something small, while the elders supervise and relax. For some, this may be the only time they get to enjoy their shifted forms. Many choose to stay human as much as possible.  
You find a comfortable spot near your favorite tree with an amazing view of the valley and village and lay down. You enjoy watching as Dean begins to roam group to group checking on everyone, it’s a custom that Dean adopted when he took over. The adults nod their heads while the little ones either stare or bow down to the ground. They haven't learned their formalities just yet. When Dean is at his second group, with a bunch of pups running around them, you notice they're looking in your direction. Before they can gather the pups to greet Dean he leaves them, and heads straight toward you.  
     Dean comes over to you and leans down to scent you. While direct communication with speech is impossible in wolf form, empathy, and other heightened senses seem to be just as efficient. Dean whines and then looks back over to the family. You suppose Dean wants you to follow him. You stand up and he gives a happy growl and walks with you over to the family. It turns out they want to be formally introduced to you.  
     As you approach, the adults formally bow their heads. You growl happily but move to lift their heads, relaying that isn't necessary. The sire barks and all of the pups show up in mass. He barks again and they are all watching you and Dean now, somewhat calm. You can feel Dean straighten ever so slightly, knowing he is being watched. All of the pups bow. Dean gives a great big growl of approval, almost like a deep laugh. The pups all runaway, some excited at being approved of by their Alpha, while a few are definitely frightened by Dean. You laugh a little, which comes out as soft happy growls. Dean nudges your shoulder and you continue with him on his rounds.  
     You end up meeting with the rest of the Pack, never leaving Dean’s side. All of the wolves seem eager to see you, they all give formal greetings to you and Dean, which you both shake off. Many of them already know you, but are happy to celebrate and share in your joy. After meeting with all of the Pack you head back to your spot and lay down. Dean joins a group of the youngest pups, some only a few months old. He lets them climb over him and bite his ears and tail. He takes the time to sent them all and allows some of the braver ones to scent him. It’s important they get to know his scent as their Alpha, it helps them adjust and belong to his Pack.  
As the older pups realize what is happening, Dean gets up and moves away for more aggressive playing. These pups wrestle and tackle and bite at Dean. He plays with all of them, being careful not to harm any. By the end of the ‘tournament,’ Dean has subdued every one of the pups brave enough to take him on, yet, they all know how much he cares for them. He makes sure they all know how valued they are as part of the Pack, he makes them feel special. Dean finishes with the last pup and they all run back to their families, most of whom have settled in for the night.  
     Dean comes over to where you have been laying and watching. He looks at you and then the space next to you and whines, questioning if he can sleep there. You give a small yip. He gratefully lays down, close enough to you to know he’s there without touching. You can see that he is exhausted, as he starts to yawn and stretch. Within a few minutes he puts his head down and falls asleep. You also yawn and quickly fall asleep.

     Dean wakes when he hears you. It’s barely noticeable, yet he is close enough. He hears you whimpering in your sleep. He looks and can see that you’re curled into a tight ball, shivering. He moves closer to you, and whines questioning his move. You wake immediately and look to him. You’re not sure what he wants, but then he whines again and moves closer still. You bare your neck in submission and agreement to his actions as you straighten out your body a little. He moves even closer and caresses his muzzle into your neck. You mewl happily, not remembering that it’s a sign of desire. You stiffen when you realize what you just did, you basically admitted your feelings to Dean. He inhales your scent deeply, then growls, deep and low, confirming that he returns your affections. After the shock wears off you relax a little. Dean lifts his head and licks your ear then your face. You lick him back. He moves again and now your bodies are touching from shoulders all the way down to your rear. You lay your head down completely exposing your neck, to go back to sleep now being warmed by Dean’s body heat. He lays his head over your neck both warming and claiming you as he falls asleep.  
     You wake in the morning to see that you and Dean have shifted. Your underbellies are both facing each other with your paws and tails all wrapped up together. You slowly get up, accidentally waking Dean in the process. He gets up and immediately moves his muzzle to your face and neck, more claiming. He scents you and licks your ears. His every movement plays out as if you were already a couple. You don't mind, you’ve been wanting this, but there is a nagging inside. You can’t figure out what it is, but it’s persistent. Dean brings you out of your thoughts by nipping at your lips. It’s time to go back to the village.  
     You walk with Dean the whole way, slow and casual, letting your shoulders brush against each other, just enjoying the peace and quiet of the morning and his company. It’s still early enough that everything is calm and still, your favorite time of the day. As you return to the starting point, Dean watches as you move to your pile of clothes. He walks over to his. You both shift at the same time and dress, facing opposite directions.  
     “Are you…um…dressed?” His voice is low and quiet, matching the mood of the morning.  
     “Almost…and…done.” He turns around and has a huge smile on his face. He moves toward you and pulls you into a tight hug and kisses you deeply. He breaks away from the kiss,  
     “Thank you for last night. It was amazing.” You moan into his embrace, he feels so warm, so good. He smells even better, all happy and Alpha and outdoors. Then you pick up on that nagging again. It starts to become clearer, now that you’re human. You realize what is happening and break the hug. You step back from Dean and bow your head. “What? What’s wrong?”  
     “I can’t do this…I’m meant for…someone else…” You run away from Dean, tears falling down your cheeks. You can hear him yelling your name, waking up birds and other animals all around the village. You ignore him and retreat to your home. Images of Sam upset at you and Dean flood your mind. You also feel the heaviness of your feelings for Dean being smothered by the duty of mating a different alpha. It becomes hard to breathe, and you fall asleep on your bed exhausted from all of the emotions fighting within you.  
     Dean is confused. He could smell your desire for him, your happiness at being with him. He knows you feel the same way he does. He wants more. He called after you, but you kept running. He didn't use his Alpha voice because that could have caused more problems, like waking half the village. He decides to follow you. He walks to your home, and knocks lightly on the door. No response. He opens the door, he has to know that you are all right. He sees you asleep on your bed, tear stains on your face, but you are calm now. He can’t help feeling relieved that you are safe and sound in your bed, that you didn't run somewhere else. He moves to the center of the room and builds a fire, he knows it’s going to be a cold day. Then he walks over to you. He moves you around to lie straight in the bed and pulls the blankets over you. He makes sure everything is settled before he leaves.  
     As he walks to the Lodge his heart begins to weigh him down. He realizes the farther from you he gets the more it hurts. He didn't know his attachment to you was this strong already. Dean knows that decisions need to be made. He gets to his room and finds Sam asleep in bed. He notices that Sam looks healthier, it was good that he didn't do the Moon Run. Dean realizes if Sam had gone, he would have never learned your true feelings for him. He gratefully crawls into bed and hugs Sam. He pulls Sam in to scent his neck and falls asleep quickly when Sam hugs him back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the dark stuff begins. Please be aware of possible triggers, check the notes in Chapter 1.

     Dean wakes later in the morning to Sam already alert and reading in bed. Dean asks sleepily,  
     “Don’t you ever tire of reading?” Sam responds playfully,  
     “No, I don’t. Was my reading disturbing you?” Dean groans.  
     “No. I guess not…Sam…I need to tell you something.” He puts his book down and looks at Dean.  
     “Sam, last night something happened.”  
     “Something with the Moon Run? Did she make a mistake?” Dean shakes his head and continues,  
     “It started out fine, everything was going great. We met with all of the Pack, she was a natural, so compassionate and patient. Everyone was so happy for us. Then I played with all of the pups and she watched, very attentive. Finally, we went to sleep. In the middle of the night she woke me with her shivering. So I offered to keep her warm and the next thing I know…we were kissing and snuggling…and her scent was so…something happened between the two of us.” Sam ’s grin is covering his whole face,  
     “Great!” Dean is in complete shock. He expected a speech or lecture from Sam about leading you on or how you both had a duty to the Pack to follow through with, but not this.  
     “Wait, what?”  
     “Great Dean! I was hoping this would happen. Not necessarily by me having to be sick, but I’m really glad you two bonded, finally.”  
     “How can this be a good thing?” At this Sam gets a nervous look on his face as his hand rubs the back of his neck,  
     “So I may have spoken to Bobby last night about some Pack protocols. Turns out, as Pack Alpha you are allowed to have more than one mate.” Dean’s frustration and anger are heard in his voice,  
     “You did what? I can’t believe you would go behind my back and ask a question like that!” Sam is shocked that Dean would get so angry over questions. He isn't sure if it’s just Dean’s possessive side or if there is more behind this.  
     “Dean, it was just a question, you know you can trust Bobby to keep it secret.” Dean realizes Sam doesn't know what he’s asking.  
     “Sam, I know I’m allowed more than one mate.” Dean pinches the bridge of his nose, clearly frustrated. Sam’s confusion explodes,  
     “Then why are we all suffering? Why are you stressing over finding her an alpha? You should be our alpha, both of us!”  
     “Sammy, that kind of thing destroys Packs! The mates end up fighting or the pups do. It’s usually the pups fighting over who should be the heir. I don’t want to see that happen to our Pack. I can’t knowingly do that to our pups.” By the time he’s done, Dean looks heartbroken. Sam had no idea, this isn't a topic that is discussed. Bobby didn't mention any of this when he asked.  
     “Dean, I understand what you’re saying, but I think you should really consider this. We all love each other, I don't think there is any denying that anymore. I would rather negotiate or create some kind of arrangement for our pups than to watch her be taken away from us.” Dean gets out of bed, still frustrated. He gets dressed. He can’t even look at Sam, he knows the puppy eyes will be waiting for him.  
     “I’m going to get breakfast. I’ll speak with you about this later. This discussion does not leave this room!” Dean leaves quickly and loudly. Sam remembers how grateful he is that Dean is not an inherently violent man. Any other Alpha and Sam could have been seriously hurt speaking the way he did. He feels horrible for pushing Dean to this level of anger, he starts trying to think of a way to make up to him.

     Knocking on your door wakes you up. You feel like shit. Even though last night was probably one of the best nights of your life, it was followed up by one of the worst mornings. You get out of bed and throw on your cloak. You realize a fire is dying out in your hearth, yet you don’t remember starting it. You open the door to see the second to last person you want to see at this moment. Sam is standing in your doorway looking worried. You move aside to let him enter and close the door behind him. He sits on your bed as you stay near the door,  
     “Sam, I don’t even know where to start. I’m so sorry that anything would happen between myself and your future mate. It all happened so fast and I just lost control. Please forgive me.”  
     “It’s fine, really. I’m happy for you two. I was actually hoping this would happen.” You look shocked. You can’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. You clearly misheard him,  
     “Explain it to me.” Sam smiles, laughing inwardly at how much you and Dean are like kin sometimes,  
     “I want you and Dean to be closer, even for the time we all have left.” You notice Sam is upset at this statement. You move over and sit next to him on the bed.  
     “Sam, we’ve talked about this. I’ll come visit you. And you know Dean will let you come and see me. We won’t be separated forever.”  
     “I know, I know. It’s not that. It’s something else that Dean and I talked about…I don’t wanna think about it. Can I…can I just hold you for a while?”  
     “You never have to ask that, of course.” Sam sits with his back against the wall and you lay down in his lap. He holds you close and kisses your head. You both stay like this for a long time. Finally, Sam decides to leave. You get dressed and walk with him back to the Lodge and go check in with Ellen.  
     “Have you seen Alpha today?”  
     “Yes, and I wished I hadn’t. He’s been in a foul mood all morning. I don’t know what happened at the Moon Run but he sure isn't happy today.” You worry that he is angry about your behavior at the Moon Run, or the way you acted afterward. As much as you hate to think about it, you know you need to talk with Dean.  
     “Do you know where is he at the moment?”  
     “Conference rooms. Maybe you can cheer him up a bit…?” You seriously doubt that but thank her anyway and head in that direction. You get to the conference rooms and all but one have the doors open. You peek inside and don’t see Dean. You knock on the door that’s closed but there is no response. You walk in slowly and instantly smell Dean’s scent; frustration, anger, confusion, loneliness. You see a large table with empty chairs sitting around it. Except for the chair at the far end, it’s facing away from the table, it’s turned toward the window behind it. You enter cautiously and hear him,  
     “Shut the door.” He sounds upset. You shut the door then cross toward him, getting more nervous with every step. Halfway there you can’t bear the silence,  
     “Alpha, I wanted to apologize for this mor—“  
     “What did I say about my kin? Besides, do you really want me calling you Gamma?” You reach the chair, he is slouching in it staring outside. You look at him as he looks up to you. You force yourself to hold his stare,  
     “I’m sorry Dean, I’m still getting used to this.” He exhales and you think you see his eyes soften a little,  
     “I know, me too.” He holds out his hand, you slide yours into his palm. “Can I ask what happened this morning?” You’re not sure how to explain it. You look down and feel Dean squeeze your hand. You look into his eyes,  
     “Dean, last night was amazing. I’ve wanted to be with you for years. But as much as I want that…want this…want you, it’s something I know I can never have. It would be too heartbreaking to get used to the idea of having you and not being able to keep you. I would have let you do anything this morning, I was so caught up in…us. But then I remembered my duty, to the Pack, and to you. As Gamma, it is my job to marry a highly positioned alpha in order to create better alliances. And I shouldn't set my heart up for failure. I ran, because if I didn't I would have done something that is irreversible…please forgive me…please understand why I did it.” Dean is quiet, it makes you more nervous. He moves his hands to your waist then lifts you and sets you in his lap, demonstrating his alpha strength. He moves one hand to your back and starts rubbing small circles. The other hand he entwines with yours’ in your lap. He looks at you with sorrow in his eyes,  
     “I do. I understand all of it.” Dean looks as if he is about to cry, “And I agree with all of it…I wish you could be mine. It’s what Sam and I fought about this morning, it’s why I’m in here.”  
     “You and Sam fought…over me?”  
     “Pretty much, yeah. He found out that an Alpha is allowed to have more than one mate. He thought I would keep you. But he didn't know all of the history and politics behind it. Most Packs were destroyed because the pups fought over inheritance. I told him I couldn't do that willingly to my own pups or our Pack.” You think for a few minutes,  
     “I agree. Although having both you and Sam is a dream come true, I wouldn't want to burden our family and Pack with that. I know that Sam and I both want pups. Maybe he’ll take it better if I talk to him about it?”  
     “I hope so. I hate fighting with him, it feels like part of my soul is being ripped apart. I can't even imagine how dangerous it will be once we’re mated…” You nod your head thinking about his statement.  
     “I hope the alpha I mate with will love me as much as you love Sam. You know that’s why you’re hurting so bad right? It’s not the mating aspect, it’s that you love each other so deeply.”  
     “Yeah, Ellen tried explaining it once to me. It makes more sense now that I’m older and I have another love of my life to compare it to.” Dean squeezes your hand, which he never let go of. You put your head on his shoulder and he growls happily. You shift your face so you can scent him better. His loneliness is gone, and you are secretly happy that you were able to fix at least that. It makes you proud to be his sister. Dean can almost read your mind when he says quietly, almost dreamlike, “I’m proud you’re my sister too.” You sit with Dean for a while, only realizing you fell asleep curled up on his lap when he begins to run his fingers through your hair, waking you gently. “Hey, you better go talk to Sammy so I can eat at the same dinner table with him.” You yawn then laugh,  
     “You’re probably right. Plus I shouldn't be napping, it’s not even mid day yet.” He picks you up and sets you on your feet. He squeezes your hand one final time,  
     “Thank you.”  
     “It’s nothing.” You bend and kiss him on the head then leave. Your search for Sam takes you to the kitchen. He is there trying to help Ellen prepare the mid day meal, but it sounds like he is causing more trouble than helping.  
     “Sam, the stew, it’s boiling over!”  
     “Sorry Ellen, I got it.” You reach the door to see Sam stirring the caldron of stew in the fireplace while Ellen is rolling some bread dough on the table. Sam looks up and sees you,  
     “Hey. How is Dean?”  
     “He was pretty upset. He doesn't like fighting with you.”  
     “Neither do I. It isn't any easier for me to go through this. Besides, he should’ve given my ideas some thought before rejecting them completely.”  
     “I think he did Sam. He explained it all to me. He’s right. We can’t be together.”  
     “Are you kidding? It’s what you both want!”  
     “Yes, but just because it’s what we want, doesn't make it right for the Pack.” Sam rolls his eyes,  
     “What about what’s right for us? Are you so quick to deny your heart?”  
     “Sam, I have done that for the last 3 years. You know that. I’ll learn to love another.” Sam looks ready to cry, he moves toward you and grabs your hand and holds it up to his heart,  
     “Are you so quick to deny your soul?” You lean into him and he pulls you into a hug.  
     “I will always love you. I will always love Dean. But I cannot stay with you. I have to fulfill my duty as Gamma and marry for the benefit of the Winchester Pack.”  
     “I can’t believe you’re so willing to leave us, that you won’t fight to stay with us.” Sam lets you go and walks out of the door without looking back. You slump down into the nearest chair. Ellen’s hand rests on your shoulder.  
     “Give me a job to do.”  
     “You want to go pick up some herbs for me? It’ll get you out of the Lodge for a while?”  
     “Sounds great!”

     Ellen’s list of needed herbs takes you deep into the woods. Yet you stay near the popular trails just to be on the safe side. It wasn't considered unsafe in the woods away from the village, but you were alone so you take precaution. You are finally starting to calm down. The fight with Sam bothered you more than you thought it would. Never in your life did you think you would agree with Dean and not Sam. Being in the woods is helping, it’s taking your mind off of the fight and allowing you to appreciate this morning. The weather is actually very fine for the season, it makes for a pleasant task of picking herbs. You are lost in thought when you feel the hair on the back of your neck start to rise. You stand up and scan the area for the danger, for the eyes you feel watching you.  
     You see bright yellow eyes staring at you through the trees. They are not like yours, deep and golden, but are bright, like the sun. They are not inviting or familiar. You sniff the air hoping for a scent, again, the one you catch is not inviting or familiar. You turn and run as fast as you can. Just as you start to feel the vibration and shift about to happen, you feel jaws close around your ankle. You scream in pain as you fall, hitting your hands, arms, and face into the hard ground. You feel your nose pop and feel your blood start to trickle down your face. Being this injured your body won’t shift, it’s too dangerous, you are now stuck in your human form. You try to get up and crawl away but you feel the weight of a wolf collapse on your back, holding you down.  
     You throw your elbow back and hit him directly in the muzzle. He whines and falls to the side of you. You jump up and run the best you can toward the trail. He jumps and lands on you from behind, knocking the air out of you as you hit the ground, again, this time, you hear popping noises lower down. His claws start to attack your back. He shreds all of your clothes and skin, you can feel more blood running down your back and sides. He stops and moves his front paws around your hips and starts to lift you. You realize what he plans to do and time your attack just right. You manage to roll over while under him and kick with both legs into his chest. The wolf flies off of you. You try to get up but you can’t. You roll over and crawl away from him, anything to get away. He is on you in seconds, he flips you over onto your back, more pain, and leans down to inhale your scent. Having him that close to your throat is intimidating, but you realize you have a chance. He inhales deeply then freezes.  
     “That’s right asshole. I’m the Winchester Gamma. You are dead unless you let me go RIGHT NOW.” You barely manage to get the words out. You are pretty sure you don't sound as confident as you hope. He begins licking your neck, then he switches to the other side, covering your neck in his saliva and scent. It reeks of hatred. You think about attacking, but one false move and he could rip your throat out. The wolf licks his lips and steps back a few paces. He is still standing over you as he begins to swipe his paws down at your stomach and upper thighs. He is moving so fast you barely register what he is doing before you see tattered clothes and blood. The sight of blood triggers the intense pain that brings another scream from you. Your hands fly up to fight him off and defend yourself but all you feel is pain. You fight back for what feels like forever before you start to see dark spots. Your arms give out, the pain is overwhelming and the shock is beginning to numb the rest of your body. You no longer feel anything as you begin to pass out. Then you hear another voice yelling. The wolf above you stops the attack and retreats. You don't get a chance to see your possible savior, as you black out.

      Kevin is an alpha who was born into the Winchester Pack. He has always been happy here, even if he doesn't really get along with everyone. It’s not really their fault, he sometimes hears voices, he thinks, so people tend to keep their distance. He lives on the outskirts of the village just inside the forest. He was cleaning some tunics when he heard the scream. He stepped outside and faintly smelled an omega in distress. He was raised knowing that no omega should ever be harmed. He quickly ran into the forest to look. He tried to follow her scent which worked for a while, but then he could only scent alpha, just one. It was everywhere. Kevin realized that alpha had marked the entire area to cover his location. He had spent time preparing for this attack.  
     Kevin doubled his efforts, a sick knot twisting in his stomach at the thought of someone hurting an omega like this, in Winchester territory too. He had heard the stories of other Packs who treated omegas like slaves or like property, he couldn't understand it. He searched and searched and was just about to give up when he heard another scream. This one was very close. Kevin ran as fast as he could. He finally sees them, a light brown wolf with yellow eyes, standing over a female omega. He can see blood on the wolf’s paws and almost threw up when he saw that the wolf was licking up the blood coming from the omega’s stomach.  
     “Hey! Back off!” Kevin turns around and yells behind him, “Hey, she’s over here. Hurry up she’s hurt!” Kevin hopes his bluff will work, and it does. The bloody wolf takes off in the other direction. Not looking back. Kevin runs to the omega. He can’t believe how bad she looks, covered in blood from the gaping wound in her abdomen, her face covered in blood from what looks like a broken nose, but also from the scratches and scrapes and bruising. Kevin doesn't recognize her by sight or scent, he can only smell blood and the alpha attacker. He takes off his tunic, then his undershirt. He wraps the undershirt around her midsection, hoping it will slow down or stop the bleeding. He rips his tunic open lengthwise and wraps her naked body in it. He carefully lifts her and carries her as fast as he can to the Lodge.  
     He kicks the door open at the Lodge to hear Ellen, Delta and Gamma’s Lady in Waiting, screaming at him. Then she sees the omega in his arms and she immediately directs Kevin where to go. Kevin is directed into a back room where they dry herbs. There is a long table in the middle that he places her down on. Kevin hears other footsteps and sees Bobby, Alpha’s advisor, step into the room, along with a guard.  
     “Oh my god. Benny, go get Alpha.” Benny is already gone, starting the order before it’s out of Bobby’s mouth. “Kevin? It’s Kevin right?” Kevin nods. “Do you know Castiel? The apothecary?” Kevin nods again. “Can you fetch him here? And grab Missouri and Pamela the midwives too?”  
     “Yes, of course.”  
     “We’ll need you to come back so you can tell us what happened okay?”  
     “Of course.” Kevin turns to leave just as Alpha and Delta run into the room. The looks on their faces are heartbreaking. Kevin realizes who this hurt omega really is. He didn't recognize you. But there is no denying it, you’re the Winchester Gamma. Kevin almost has to hold his breath at the amount of grief coming off of the two Winchesters. Delta almost passes out, but Alpha catches him. He turns him around and forces Delta to scent him.  
     “Sammy, maybe you should wait outside?”  
     “No way, you can’t ask that of me. I need to help. Ellen, what can I do?”  
     “Get out of the way, so Kevin can get us more help!” The two look at Kevin for the first time. They move as Alpha says,  
     “Benny, go with Kevin. Help the apothecary with anything he needs to bring. Get him here as fast as possible.”  
     “Yes, Alpha.” Benny looks to Kevin and nods. The two exit the room.  
     “Sam, come hold this. Dean, come here.” Ellen is directing the two to stand on either side of your head. She hands Sam a bowl of clean water and rag. “It’ll help if we get this foreign scent off of her. Dean, you might want to take good note of it.” Dean lowers himself to scent you. He inhales and begins growling.  
     “Azazel.” He moves to Sam’s side and smells. He looks up at Sam and nods. Dean walks back to the other side as Sam begins washing his side of your neck. Dean is fuming with anger at this point.  
     “Dean, your anger isn't going to help her. She needs love and strength right now.” Dean looks like a pup just scolded. He nods and calms a little. Sam hands him the bowl and rag, as Dean begins washing his side of your neck. “Sam, go ahead and get your scent on her, it should help.” Sam begins kissing your neck and licking behind your ear. He licks slowly being careful not to hit too many of the scratches and bruises that cover your neck. Dean does the same on his side. He can tell from the scratches and wounds that you fought back, again making him proud, even in a situation like this. His heart aches for revenge. Just as Dean finishes, Benny arrives with Castiel.  
      Castiel is an interesting alpha. He doesn't possess very good social skills so he usually keeps to himself, which isn't surprising since his last Pack thought he had magical powers and went to extreme measures to steal them. He escaped and found sanctuary in the Winchester Pack and has been with them ever since, roughly 10 years now. He lives on the edge of the village and runs a medicine shop and sees patients. The head family has called on him for emergencies or troublesome cases. Usually, whatever Bobby or Ellen can’t handle. He is very good at what he does, and over the years, Sam and Dean have grown to trust him entirely.  
     Dean knows that you are in the best hands. He looks to Bobby who gives him a solemn nod. Dean kisses Sam and then you on the forehead before leaving. Benny follows him out of the room. As they leave, Kevin returns with Missouri and Pamela. The betas run by them to the drying room turned operating arena. Dean pulls Kevin aside.  
     “Thank you for everything you have done for me and my Pack. But I need to ask one more thing of you. I need to know everything that happened.”  
     “Alpha, I’m sorry this happened, to anyone, but especially your sister. She’s always been so kind to me, I’m glad I could help.” He takes a deep breath before continuing. He tells Dean everything he saw and did. Dean looks visibly shook up at the end. “I wish I could do more.”  
     “Would you be willing to show a hunting party where you found her?”  
     “Yes, and I’m willing to help the hunting party destroy that monster.” Dean nods,  
     “We’ll leave from your home in an hour.” Kevin nods and leaves the Lodge. Dean looks to Benny,  
     “Prepare anything we need here and I’ll meet you at Kevin’s. Then you can come back here.”  
     “What? No way Boss. I’m coming with ya. Nobody does that to Gamma and gets away with it. Plus I need to watch your back.” Dean nods and is grateful. Benny may be a beta, but you would never tell by his size or mannerisms. Dean likes having a beta bodyguard, it keeps him balanced whenever his Alpha edges out, especially if he’s dealing with betas or omegas.  "That's fine, but get a guard on duty. We don't know if there will be another attack on her or the village." asDean leaves and heads to round up a hunting party. His first stop is Charlie’s. While not physically dominating, Charlie is the smartest hunter in his Pack. If he needs to track a sick bastard he needs someone who can outthink him. Dean has always thought of Charlie as another sister and is always happy when he gets to hang out with her. This will be one of the few exceptions to

     "That's fine, but get a guard on duty. We don't know if there will be another attack on her or the village." asDean leaves and heads to round up a hunting party. His first stop is Charlie’s. While not physically dominating, Charlie is the smartest hunter in his Pack. If he needs to track a sick bastard he needs someone who can outthink him. Dean has always thought of Charlie as another sister and is always happy when he gets to hang out with her. This will be one of the few exceptions, as Charlie doesn't hesitate to say yes.  
     Dean’s next visit is to Jo. Jo never gives up. She is the most passionate hunter and won’t stop till the job is done. Dean has always liked Jo, he thought she had a crush on him for a while too. But he thinks it was just a phase, he’s heard that she has been flirting with an omega named Samandriel for a while now. Jo is quick with a yes for the hunt.  
     Dean’s final stop is Ash. Ash has a unique hunting style, berserker. He holds nothing back. This can be strategically compromising, but Dean likes how intimidating it is too. Ash is a crazy guy, especially after some mead, but Dean likes his humor. Luckily, Ash is sober and answers with a yes.  
     Dean heads to Kevin’s. Kevin is also a talented hunter, he has a knack for senses. He has some of the best smelling abilities in the Pack and also has great eyesight in the dark. He has already shown his loyalty today. Dean is happy to have him on the hunt, although he is worried that if Kevin struggled with scenting through the forest, then it’s probably that this hunt will be more difficult than Dean anticipates.  
     Once all of the alphas and Benny are together in Kevin’s home Dean feels they need an explanation,  
     “I told you of some of what happened today, but I think you should know the whole story. My sister was attacked today in the woods, not far from one of the trails. It appears that this was planned, maybe for her, maybe for a random victim, I don’t know yet. We are to capture the attacker alive, for questioning. His fate may depend on his answers. Stay close, we don't know if he worked alone or if we’re dealing with a rogue pack.” He can see their emotions range from anger to horror to sadness as he tells his tale. They all share determination. Dean shifts first, then leaves, they all follow.  
     Kevin leads them to the clearing covered in the alpha’s scent. They all scent a tree to pick up his trail. Kevin then leads them to where he found Gamma. Her blood is everywhere and Dean, even in wolf form, is shaken by the sight. Benny is right there to help him. Dean takes a moment then lifts his head and howls, deep and loud, full of so much emotion, grief and anger. It’s a declaration of war. The other wolves howl with him, lending him their strength and support. The hunt has officially begun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medical trauma explained by someone with no medical training...I watched a lot of E.R. growing up, does that count? Be aware of possible triggers.

     At the Lodge everyone is doing something to help keep you alive. Castiel was shocked to see the wounds, he asks quietly in his deep, rough voice,  
     “This was a random attack?” Sam responds, clearly broken but trying to stay strong,  
     “We don’t know yet.” Castiel just nods silently, clearly thinking more than he is saying. He is pretty sure this was intentional, the claw marks are perfectly located at key points on the body. The attacker wanted to make a point, not caring whether you survived. Castiel does not look forward to that conversation later.  
     Bobby and Ellen are working on stitching up the ankle, which will need some time to regrow muscles that were damaged. Sam is monitoring breathing and pulse. He is also cleaning the wounds on your face and arms. There is no denying the priority of the abdomen wound. The midwives assist Castiel on stitching the pieces back together. Castiel gasps when he finally sees some of the damage for the first time through the blood. Sam is quick to ask,  
     “What? How bad is it?” Castiel tries not to get sick, knowing this was done to an omega, this omega, he is positive now this was planned.  
     “Bad, but she may yet survive.” He doesn't want to tell them the truth yet. He still hasn't seen everything yet. As he moves his hands around, Pamela and Missouri see some of the damage. Missouri has silent tears to match Sam’s now. Pamela just looks angrier.  
     “I need you two to focus. She needs healers, not mourners or hunters. She already has plenty of those. And I suspect she’ll have even more if we can get her through this.” The two betas nod silently and concentrate even harder at the task ahead of them. As if hearing Castiel’s words, they hear the howling. Sam looks up, fear etching his eyes, he knows his Alpha is going after the monster. He is worried he might lose them both today. His silent tears continue to fall.

     They run silently after the trail left behind by the attacker. Dean knows its Azazel, a rogue wolf who applied to be a part of the Winchester Pack many times. He has never been allowed to join and for that clearly he wanted revenge. Dean never regretted denying his entrance to the Pack, there was always something off about him. The last time he was denied, Sam was in the room with Dean. Azazel looked hungry, in a sick way, he stared at Sam. It made both Sam and Dean uncomfortable. Dean was glad his previous decisions were justified. He never thought Azazel would actively plan an attack against himself, he felt guilty for secretly hoping this was a random attack.  
     They hunted past sundown, when they finally caught up to him. He was not alone. There were other wolves with him in the clearing near a cave. Dean realized this rogue Pack had been hiding out on his territory. Dean made a mental note to increase the sweeps of the territorial lands. There were two other females and one other male. Dean didn't recognize any of them. He gave a low warning growl, emphasizing that they were only here for Azazel. None of the wolves moved, they would all join in the fight.

     They work on Gamma past sundown when Castiel needed to make decisions about what to do next. He asked Sam to follow him out of the room. Once they were in the hall Castiel quietly explained to Sam the situation. Sam broke into sobs and would have fallen to the ground without Castiel’s hold on his shoulders.  
     “…I need to know what to do next. If I remove all of it, she will no longer be an omega. If I leave it, it won’t change the circumstances. She will have to do deal with the psychological effects no matter what I do. What do you think Dean would prefer? He is her Alpha and brother, I would normally consult him.” Through his tears Sam says,  
     “We’ve never been like that. She’s independent.”  
     “What would she prefer Sam?” He thinks, and finally gets out,  
     “Leave it…Don’t take that away from her as well.” Castiel leaves Sam in the hallway to return to Gamma to finish his surgery. Sam slowly sinks to the floor his sobs returning in full. Ellen comes over and embraces him. She and Bobby had just finished with the ankle. They were waiting on Castiel to finish with the abdomen before looking at her back. They know stitches are needed there too, but it could wait. Sam accepted the hug and cried into her shoulder.

     Dean fought with Azazel, it was ferocious. Dean could make out how proud Azazel was about hurting Dean’s kin, which made Dean even more angry. Azazel met Dean hit to hit. The tales of Alpha Winchester’s hunting and fighting skills were notorious. Azazel had been waiting for this moment for a long time, planning, training, he was ready. He managed to slow Dean down by biting at his legs, managing to sink his jaws twice. Azazel loved the sound that roared out of Dean’s mouth when he suffered the hit to his back. He thought he had won the battle at that point, Dean hit the ground hard surrounded by his shed blood, it took a while to start fighting again, but Dean didn't give up. He fought back tirelessly, eventually beating the fight out of his opponent. Blood covered both of the fighters, most of it being Azazel’s. Every wound he had was bleeding, Dean was merciless with his strikes.  
     The other wolves who fought alongside Azazel were all tough fighters, clearly they had been rogue for some time. They were used to fighting for everything they had. The other alpha male had icy blue eyes and light grey and white fur. He was tall and thin but agile as he fought against Charlie and Kevin. The alpha female had a bright red coat, almost matched Charlie’s. She also had blue eyes and was by far the toughest fighter next to Azazel. She kept Benny and Ash busy with her head-on attacks. The final female was an omega. She also had bright blue eyes. She was tough even for an omega as she fought against Jo. Dean had to do double takes watching the two blond wolves fight each other. The fighting was bloody, but didn’t last too long.  
     Finally Dean shifted so everyone understood his true intentions. The rest of his Pack shifts also. The four bleeding wolves were held captive by Dean’s Pack, listening carefully as their lives were in his hands now.  
     “You three, are exiled from Winchester Pack territory forever upon pain of death. You did no harm to any of my Pack, you only defended your ‘Alpha,’ so I’m letting you live. Get out of my sight.” The other three wolves leave, injured and defeated. He then turns to Azazel, being held firmly between Benny and Ash. It’s clear he bleeding freely, Dean isn't sorry for causing it. Dean walks over and pinches a specific spot on Azazel’s neck. When pressed by another Alpha who is dominant, it forces that wolf to shift. Azazel’s human form was now on the ground. His eyes never stopped glowing yellow. Dean asks as calmly as he can,  
     “Azazel, did you plan the attack on my kin?”  
     “Yes and no. That was just…a bonus.”  
     “Explain yourself.”  
     “I planned an attack. It was wasn't supposed to happen so quickly. I was going to find a way to lure your Delta out and destroy him.”  
     “Why attack the female omega?”  
     “She was in my way. I was just going to rape her, maybe eat her. I’ve developed a palette for omega. But when I scented who she was related to…Oh!…was I in luck! The Gamma instead! I couldn't just leave her untouched…I decided to play with her first.” Azazel licked his lips, “And boy…did she taste sweet! I would’ve eaten more if I wasn't interrupted…” Dean can no longer contain his anger. Using all of his Alpha strength, Dean punches Azazel so hard and fast it snaps his neck instantly. Benny and Ash let the body fall to the ground. Benny looks at the carcass and asks,  
     “What do you wanna do with it Boss?”  
     “Leave it to the foxes and ravens. I’m sorry I didn't handle that better.” Jo speaks up,  
     “I’m not, I was ready to kill him myself, I couldn't stand listening to that guy.” The rest nod their head in agreement. Charlie speaks next,  
     “Alpha, you did the right thing. He wasn't going to tell you anymore, just try to hurt you any way he could, knowing he had already lost. Besides, I’m with Jo, I wanted to kill him too.”  
     “I’m surprised you waited so long.” Was Ash’s surprised comment. Dean tried not to smile. His friends, his Pack, were so good to him. He made a mental note to think of a way to thank them all later, right now he had two omegas he wanted to get home to.  
     “Let’s get back. Every healer in the village was at the Lodge when we left, they’ll see to your wounds.” They all shifted and ran back as fast as they could. They were all nursing some kind of wounds, Dean the most. Azazel’s comments did not do anything to comfort Dean about what he would find when he got home.

     When they arrived the healers were all around a table eating. Ellen heard the noise and was the first at the door,  
     “Dean? Is that you…You’re covered in blood! Castiel! Pamela! Missouri! Get in here quick!” The healers all rush in and help the hunters. Castiel arrives first and helps Dean move into the drying room. Dean can smell your blood everywhere and his heart breaks. He looks to Castiel and asks quietly with an almost broken voice,  
     “Is she…alive?”  
     “Yes Alpha, she is sleeping in your room. Delta is with her.” Dean exhales so hard, he is so relieved, he loses his balance, Castiel helps catch him,  
     “Whoa, Alpha. Let’s worry about you right now?” Dean nods as Castiel helps him climb onto the table.  
     “What did he…do to her?” Castiel tilts his head, curious, squints his eyes really looking at Dean, then realizing Dean knows something that he hasn't told anyone yet,  
     “I think that…can wait until tomorrow. By your leave I’ll be staying in the Lodge for a few days to see to all of my patients.” Dean nods and allows Castiel to work. He can see Dean has four severe gashes on his back, a deep bite wound on his thigh, another bite wound on his calf, bruising and abrasions all around his face and hands, bite marks around his neck, and what appears to be a badly sprained ankle. Dean knows he has the worst of the wounds, but he worries about the rest of the hunting party. He calls out,  
     “Ellen!” She arrives a moment later,  
     “Yes?”  
     “How is everyone? The hunters?”  
     “Not as bad as you. You know, just because you’re Alpha doesn't mean you have to have the biggest scars…” Castiel smiles and Dean chuckles. Her sarcasm is a welcome relief in all of the pain today. She wraps a linen around Dean’s waist and ties it on. Dean had forgotten to lead the hunters back to Kevin’s for their clothes. They were all so concerned about their wounds and the omegas they came straight to the Lodge. Benny limps in, wearing a tunic that belonged to someone else,  
     “Boss, where do you want me stationed tonight?”  
     “In your home, in bed. Get some rest, you’ve earned it. Get Gadreel, reposition him to the bedroom guard.” Ellen responds,  
     “Bobby already did that. He should be there now.” Benny smiles,  
     “Good night Boss. You did good tonight.” Dean nods and winces just as Castiel is examining his back wounds. He is positioned on his stomach on the table and given a strap of leather to bite down on as Cas pours liquid onto Dean’s back. It feels like fire has just erupted on his skin and he bites into the strap suppressing his scream the best he can. Dean feels like he is on the table forever. Finally he is given permission to go to bed only after he drinks a tonic to help with his pain so he can sleep. Dean does it quickly while Castiel laughs at his enthusiasm. He then stumbles off the table and Castiel is there to catch him again. Dean is so shaky on his legs that Castiel ends up helping him walk. They stop at the kitchen to check on everyone. Most of the hunting party has gone home in bandages, but Missouri is still wrapping Kevin’s calf while Pamela is stitching up Charlie’s shoulder. Ellen is cooking something, presumably for tomorrow, but Dean doesn't concern himself with that. He worries about sleeping arrangements,  
     “Ellen, do we have enough beds for them tonight?”  
     “Yes, we prepared enough beds for everyone, hunters and healers, just in case. Go to bed. Bobby will handle your affairs tomorrow.” She comes over to Dean and gives him a kiss on the forehead before letting Castiel move him to his own bedroom. Castiel comments as they move,  
     “Make sure you don’t move too much by yourself. You need to stay off of your ankle for a few days. Your sister won’t be moving for that period either, so you won’t be bed ridden alone. I’ll come in after your breakfast and we can discuss the medical side of what happened to all of you.”  
     “What do you mean, all of us?” Dean thought Castiel was implying something had happened to Sam too, but maybe it was the tonic, making his head groggy, which he definitely felt now.  
     “Sam had some difficulty dealing with the events of tonight. I’m not sure yet why, but I have some theories. I gave him a tonic to help with sleep as well. We’ll discuss it tomorrow. If you have any problems tonight just yell. I’ll be down the hall.”  
     “Thank you…Castiel. I really…don’t know how…to thank you…” Dean barely manages to get his voice to work, he is so tired. It feels like Castiel is practically carrying him. Finally they reach the door and see Gadreel who quickly rushes to help Castiel, with a worried look on his face.  
     “He’ll be fine, I gave him a sleeping draught which is taking effect sooner than I thought it would.” Gadreel sighs a relieved breath and helps Castiel move Dean into the bedroom. They lay him down on the edge of the bed. They carefully roll him over to his stomach so he doesn't hurt his stitches in his back. His arm moves out of it’s own accord and finds Sam’s hand resting on your chest. Dean nestles his arm onto your chest and grips Sam’s hand and breathes deeply.

     Sam wakes the next morning with the sun already up, he knows the rest of the house should be functioning. He is still curled around you with his hand being squeezed tightly by Dean. He can barely contain his relief. He notices that you still look deathly pale. He leans down and inhales your scent, it’s better than it was last night, but it still smells sick, slightly off of your normal scent. The look on your face is peaceful and Sam is grateful for that at least. He kisses your cheek before trying to free himself of Dean’s grasp. As Sam tries to slip his hand free, Dean squeezes tighter. Finally Sam just yanks his hand away from Dean and gets out of bed. Dean wakes instantly,  
     “Sam?” His voice is so sluggish, he needs more sleep. Sam rushes over to Dean’s side of the bed, his hands run through Dean’s hair as Dean lifts his head to look in Sam’s direction,  
     “I’m here Dean. I’m just going to the kitchen. It’s all right, go back to sleep.” Sam bends down and kisses Dean’s lips. He watches as Dean falls back asleep quickly squeezing his hand in your nightshirt instead, clearly he was given a sleep tonic too. Dean never falls back asleep. Sam takes a moment to look at Dean’s injuries for the first time and his earlier relief is washed away as concern replaces it. Dean’s whole back is bandaged, plus his entire right leg and his left ankle. His face is covered in bruising and his hand is all scratched up. Sam leaves the room before his saddened scent wakes Dean.  
     After relieving himself he makes his way to the kitchen. Castiel is already eating at the side table. Sam helps himself to a tray for him and Dean. He greets Castiel,  
     “Good morning Castiel, how are you doing this morning?”  
     “I’m doing well. How are you feeling today?”  
     “I still feel a little weak.”  
     “That is to be expected. It was a traumatic night for us all.”  
     “How long after I went to sleep did Dean return?”  
     “He and the other hunters came in about 2 hours after you went to bed.”  
     “The other hunters came here too?”  
     “Yes, they all had some kind of battle wound, and Dean brought them here knowing all of the healers in the village were tending to your sister. Speaking of which, how is she doing this morning?”  
     “Still no color and her scent is off. Can you tell me what happened to Dean? It seems as thought his whole body is bandaged.” Castiel nods in thought,  
     “I’d like to explain it in detail to both of you later. But, Alpha suffered severe injuries last night. While only the back wounds were life threatening, the rest will cause discomfort for a while. I’m afraid he will have to rely on your omega skills for a few days.”  
     “Is that what I felt last night? When Dean received his back wounds?”  
     “It’s possible. It’s rare for unmated couples to ‘feel’ each other without a mating bond. Usually only mates can do that.”  
     “Yes, but we’ve been living as mates for the last three years, and we’re siblings.”  
     “Exactly, two factors that I think may play a large role in why you were able to experience Dean’s wounds last night. I hope however, now that you are aware of this, greater precaution can be taken in the future.”  
     “Trust me, I don’t want to go through that again. When are you planning on talking with Dean?”  
     “I can come in after I finish breakfast if you’d like? Was Alpha awake?”  
     “Not yet, but once he smells food he will be.” Sam smiles as he spoons a large portion of porridge into a bowl for him and Dean to share.  
     “Great. I’ll come check on you both in a little while.”  
     “Thanks Castiel.” Sam begins to exit the kitchen.  
     “Anytime Sam.” Sam gets back to the room and pulls a chair up next to the bed on Dean’s side. He sits down and takes a bite of the porridge. It tastes amazing, and just as Sam expected Dean starts to stir, with a major groan. He slowly opens his eyes and lifts his head,  
     “Did you bring me some?” His voice is gravely. Sam responds with pride,  
     “Of course.” Dean smiles slightly,  
     “Best omega ever.” Sam chuckles,  
     “But you’ll need to sit up to eat. And I’m guessing you can’t rest against your back to easily.” Sam sets down the food. He helps Dean roll over carefully, then sit up and scoot back. Sam places more pillows behind Dean to give him the softest back rest he can. Dean winces through the whole process but does as much as he can to help. Once he is settled, Sam sits in his chair again. Dean looks over to see you propped in bed, asleep. He looks sad,  
     “Sammy, I can only scent her a little from here. When was the last time you checked her?”  
     “This morning before I went to get breakfast. She’s not healthy. Castiel is coming in to talk with us. I already told him about her this morning.” Dean nods his understanding. He slowly moves his bandaged hand and intertwines his fingers with yours. Then he turns to Sam with his mouth open. Sam laughs and obliges Dean with a spoonful of porridge. They eat in silence, taking turns with the bites. There is a nervous energy in the room, both knowing that Castiel will come and explain everything. They soon finish their meal and as Sam is setting down the dishes Castiel knocks on the door frame. The door is slightly ajar but Sam gets up to open it anyway.  
     “Come on in.”  
     “Thank you. Alpha I’m glad to see you awake so soon. How are you feeling?”  
     “Really Cas, you can call me Dean.”  
     “If you insist…How do you feel Dean?” Cas walks over and checks your pulse and temperature, then he leans down and inhales your scent. He checks your eyes then your mouth. Satisfied, he walks to the other side of the bed and sits in the chair Sam was using for breakfast. Sam sits down on the edge of the bed next to Dean.  
     “I’ll tell you, but first I want to know how the omegas are doing.” Dean points to Sam and you. Castiel sighs,  
     “Of course, always stubborn. Sam, do you want to explain what happened or should I?” Sam looks like he was caught stealing something. He shakes his head,  
     “You’ll probably do a better job.”  
     “Alright, last night, we guess around the time you received the wounds to your back, Sam experienced a similar sensation. It led to him losing consciousness. When he awoke he was in an extreme amount of pain, so I decided to give him a sleeping draught to help.” Dean looks shocked,  
     “That’s possible? I mean, we haven’t even become mates yet…”  
     “It’s extremely rare. Sam and I believe that the combination of you being siblings coupled with the fact that you have spent three years living as mates helped it occur. You share a strong bond with each other, I can only imagine what it will be like once you become mates.” Dean looks to Sam,  
     “Has this ever happened before?” Sam responds honestly,  
     “No. I think it may have been because of how serious your injuries are. Plus I don’t think the added stress of the night helped any.” Dean nods and looks to Castiel,  
     “And my sister?” Sam takes Dean’s other hand and squeezes it. Castiel looks at Sam and gives him a small smile, then takes a deep, calming breath,  
     “Your sister suffered grave injuries yesterday. I’m not sure when she will wake up, or if she will be able to communicate normally if she does. Her head was hit multiple times, probably from falling on the ground, which left scrapes and scars on her arms and legs as well. Her ankle was bitten deep enough to need stitches and she’ll need help walking for a while until her muscles can rebuild. She has a broken rib, possibly two, which will limit her lifting and arm movement at least until the new moon, if not longer. Her back is covered in claw marks, some needed stitches. She also has defensive wounds on her arms from trying to defend her abdomen. It appears that the majority of the attack was centered there.” Castiel pauses before he continues. Dean is trying to stay calm, but he doesn't have the energy to guard his senses. His scent is exposing his fear, worry and anger. Dean knows this is the key to whether or not Azazel was bluffing. He doesn't realize he is holding his breath.  
“I tried to save what I could. Her ovaries and glands should mend and function properly. She will still produce slick and smell like an omega. She will still have heats and urges like an omega. But there wasn’t enough of her uterus left to operate on. I couldn’t repair it. I’m so sorry Dean, she will never bare pups.” Dean’s response is not what Sam expected. Dean sounds furious,  
     “Did. He. Eat. It?” Castiel is not surprised, he remembers Dean’s comment from the previous night. He tries to stay professional as he says,  
     “It appears that it was…gnawed on and bitten, yes, it’s possible.” Castiel doesn't want to think about the image that he saw the night before. He looks to Dean instead, who is not breathing and starting to lose color. “Dean…Alpha! Breathe!” Castiel shakes Dean’s shoulders gently as Sam squeezes his hand. Dean shakes his head, waking up,  
     “He said he…ate her…I never thought…I had hoped he was bluffing…but…” Dean sounds lost, like a pup. Not wanting to believe the reality right in front of him, he goes into shock. Castiel stands up and steps back as he orders,  
     “Sam, he needs to scent you quick! He’s going into shock.” Sam is immediately pulling Dean’s face toward his neck. He has carefully crawled into Dean’s lap. Sam starts coaching Dean,  
     “Come on Dean, breathe for me…Breathe for me Alpha…” Finally they hear Dean inhale slow, deep, and shaky. Sam can feel wetness hitting his neck. He knows Dean is crying, his grief finally beat out the shock. Soon, Dean is reaching with his free hand and pulling Sam tighter as he begins to openly sob into Sam’s neck and shoulders. Castiel steps out of the room to give them some privacy. After a while Dean falls asleep in Sam’s arms. Sam readjusts some of Dean’s pillows and lays him down gently. Sam steps out to the hall to find Castiel speaking with Benny, who is on duty. Sam can’t hide the tears in his eyes any longer. He approaches Castiel.  
     “How is he?” Castiel’s concern can be heard in his voice. Sam is grateful for his friend to be the one to give such news,  
     “He fell asleep. I laid him back down. I just came to let you know. I’m probably going to go back to sleep too. I feel horrible.” Castiel nods,  
     “That’s a good idea. You all need the rest. Don’t wake Dean before lunch. Let him sleep as much as possible.” He turns to Benny, “That goes for you too, emergencies only.” Benny nods,  
     “Sure thing Doc.”  
     “I’ll come back after lunch to check on you all again.”  
     “Thanks Castiel.”  
     “It’s nothing. I only wish I could do more. Get some rest Sam, you’re going to need it.” Sam nods as he reenters the room shutting the door behind him. He slowly crawls into bed beside you. He curls up next you, sharing your pillow as he stretches his arm out to reach for Dean’s hand. When he finds it, he squeezes and falls into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, no official medical training. Also, be aware of triggers. Although I did not intend her to be suicidal, just clumsy, upset and fragile, it may be construed that way, at least, that is how the other characters will respond.

      Dean is woken by Ellen, who brings lunch. He asks,  
     “Hey, how are you and Bobby holding up?”  
     “Oh Dean, I’m sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.”  
     “Nah, I was starting to wake up anyway. How’s Bobby?”  
     “Grumpy as ever. You know how he hates when you’re not around.” Dean chuckles,  
     “I know. Tell him I won’t be in bed for too much longer.”  
     “Well, that’s up to the healer isn’t it?”  
     “Not if I need to handle Pack business.” Sam is awake now and has heard everything, decides to add his thoughts,  
     “Yes, Ellen. It’s up to Castiel when Dean is allowed to leave bed. I won’t take any chances of him being hurt any longer because he was too stubborn to listen…” Dean laughs and squeezes Sam’s hand,  
     “I don’t think I’m gonna win this fight.” Sam smiles and gets up to help Ellen,  
     “Nope, you might as well save your energy.” Sam and Ellen set a tray with food and drinks on the small table next to Dean. Sam sits in the chair beside it.  
     “When you’re done eating let me know. I’ll get the dishes picked up, then we’ll get your sister moved to her new room.” This catches Sam and Dean off guard. Sam comments,  
     “What do you mean her new room?” Ellen sighs,  
     “Sam, we can’t keep her in here. There’s hardly enough room for the two of you in that bed, let alone all three of you! I prepared one of the guest rooms so she can stay in there.” Sam looks shocked, but Dean responds,  
     “What if we want her here, in this bed?”  
     “Then we can move you Dean. You’re not gonna want to be here when we need to change the linens and clean her. She’s not really in control of her body at the moment, I don’t think you want to stay with her in that condition.” Dean thinks about it and his eyebrows knit together,  
     “It’s exactly when I want to stay with her. If not in sickness then when? Besides, she’ll probably heal faster if she is near an Alpha, especially her kin.” Sam can’t believe Dean is arguing this. He is happy, but surprised,  
     “Ellen, I’ll be here too. I’ll help you with her, changing linens, bathings, whatever you need.” Dean nods and is happy Sam is backing him up on this. Ellen just sighs,  
     “Okay. It’ll be messy, but if that’s what you want, then okay.” Dean smiles,  
     “Thanks Ellen. I need them near me right now.” Ellen nods and leaves. Sam looks to Dean,  
     “Is that really all this is about?” Dean sighs and debates whether or not he wants to confide in Sam. He decides if they are to be mates and he is stuck bed for a few days it might be easier to be honest, holding the bridge of his nose through a difficult confession he admits,  
     “No. I feel guilty for not being able to protect her, I feel guilty that you suffered because of my actions, and I feel guilty that I may hurt you for loving her. I don't want to lose her, or you, ever. This whole thing made me realize that. I want her as my mate, no matter what. I’m afraid that she’ll reject me, or that you will reject me because of all of this.” Sam is surprised how honest Dean is right now,  
     “Dean, you know I love both of you. If you were able to mate her as well, that would only make me more happy. I would never reject you because you love her.” Dean smiles as Sam leans over and kisses him on the lips then says,  
     “Let’s eat.” Dean smiles,  
     “You know you’re the best omega ever, right?”  
     “I know.” Sam helps Dean eat his lunch, they finish quickly and Sam takes the dishes and leaves to get Ellen. They both return with linens and a bucket of warm water in hand. Then they begin to coordinate everyone’s movement. Sam moves Dean to the chair beside the bed. Then Sam rolls you over on to your stomach carefully. He and Ellen sponge bathe your backside. Then he carefully rolls you back over. They wash your front side.  
     Dean tries to be modest and not stare, but he also feels the need to learn this process. It bothers him that he isn't helping Sam do this, it feels like it should be his place to care for you like this. Once done, Sam lifts you and places you gently in Dean’s lap, it becomes harder for Dean not to notice when you are lying nude in his lap. Of course, a great deal of your body is covered in bandages, which kind of makes Dean feel horrible. He holds you on his good leg and keeps you close to his neck, so you can scent. He notices your breathing changes once you scent him. At first your breathing and heartbeat speed up, then he can feel it slow down, more calm than before. You feel more at peace. Dean is proud that he can help this little bit and wishes he could do more. Ellen looks over and can see how happy and content Dean is with you in his lap, eyes closed and humming while caressing your hair, she smiles unknowingly.  
     While Dean holds you, Sam and Ellen change the bedding. It’s a fairly quick process with the two of them working. Once done, Sam lifts you and places you back onto the center of the bed. Ellen takes the dirty linens out and passes Castiel as he comes in. He looks around impressed,  
     “Already out of bed Dean?”  
     “Yeah, I needed to stretch. How is everything? How are the other hunters doing?”  
     “Everyone seems to be doing fine. Most of their injuries have already healed. How do you feel?” Dean knows he should be honest with Cas, besides a great healer he has become an unofficial confidant of Dean’s over the years,  
     “Okay. This morning was more…exhausting than I thought it would be.” Castiel nods his head,  
     “That is to be expected. Difficult news is always trying…but now to recovery. How does your back and legs feel?”  
     “Sore. Everything hurts.”  
     “Well, we’ll change your bandages then give you something for the pain. I would also recommend lying on your stomach more. I noticed this morning you have been leaning against your back.”  
     “It was uncomfortable to lay on my stomach that long, but yeah, I’ll try.” Castiel nods and motions for Sam to come help. They change Dean’s leg bandages while he is in the chair. Cas gives him another tonic for pain, then Sam and Cas help Dean get into bed on his stomach. While there, they remove the bandages on Dean’s back. Cas bends close and sniffs the injured area. Sam is immediately concerned,  
     “What is it Castiel?”  
     “I don’t like the look or scent of the wounds. There may be a small infection taking hold. Sam, hand me the green bottle in my bag.” Sam reaches down by his feet to dig through the bag Castiel brought with him. He finds the bottle and hands it to Castiel who removes the stopper. “Dean, this is going to hurt, a lot. Do you want something to bite into?” Dean shakes his head as he places his face down into the pillow. Sam grabs his hand for support. Cas carefully pours the liquid onto Dean’s back and his scream echoes through the bed chamber, the pillow doing nothing to curb it.  
     It’s followed by a moan from you. Pain is etched on your face, as you try to move, your body begins to twitch from pain. Castiel’s attention immediately moves to you.  
     “Dean, I need you to calm down. You’re scaring her.” Dean turns his head and can feel air hit the tears leaking out of his eyes. He looks at your face and moves his hand to your cheek, gently caressing it,  
     “It’s alright Baby Girl. Shh. I’m good. Rest now.” Your face relaxes and your body stops moving. Sam lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Castiel goes back to working on Dean, who hasn’t stopped touching your cheek. Sam realizes it’s helping Dean stay calm, that he instead is choosing to focus on you. Sam takes comfort in that. He helps Castiel finish cleaning and changing the bandages on Dean’s back before they begin to work on you.  
     They carefully crawl into bed on the other side of you, now facing Dean. Sam can see the tonic taking effect, Dean’s eyes are starting to droop, he’s fighting against it, to watch over you, he wraps his arm around yours, holding onto you like a stuffed toy. Sam smiles and says soothingly,  
     “Dean, it’s okay. I’ve got her.” Dean knows Sam is the only person he would trust you to, well, maybe Castiel too. He can’t help but fall asleep immediately. Sam chuckles and helps Castiel. They slowly unwrap Dean’s arm, then roll you onto your stomach, and change the wrappings on your back. Then put you back next to Dean, wrap his arm again around yours, noticing a small smile twitch at Dean’s lips, then start work on your abdomen. The look of your wound is not as bad as Dean’s, Cas doesn't scent or see any infection. The cleaning and changing is fairly straight forward. Once Cas is done with your abdomen, he begins on your ankle.  
     “Sam, have you noticed any other movement or sound from her?”  
     “No, just what happened right now. Why? Should I?”  
     “Not necessarily, but it could be a clue as to how her healing is progressing. I want to give her another tonic for pain, help me feed it to her.”  
     “How long should she sleep? Is it healthy to be out for this long?”  
     “Her body is trying to repair itself. It will be much easier and faster if it doesn't have to deal with trying to function while awake as well. She should be fine, hopefully, but tomorrow she should drink some liquids, just so her body doesn't start to dehydrate or starve itself.” Sam nods. He knows he is going to be responsible for the two of you for the next few days.

     A few days later and Dean is able to walk on his own. Alphas and betas heal quicker than omegas. This is due to their biology accounting for fighting and skirmishes. Omegas weren't designed to fight, so your recovery is expected to take longer. Between the two of them, either Sam or Dean are with you at all times. Neither wants you to be alone if you wake up, which happens after five very long days. Sam is curled up next to you reading as your eyes slowly start to open. You blink a few times and slowly move your head toward the scent that hasn't left your side. You smile at Sam,  
     “Hey.” Your voice is scratchy and dry. Sam smiles, you can tell he’s holding tears back as he reaches his hand down to stroke your cheek,  
     “Hey Babe. It’s good to see you.”  
     “You too…Dean?” Sam calls for Benny quietly,  
     “Yeah Delta?” Sam whispers urgently,  
     “Get Alpha now. And Castiel.” Benny runs. He saw what was happening and a smile breaks over his face. He finds Dean in a meeting with Bobby and a few other alphas. When Dean sees Benny’s grin, he knows, and runs out of the room. Dean arrives to see you smiling at Sam and his heart melts with happiness. He’s never seen anything so beautiful, his two omegas, alive and smiling. You slowly turn your head to see Dean moving toward you. He still has a slight limp but it doesn't slow him down. He crawls carefully onto the bed next to you and takes your hand. He kisses it and it fills you with relief.  
     You are surprised to see that you are in Sam and Dean’s room. You expected to be in a guest room or back in your home. Dean appears to care less about the stereotypes, omegas care for the injured and anyone else would be seen as weak for the doing the same. You know now that he too has been by your side through all of this.  
     “How long?” You ask, your voice still doesn't sound like you. Dean winces and looks into your eyes,  
     “Don’t worry about that, I’m just glad to have you back.” You can tell he means it, so much sincerity in his eyes. You worry that he’s not telling you anything. You start to feel uneasiness and worry creep into the room through both of their scents, something is wrong.  
     “What happened? Did he attack someone else? I tried to stop him, but I couldn’t…I…” Sam breaks into tears and just puts his face into your neck, letting his tears fall silently. Dean looks upset but pride shines in his eyes,  
     “No Baby Girl, he didn't hurt anyone else. I’m so proud of you, that you fought back.”  
     “What happened?…Sam, you’re scaring me…” Sam tries to recover, lifting his head and wiping his eyes and nose.  
     “Sorry Babe, I’m just so glad that you’re alright.”  
     “How long was I out?” Silence is their only response. Just as you are starting to get frustrated Castiel knocks on the door frame. Sam and Dean both look up relieved and elated. You are happy to see Castiel, but you also realize it’s serious if he’s here. He walks into the room and to the foot of the bed.  
     “How do you feel Gamma?” He uses your formal title, which is crazy, you’ve only had it for one day.  
     “Tired…sore…weak…confused. They won’t tell me anything.” Castiel nods his understanding. He sits carefully at the foot of the bed, not wanting to provoke Dean. He’s knows Dean is pretty calm for an Alpha, but after going through this, he knows he is extra protective of you right now.  
     “Ask me anything, I’ll tell you what I know.” You think about the question, then look right at Dean,  
     “Tell me what happened, from the beginning.” Dean exhales and starts the story that Kevin told. He then continues to tell about the hunt. Something he hadn't confessed to Sam yet. Everyone is calmer after Dean admits to killing Azazel. Dean finishes his part of the story as Castiel picks it up. He explains the condition you were in when Kevin delivered you. He explains all of your wounds to you. Then he tells you the news no one wanted to explain. Sam and Dean are both holding their breath. Upon hearing this news initially, Sam had a nervous breakdown and Dean went into shock, they expect you to suffer the worst reaction of all. Your stoic face and lack of color was all that you gave them. You calmly stated,  
     “Get out. All of you. Out. Now.” They were surprised but did as you asked. Sam hesitated the most and once outside the door refused to leave it. He sat outside listening for any sign from you. He heard sobbing and a few screams into pillows, but nothing more. When he was sure you had fallen asleep he reentered the room. There was blood all over. The bed had been thrashed, as if you were flailing and kicking. He checked your wounds and found that the stitches in your back had opened as well as the wounds on your arms. Your abdomen had just started to bleed, but Sam didn't know how serious it was. He yelled at Benny to get Castiel and Ellen, which he did. Sam began to pull the bandages off completely so they could work on you faster, hopefully not waking you up. Castiel was swift with the repairs, he had both Ellen and Sam assisting him.  
     “It doesn't look like any of the deeper stitches were harmed, just the outer layer. If she has disturbed the inner layers we’ll see blood pooling under the skin. Check for that every hour Sam. If you see discoloration get me immediately, we’ll have to open her again. As for the rest, I think we should keep her asleep a few more days. Let her body heal more before she has to deal with the mental implications. Once she wakes she is not to be left alone.” Sam nods and understands. This is what he was afraid of happening. He wasn't sure if you harmed yourself on purpose or unintentionally. The notion that an omega can’t fulfill their duty in reproduction is terrifying. What place do they hold in society? What alpha would want to mate a broken omega? Omegas in this situation are usually outcast from their Packs, they are left on their own, becoming rogue. Hunting and struggling for survival, constantly defending whatever they have managed to build. Sam knows these questions are now in your head and making you sleep with them some more sounds like punishment.  
     “Will she be aware of what has happened to her if you keep her asleep? Will she dream?”  
     “Hmm. I think I know what you are concerned about. I will give her a dose strong enough for a dreamless sleep. She will not think about her predicament, just peace.” Sam nods his thanks. They have you all stitched back up and wrapped up in linens as you start to wake. Sam is there with the tonic,  
     “Here, drink this, it’s for the pain.” You refuse. You don't want to go to sleep and think about all of the options you have before you, bad leading to worse. “You won’t dream, you won’t be in pain.” How can you say no to those puppy eyes…

     The boys don't leave you alone. Just as before, one of them is always by your side. When you wake this time they inform you it’s been another three days. You handle the situation a little bit better the second time around. You don’t speak, only for ‘thank you’ and ‘please.’ You answer all of Castiel’s questions and any that might pertain to your health. The boys worry about you constantly, if you couldn't smell it on them, which you can because they reek of it, you can see it in their expressions. You are still bedridden, making you a hostage to their compassion.  
     The boys change all of the linens with Ellen’s help. Usually they take turns as to who gets to hold you while this is being done. They each carry you the same, like a new mate, one arm behind your back and one under your knees, with your face held close to their neck for scenting. It is calming for you, especially when Sam holds you. Dean has so many conflicting emotions sometimes it rubs off. They tend to pace the room while the linens are being changed, Dean hums to you, while Sam tells you a story. It’s almost like you're a sick pup.  
     They have taken over your bathing duties from Ellen. They both work together to bathe you. You figured out they were trying to do it while you slept, which worked for a while, but now you are staying awake more, are in less pain. The first time they plan to clean you while you're awake you put up a fight.  
     “No, I don't want you two doing that for me.” Sam responds calmly,  
     “Babe, we’ve already been doing it for over a week. It needs to be done, there’s nothing to worry about.”  
     “I don’t care, I’m not completely useless, I’ll clean myself, send in Ellen to help.” Dean answers this time, slightly embarrassed, rubbing a hand up the back of his neck,  
     “That’s not a good idea.” You look at him questioningly, “I growled at her the last time she bathed you. We figured it was easier if just me and Sammy did it from now on.” You are shocked and confused,  
     “Why would you growl at Ellen? She's practically our mom! She was caring for me!”  
     “You don't think I know all of that? My wolf doesn't like you being hurt and it sure as hell is protective of you, and no matter what I do, I can’t stop it!” Dean is breathing hard once he's finished. You are a little surprised at this confession. Dean’s wolf is protecting you on a level he can’t control. The thought is scaring and thrilling, and honestly it worries you. You don't want to lose everyone in your life because Dean can’t control himself around you.  
     “There’s got to be someone else who can do this.”  
     “There are plenty of people who are willing and want to help you. They have left messages for you everyday with Ellen and Bobby, but, we want to do this for you. We want you to recover here with us. We want to take care of you.” Sam’s explanation breaks your will. You allow them to bathe you, keeping your eyes shut through as much of it as you can. You feel like a little pup, and are so embarrassed by the whole situation. They seem to sense it because Dean lays down next you after they're done, curls up around you and whispers in your ear,  
     “You have nothing to be embarrassed about Baby Girl. We love you with all our heart. We would do anything for you if it helped you feel better.” You relax into his embrace and fall asleep gently on the scent of lavender that they put into your bath water. This routine continues during your recovery, and eventually you stop feeling ashamed of them having to bathe you.

     You begin to notice how they each affect you differently. You feel slightly stronger whenever Dean is by your side, yet, you feel calmer when Sam is your companion. They both want different things from you as well. Sam wants conversation, to repair your mind. Dean wants you to eat, focusing on your physical well being. Your eating habits have declined too, at first you refuse food. Slowly with Dean’s coaxing, and eventually resorting to Alpha voice, you begin to eat again. Weeks pass this way, each brother tending to a different part of you. Yet, you don't feel complete. Even though when both boys are your companion you feel loved beyond anything, it still doesn't feel like it’s enough.  
     The boys notice this too and have a conversation one morning while you’re still asleep. Dean asks Sam,  
     “What are we gonna do about her scent?”  
     “Castiel said it might right itself, although he said this may be her permanent scent from now on. Although it may shift again once her heat takes place.”  
     “Not what I meant. Her sadness, depression, fear, and despair…don’t tell me you can’t smell it on her? It doesn't matter how much lavender we put on her, I can still smell it.” Sam knows exactly what Dean is talking about, no matter how many conversations Sam has with you it seems like you’re holding something back. He thinks about options,  
     “I don’t know.”  
     “You’re her brother, lover, and best friend, and you can’t come up with a way to make her happy?” Sam rolls his eyes and gives Dean his bitch face,  
     “I know how, but you’re gonna say no. And I haven't come up with any other options yet.” Dean looks confused, but his curiosity wins out,  
     “What’s the plan?”  
     “Let her have guests. She’s barely spoken to me, you and Castiel for almost a moon cycle now. She needs to see and talk with other people.” Dean looks hesitant, so Sam continues, “We can have one person at a time, you or I can stay in the room, the other in the hall with Benny.” Dean thinks about this for a while, then he nods. Sam smiles and plans out who you might like to see first. Later, after you’ve all eaten lunch, Ellen is invited to come into the room. She is very stiff and formal, until Dean steps out into the hallway. She looks to Sam who smiles and nods. Ellen moves quickly to the bedside and gives you a hug. She sits down carefully next to you on the bed.  
     “I’m glad to see the boys are keeping you clean, and you look better too. How you feelin’ Sister?”  
     “Still weak, but excited. Castiel said I may be able to get out of bed soon and start trying to walk. I’m so tired of being in bed.”  
     “I bet. But don't you push yourself too much, you don't want to be back in bed again reinjured. I know how stubborn you Winchesters can be.” You laugh,  
     “Ellen, I’m not a blood Winchester, and you know it.” She laughs back,  
     “You sure could’ve fooled me.” She winks at you then leans down to kiss you on your head. “I’ll come check on you again in a day or two. Would you like that?” You nod your head,  
     “Thanks Ellen.” She stands up, grabs Sam’s hand then lets it go as she walks out of the room. A few moments later Dean runs in and directly moves to the spot where Ellen was. His wolf is on high alert, you can actually see the change in his eyes, while not glowing, they are seeing beyond you. He sniffs the area then leans down and scents you. You allow him, knowing that he won’t harm you. He sits back up and blinks a few times, and Dean returns to the forefront.  
     “Was that so bad?” You ask dryly.  
     “No, it wasn’t. I think maybe we could have a guest or two. Who would you like to see first?”  
     The process is slow and handled carefully. They don't want the whole village to know everything, or the guests to talk about it either. Dean is still paranoid about another attack, from Azazel’s rogue Pack. The first guests are the hunters who avenged you. One at a time they are brought in, Sam stays in the room the whole time, right next to you on the bed. You are covered up so they won’t see the extent of your wounds. You express your gratitude to each of the hunters, especially Kevin, for saving you. Each visit is pretty quick, except for Charlie’s, who insists that she catch you up on all of the village gossip. After the hunters are done visiting, Dean rejoins you and Sam. He looks horrible,  
     “That was one of the most stressful days I think I’ve ever had.” Sam motions for him to sit down in front of him. Dean does as Sam curls his arms around him pulling him to lay back on Sam’s chest. Dean sighs, trying to relax. Sam asks,  
     “I thought you trusted those hunters? Why is this so hard for you?”  
     “I do trust those hunters. I trust them with my life, just not yours. Leaving both of my omegas, one of whom is injured, in the same room with another alpha, it’s really hard for me to do. I’ve already failed in protecting you once, it’s harder for me to relinquish control over you. I don't want to fail again.” This time you speak as you grab Dean’s hand,  
     “You didn't fail me Dean. And I know you won’t allow anything to happen to me. I trust you.”  
     The next group includes Pamela, Missouri, Bobby and Ellen again. They all had a different approach, since they were the others who knew the true extent of your injuries. You held up pretty well, although when Missouri began to cry you asked Sam to end the visit, which he did with the utmost grace and dignity, truly showing the skills he learned while growing up in a head family. Bobby’s visit was quick, stating that he should go talk to Dean, since he was in the hall about to break something, Missouri’s visit was difficult on Dean too. You all laughed. Overall the visits helped, but they didn't cure what was bothering you. Even though your scent had lightened up a little bit, and you spoke more to your guests than you did the boys, they still noticed the depression that seemed to linger with you.

       You realize the situation is bad the morning of the next Moon Run. You can feel the tension in the room, it’s one of the reasons you wake up. You can sense the boys need the discussion, and they’ve always used this room for that purpose. It’s their haven from the rest of the Pack, they need this sanctuary, so you play along and pretend to be asleep. You can hear them whispering, Sam in bed, Dean at the window on Sam’s side of the room. They are trying to stay quiet, to not wake you up.  
     “Dean, I can’t go. There is no way I’m leaving her.”  
     “I know, Sam. Do you think I want to? But I don’t know what we can do.”  
     “What did Bobby say?”  
     “He said there was protocol for this, in case of emergencies, but he said it never ends well. The Pack is usually not understanding of these types of situations. He said…he said they would be more understanding if she had died…but…they don't know the situation. All we announced was that she was brutally attacked and barely managed to survive. They think she is recuperating just fine, but we both know the truth…”  
     “Dean, I get all that, I do. If I stay, she won’t be alone. You know that, so why are you so hesitant to go out tonight?” Dean sighs and hangs his head, he looks out the window again,  
     “Sammy, last Moon Run, was one of the best nights of my life. We acknowledged our feelings for one another. After years of wanting to be with her, I find out that she wants to be with me too. It was amazing and I never want to do another Moon Run without her, but I have to, and it’s making me angry and frustrated and I just want to scream for what happened to her…I just…want her to talk to me again. I need her to understand that I want her as my Omega, politics and treaties be damned. I’ve wanted her to be mine for a very long time, but last Moon Run, I knew I would put aside everything to make it happen.” Sam has watched Dean through all of this. He can see the truth behind all of Dean’s words. He knows he should be truthful as well, even though he’s not sure how Dean will react.  
     “I know. I miss her too. She’s not dealing with the situation. I think she is avoiding it completely. I haven't been able to apologize for the things I said to her before she was attacked.” Dean turns from the window to stare at Sam,  
     “What are you talking about?”  
     “Dean, she and I had a fight that morning. I went to talk to her about becoming your mate and she gave me the ‘duty’ speech. I told her to be honest with herself and let us worry about the politics and she refused…I’ve felt a little piece of me crumble everyday that I have been with her and not been able to apologize. And then I feel selfish for worrying about my forgiveness, when I can’t even imagine what she is going through.”  
     “Do you think the reason she isn't talking to us is because she thinks she doesn't have a future with us, in our Pack? Could she think that I don’t want her anymore because of what happened?”  
     “I don’t know. Every omega is raised with the notion that our job is to mate an alpha and have pups. To have that purpose taken away from you…I don't know what I would do…the fear of becoming an outcast in a Pack you grew up in…to lose all of your friends and family…”  
     “Sam, that isn't gonna happen to her. I won’t let it happen, hell, you won’t let it happen. She has a place by our side no matter what.” Sam is hesitant to ask, but he knows you would need to hear it too,  
     “Even if she can’t bare your pups?” Dean can’t believe Sam would even have to ask that,  
     “Hell yes!…are you really questioning her place?” Sam is relieved and smiles a little,  
     “No, Dean, never…I just know she is going to ask it too. I wanted to hear your response.” Dean huffs out the last of his anger. He responds calmly,  
     “Whatever she needs to hear to understand that we love her and want her with us…Would you…speak with her about it tonight?”  
     “Of course, I’ll try.” Their conversation ends with Dean giving Sam a kiss before he heads out to meetings. You’re not really sure how to take all of this information. It feels great knowing they want you, but something inside is holding you back, it’s doubt, and it feels like it keeps growing. You feel like you can’t give in to their desires. You realize that you really want to be in your own bed, alone, so you can think, away from their scents. You were able to stand and walk a little bit yesterday, maybe it will be enough to let you go back to your home. You wait a little longer, then ‘wake up.’  
     “Sam, I want to go home. Can I do that today?” Sam is shocked and hurt, you can smell it immediately,  
     “I thought this was your home…”     

     “It is, but I need to be in my own bed. I need some privacy, to think.”  
     “If you need some alone time, I can leave. Just tell me. But I don't think it’s a good idea for you to leave the Lodge just yet.” You sigh in frustration, you know he can smell it.  
     “I’m not kicking you out of your own room…I just…want to be around my own scent…I’m not sure I remember it anymore…” you reference the fact that your scent has altered since the attack. Everyone assumed it would go back to normal, but apparently, it’s staying. The boys haven't said whether they like it or not, just that it’s different, adding yet another layer of doubt to your already full plate. Sam tries to understand,  
     “If you want to visit your old home we can arrange that. I’ll even take you if you want?” You think that’s a fair compromise, plus you don't see him allowing it any other way.  
     “Okay, can we go after breakfast?”  
     “If that’s what you want, sure.” Sam smiles and leans over and kisses you on the head, “I’m going to go make the arrangements right now. I’ll be right back, and I’ll bring breakfast.”  
     “Thanks.” You attempt a smile, it feels so foreign to you, it feels like it’s been forever since you’ve actually smiled. It makes you feel even worse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heat's a coming!

     The visit to your home is worse than you expected. After Sam carried you here with everyone in the village watching and Gadreel following, you lost your fight in trying to walk, he set you down on the bed. It’s kind of a mess. No one has cared for it in weeks. There is dirt everywhere, and it smells like livestock. He looks around then grabs a broom. He begins sweeping the floor,  
     “What are you doing?”  
     “I’m helping you clean up the place.”  
     “I don’t want your help Sam. I need to do it by myself,” to prove to yourself you are still capable of doing something…  
     “It’s okay, I’ll help. It’s the least I can do.” You love Sam, his compassion knows no bounds. But there is a small part of you that is angry about the whole situation. You know you shouldn't be mad at him, he is trying to help, but he is the only person here,  
     “I really don't want your help. Leave it alone, please.” He finally reaches his breaking point, he sighs heavily then says quietly,  
     “I’m sorry. I’m sorry about everything, I shouldn't have pressured you into mating with Dean, I should've stayed out of it. I just know that both of you will be happy if you stay together.” You are kind of shocked. You weren't upset about that at all.  
     “It’s fine. I know Dean will be happy with you as his mate. He doesn't need another one, especially one who can’t…” You don't dare finish the sentence, too many emotions. Sam seems to understand, he sits down beside you and grabs one of your hands,  
     “You know, he wants you regardless. He loves you. I love you. We both want you to stay with us.”  
     “Sam, it’s pointless! I’m a dark mark on the Pack, it’ll be better if I leave.”  
     “What? No way. We won’t allow it.”  
     “Are you making my life decisions for me now? Oh wait, you already did!” The fury you’ve been hiding for weeks is starting to come out, you pull your hand from his. “I can’t believe you would make that decision without my consent! I’ve lost everything! I’m not worthy of an alpha now. I have no place here or anywhere! I will be shunned by everyone in society for the rest of my days, begging for food in villages or hunting for it in the wild. The fear of mating a strange alpha pales in comparison with the options I have before me now. So thank you, brother, for giving me such a bright future!” Tears have been staining your cheeks silently through the whole rant, you notice them now and wipe some away. Your voice has calmed down some before you say quietly, now with your back turned to Sam, “Please, just go away.”  
     Sam’s tears are flowing, he knew that this was coming at some point. Castiel even warned him about it, you hadn't been grieving or coping with the reality of the situation. He’s glad it wasn't Dean who had to hear all of this, he’s not sure Dean would make it through. Sam knew this was a result of the grief and anger of the attack. He knew he made the right decision at the time. He understands so much of the situation, but he’s not sure how to respond. He is at a loss for words. He finally calms down enough to speak,  
     “I know that you are upset and unsure about your place in the Pack. But you already have a place, as our sister, Gamma and hopefully Pack Omega. We want you and need you to stay with us. You don't have worry about scavenging or hunting, we will take care of you, no matter what. We love you, can’t you feel it?” He kneels in front of you and grabs your hand and kisses it, holding it next to his cheek. “Please, don't leave us…don’t leave me…” And Sam shows his honesty in that moment. His puppy eyes are shining, red and puffy from crying, but vulnerability is pouring through them. His scent is dripping in sadness and hurt. You can sense every drop of his love for you, and it is unending. You want nothing more than to be with him, with them. But your doubt tells you that they deserve better than you. What good would you be to them?  
     “Sam, I’m not sure what role I can play in this Pack anymore. I am still your sister, but that doesn't really mean anything. I have no use in Pack politics, I have no value for treaties, I have no reason to be Dean’s mate, I have no place being the Pack Omega. I’m not…” you can’t finish. The argument is draining you of energy, something you didn't anticipate. You want this conversation over, maybe then you can sleep. Sam can see all of this.  
     “That is not true, and you know it. Dean and I will give you a new place in the Pack if you need one. But, being our sister is enough, nothing else will be expected of you. Let us take care of you…” Your eyes are drooping, even though you want to listen to Sam, you really do. Sam finally gives up his attempt at changing your mind. He pulls the covers from your bed and helps you readjust, then tucks you in. He kisses your head and watches as you fall asleep quickly. He starts a fire before leaving to make sure you stay warm. He doesn't want to leave you alone, but he thinks you need time to rest and regroup. He knows Gadreel will stand guard until he is given a new order. He decides to send Castiel to you later, to check in. Not having Sam or Dean around might actually be good. Maybe you can talk with Castiel, since you trust him.

     Dean is stuck in meetings all day. He finally gets out before the Moon Run and goes to the bedchamber and finds no one there. He is confused but hopes you feel better and that Sam took you out for a visit somewhere. Dean’s excitement grows as he thinks about the conversation Sam was supposed to have with you, maybe you said yes, maybe you’re celebrating somewhere! Dean’s happiness is easy to see and smell as he heads to the kitchen. He is hit with a strong scent of sorrow in the hallway, he knows it’s Sam’s, he starts running. He finds Sam sitting in a chair near Ellen, bent over, face in hands, sobbing. Ellen is gently rubbing his back, trying to console him. Dean runs in and kneels in front of Sam grabbing his shoulders,  
     “Sammy?” Sam collapses into Dean’s arms. His sobbing doesn't slow down, but increases. Dean can scent not only sorrow, but regret, confusion, worry, and worst of all, fear. Dean struggles to not overreact to the flood of emotions. “What happened? Are you alright? Where is she?” Sam doesn't respond. Dean looks to Ellen with a questioning face.  
     “She is in bed, in her old home. She and Sam went for a visit, and Sam came back alone. She finally decided to show some emotions and they weren't pretty. She basically blamed Sam for ruining her life.” It now makes sense, except,  
     “Sam was supposed to tell her that we wanted her to be our mate. That she would always be taken care of, always have a place by our sides. What happened to that?” Sam lifts his head, snot and tears everywhere,  
     “She doesn't think she’s worthy to be our mate. I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen to me. I’m so afraid she’s gonna leave Dean.” Dean holds Sam’s face in both hands,  
     “I’m not gonna let that happen…we’re not gonna let that happen. She just needs some time to deal. She hasn't had any privacy to think or deal with her emotions. She’ll be better tomorrow, you’ll see.” Dean thinks about this same conversation he had with Castiel, who warned him that something like this might happen. He said you would need time to process, and that Dean should leave you alone until you were ready. He has to hand it to him, Castiel knows his stuff. “Now, since you don't have to be here tonight with her, how about you go on the Moon Run? It’ll be good, get some fresh air, do a little running. We’ve all been cooped up in here too long.”  
     “Yeah, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. It’ll be good to see the Pack again. I’ve actually missed them. Maybe on the way there we can stop and check on—”  
     “I don't know if that’s a good idea. What if she’s still angry, I don't want to go on a Moon Run upset. Is there anyone we know not going tonight, who could check up on her?”  
     “Yes, Castiel is staying tonight. He had already planned to check in on her. I had Ellen send word that she went back to her house. He is supposed to check on her later.”  
     “You see? Cas will check on her, Ellen will get her some dinner before we all leave, right?” Dean says this while checking with Ellen who nodded, as if that was her plan anyway. Sam calmed down a little bit. Dean lifted him up into a sitting position and wiped his cheeks with his thumbs. “Don’t worry Sammy, she’ll come back to us.”

     Castiel waited until the moon was high before going out on his rounds. He had a few homes to visit, mostly elderly who couldn't do the Moon Run. He tried to make it around to each of them a few times a week, but especially on Moon Run nights. This was a time of sadness and loneliness for many of them, since the entire Pack leaves, with exception of a few. Castiel always likes visiting them, he loves to hear their stories of the old Packs and how things have changed. It’s also good because he can check that they’re eating and taking their medicines. His last stop of the night is Gamma’s old home. He was tired, having walked the entire village and visiting everyone, but he knew that this stop was the most important one of all.  
     He had heard through Ellen that you were not doing well emotionally. He was surprised it took this long, he expected this reaction within the first week or two, he figures you really are Winchester kin, stubborn. Castiel worries about the long term effect it will have on you, but he knows that if he has to share his story to help you feel better, than he will. He’s okay with that because he has grown fond of you, seeing you often with the boys. Since Dean became Pack Alpha, he has confided more in Castiel, arguably his best friend. He has heard many stories about you, he figured Dean was in love with you before Dean knew it himself. Castiel wasn't surprised to hear that you had left, he figured you’d need privacy, he had warned Dean that something like this might occur.  
     As he approaches your home, he notices that there is no guard. He figures they left for the Moon Run, figuring an attack would be waged against the Lodge thinking you were still there or directly at the Pack on the run. Castiel instantly recognizes the scent of omega in distress. He rushes to the door and breaks it in. The home is pitch black, you never started a candle, or torch and the fire had died out long ago. Castiel holds up his lantern and sees you on the floor, naked. He can scent that you are in heat. He immediately worries about this turn of events,  
     “No, no, no, no….Gamma? Are you with me? Come on…” He rolls you over and can feel the heat radiating from your body. He knows that a heat unchecked can lead to a couple of things happening, neither of them good. The first is sickness, which is rare and deadly. The second more common option, is that it triggers a shift and you lose control of your wolf. This rarely ends well as your wolf naturally wants to be in the woods, and doesn't care what mates with you. Many omegas end up carrying pups of rogue wolves due to the fact that the alphas will scent and chase an omega in heat.  
     Castiel examines your body and can see that you’ve begun to shift. Your eyes are glowing, and your fangs have come in. He can also see that your hands and feet are gone, replaced by your paws. He looks down again and can see your full grown tail. He needs to take action. He lifts you and places you back on the bed. He gently shakes your shoulders,  
     “Can you hear me? Gamma! Sister! Come on, give me a sign you’re still here!” You move for the first time of your own accord, your eyes opening as you search,  
     “Dean…Dean…Alpha…” Castiel knows this will not work, but if he can delay your shift maybe Dean can get to you. He wraps you up in linens and carefully lifts you, causing you to whine in pain. He pulls you closer to scent him and it helps. He can feel your breathing calm a little as he hears another, “Alpha” escape from you. It feels good to help you through this, he never thought he would have this opportunity after what happened with his old Pack. He carries you back to the Lodge and straight to Sam and Dean’s bed. He knows that Dean’s Alpha scent and Sam’s familial scent should help too. The other crucial need is contact. Alpha contact.  
     Castiel decides if he can help you than he will. He strips down and crawls into bed behind you, pulling your back close to his chest. You calm down a little more. Castiel pushes his pleased scent mixed with his calming scent toward you. He is happy that this is working, as he can see you drift asleep again. He shuts his eyes too, not knowing how long until the next wave of your heat will hit. After what feels like only a few moments of sleep he can feel your body dripping, a mixture of sweat and slick. You begin to squirm and slash in discomfort and begin to push back against Castiel. He tries to hold you still, but you manage to strike at him with your claws.  
     If he had been physically intact, Castiel would have already knotted you, he’s sure of it. However, he no longer has concerns that are sexual, so he merely licks your neck and pulse points to help calm you. It works for a little longer, although it doesn't satisfy or stop your whining in pain. He checks your eyes again, and while they are still glowing they have dimmed down some and your fangs are gone. Castiel finally falls asleep with you, both calm. The sun is coming up when Dean and Sam run into the room. Castiel is awoken by Sam’s angry voice,  
     “What the hell are you doing with her? Get away from my omega!” Castiel is confronted by Sam’s glowing eyes. He has never seen Sam angry before and is realizing just how big he is for an omega. Dean, used to his brother’s aggression when actually pushed, just grabs hold of him casually,  
     “Calm down Sammy. Cas, explain yourself before I let Sam go and he destroys you.”  
     “I went to check on her last night, she was already turning by that point. She recognized my scent as alpha and was drawn to it. I helped calm her a little bit, but not enough. I brought her here hoping that your scents and my physical contact would be enough to delay her shift until you arrived home.” Dean nods satisfied with that answer. He answers with,  
     “How far was she?”  
     “Eyes, fangs, paws and tail. Now she is left with her paws and tail. But she hasn't shown any more improvement for a while, I think she’ll need you to return to human again.” Sam is in disbelief. How can Dean be so calm about this? Another alpha is laying in bed with his omega. He asks disbelievingly,  
     “What? You didn't want to knot her yourself?” Castiel is slightly embarrassed,  
     “While that would be an honor, I am incapable. Dean never told you…?” Dean shakes his head,  
     “It wasn't my story to tell.” Castiel nod then begins,  
     “I’ve always said…that my former Pack tried to rip me open for my powers. The truth is, they did. They castrated me and took my knot, thinking they were the source of my gifts. I no longer have any sexual desires or drives, nor can I perform my duties as an alpha…I hoped my scent could delay her, which I think it did, and my skin contact gave some small comfort. But she needs your scents to truly calm down, and she needs a knot.” Sam is shocked, his eyes immediately return to their normal hazel color,  
     “Castiel, I had no idea, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry I doubted you…thank you for looking after her.”  
     “Thank you Sam. I will want to check on her progress later in the morning. We need to keep a check on her eyes and her fever. If she starts to shift we’ll have to take drastic measures. Also, I’m concerned how much damage might be caused internally by a knotting. So, Dean, you’ll need to be extra gentle. You can’t take the chance of damaging any of the repaired tissues inside of her. Don’t squeeze or put too much pressure on her abdomen. I’m sure Sam is staying for this, so maybe he can help you hold her in a more convenient position. If that’s all you need from me, I’d like to go and get some breakfast and look at my wounds. I apologize if there is blood in your bed, but she slashed a few times.” Dean moves forward to help Castiel as he is trying to move but clearly is in pain. Dean helps Castiel lift himself out of the bed and they see the damage. There are multiple claw marks on both legs, a few deep enough for stitches. Castiel also has a slash across his chest, which is still weeping blood. Sam is shocked by the damage,  
     “Shit, are you okay Cas?”  
     “Yes, I’ll be fine, I just need to clean these up and get something to eat.” Dean helps Cas throw on a tunic and grabs his pants to carry for him.  
     “Cas, let me help you. Sam can stay with her.” Sam responds as he is pulling his tunic off,  
     “Yes…of course…thank you Castiel, and again I’m sorry that I ever thought you would knot her.”  
     “It’s not a problem Sam. I would have made the same assumptions if I were in your place.” Dean nods as he grabs Castiel’s arm,  
     “Yeah, thanks for looking after our girl for us. Now, let’s get you to the kitchen.” Castiel nods as he leans on Dean for support. They leave the room slowly as Sam walks over to the bed. You look miserable, sweaty and feverish. He sits down on the bed and strokes your face gently. He hears you whisper,  
     “Sammy…”  
     “Shh, I’m right here Babe, don't worry. Dean and I are gonna take care of you now.” He can see the strain vanish from your face. He sees you move your paws to grab for him. He sinks into the bed next you and helps you move closer. He is very aware of your claws and tries to help you move without hurting him. You cuddle up to him, both of your chests touching. Your face is at his neck scenting as you both drift off to sleep.  
     Dean gets Cas to the kitchen, it’s a surprisingly slow walk. Dean knows it would have been faster if he just carried Castiel, but figured he wouldn't appreciate that, he is still an alpha. While incredibly trim and in shape, Castiel isn't very muscular, but he is the best runner in the Pack. Dean knows that Castiel will shift and run for hours in the forest. He probably knows them the best, and if he wasn't such an amazing healer he would definitely be the best scout for the Pack.  
When they get to the kitchen Castiel sits down on the bench. As Dean gets a bowl of whatever is cooking on the fire for him, Castiel comments,  
     “I want to thank you Dean for keeping my secret.” Dean chuckles,  
     “Don’t mention it, besides it’s not my secret to tell.”  
     “I know, I just assumed that you and Sam confided in each other, about everything.”  
     “We do. Everything that involves Pack business and ourselves. But him knowing your past wouldn't have changed anything before today. Although he did mention you as a potential mate for her…before the attack.” Dean lifts his eyebrows in a mocking manner. Castiel smiles,  
     “I’m flattered he felt I was worthy of her.” Dean smiles and laughs. Even Castiel understands how much she is worth, but she can’t see it herself. Castiel asks,  
     “What’s so funny?”  
     “It’s just…she and Sam got into a fight yesterday morning. Sam told her that we want her as our mate and to make her our equal and she refused. She argued that she wasn’t worthy of us, that she wasn't good enough. He told her that we didn't agree and that we love her no matter the situation. Here you are feeling like it’s an honor to be associated with her. How can she not see how loved and special she is?”  
     “Dean, she had a rough youth and now with her recovery…psychological scars reach deep, it’s hard to know or understand how someone will react to an event like that. She may see herself as damaged, unwanted, and worthless because that’s what Pack life teaches us about someone in her condition. If you want me to speak with her after her heat about my own experience I would be more than happy.”  
     “Thanks Cas. I’ve never really thought about it that way. Yes, I would like you to speak with her, not that you have to tell her about yourself, but maybe it’ll help if she has someone who understands what she is going through.” Ellen comes in just as Dean is pouring some mead for Castiel.  
     “What the hell happened to you?” Dean answers for him,   
     “Sister’s in heat. And by the time Castiel got to her she was shifting. He brought her here for our scents, to help calm her down.”  
     “I’m guessing Sam is with her right now?” Dean nods his head,  
     “Yeah, could you get the first aid supplies, so I can clean him up? Also, do we still have a room prepared for guests?”  
     “Yes, we have a room ready, and I will clean up Castiel’s wounds while he eats. Now you get to your omega before she does any more shifting. I’ll come check on you all around lunch time.” Dean moves over to Ellen and gives her a big hug,  
     “You’re the best, you know that right?”  
     “Yep! Now scoot!” Dean looks to Castiel,  
     “Thanks again, and get some sleep. I’ll see you later today.”  
     “Remember what I said Dean, be careful.”  
     “We will.” Dean exits and walks back to his room. He is filled with a flurry of emotions. He is excited about you having your first heat, he is happy he gets to be there to help you. He is nervous and worried that you could get hurt more, both physically and emotionally. What if you realize that you don't want him to help? He would be devastated. He is nervous that his love for you will push him to do something he may regret later, like biting you, which would make you mates. He knows that he wants that, but would he be willing to risk your wrath and rejection if he did it without your consent? A mate’s rejection can be severely damaging to an alpha and fatal to the omega. He knows he will have Sam, but will he feel like his life is complete without you in it? Dean knows he will have to be stronger than his instincts, he just hopes that with Sam there it will be easier to handle the situation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-hate, angst, denial, guilt...basically everything SPN!

     You wake curled up next to Sam. You are aware of what is happening, but are foggy on some of the details, like how did you get here? You remember going into heat at your home. Then you remember Castiel's scent, then Sam’s. But that’s it, no details of how it all happened or what day it is. You decide to get up to relieve yourself, but as you move closer to the edge of the bed you feel pain throughout your lower half. You try to get up but your legs are wobbly and unstable and you collapse onto the floor. Dean enters the room just as you fall, he rushes over,  
     “Sister? Here, let me help you.” You accept his help back into the bed. He remains kneeling in front of you.  
     “Thanks, I didn't realize I was that weak.” He continues to hold your paw, gently stroking it.  
     “Well, you haven't really been up and about for a while now.”  
     “How long is that?”  
     “Since early last night sometime. Castiel found you in your old home. You were already in heat and had started shifting. He brought you here hoping that our scents would slow your progress.” You look at your hands and feet, and realize they are not human,  
     “That would explain the paws and tail…so I’ve been in heat for over 12 hours already?” Dean nods his head. “Dean, I don't want to upset you, but, I’m not sure I want you to help me through this.” Dean drops his head a little but stays quiet. “I don't want to get attached before something else happens.” Dean nods,  
     “I understand what you’re saying and I respect your decisions. But let me ask something, what is keeping you from saying yes to being my mate?” You’re shocked. Of all of the questions he would ask, he chooses that one. You think about it before you respond,  
     “Dean…I…I love you. I need you to know that.”  
     “I know, and I love you too.” You pull your paw away from his hand,  
     “Let me finish. You are Pack Alpha, Sam will be Pack Omega, but where would I fit in? I have no role within this Pack, nor are there any alphas who I want to be with besides you. Plus, I have no experience with Pack politics or taking care of others, so I wouldn’t be a horrible loss to the Pack. I can’t stay here and pine for you and ruin your relationship with Sam. It’s better that I leave. I’ll get through this heat then go.” Dean is shocked, he really doesn't know what to say. He stands up and walks to the window. He finally gets to anger in his wave of emotions and decides to speak at that point,  
     “That is the most selfish and ignorant thing I’ve ever heard you say! You really think you have no place here? You’re the only person I know who can command more respect than Sam within the village. They see you as their equal in a way they can never see him. They watched you grow up and work with them, they value you more than you know. And as far as politics, it’s been _you_ giving me and Sam lectures about Pack duties for the past month. You were a natural at the Moon Run, which by the way, Sam doesn't really like doing. You understand Pack politics better than Sammy does, and he was raised in it. You’ve taken care of Sam and me over the years, especially Sam, anytime we got sick. The Pack loves you and so do we. And I don't know how many more times we have to spell it out for you!” Dean is shouting near the end of his speech. Once done, he storms out of the room, his anger, frustration and despair scents following him.  
     Your tears are no longer silent. You feel a gentle hand on your back that moves over to your arm. It starts pulling you and you know to just follow. Sam pulls you into his chest as your sobs continue to fall. He holds you silently through it all, pushing comforting and loving scents to help calm you. After some time you finally speak,  
     “Am I stupid or something? I don’t understand. What would compel you and Dean to want a broken omega? I understand everything he explained, but I still don't see how the Pack would suffer if I left. The village and Pack would still function without me, just like it has during my recovery.” Sam sighs, gently stroking one hand in circles on your back while the other holds you close, he thinks about his response,  
     “First, you’re not just an omega, you’re our Gamma, our sister. Second, you're wrong. The village hasn't really functioned for the past month. Ellen keeps me updated since I haven't gone outside during your recovery. She says it feels like you did die, everyone in the village is so sad. She hasn’t seen the village this quiet since our mom passed. They are mourning your loss as much as we are. They leave gifts and flowers for you and the family. They never stop asking Ellen or Bobby, or even Castiel how you are. Even Benny made comments that he gets questioned in the village for information about you. They say it feels like they lost the whole family, I haven't left the Lodge and Dean apparently is horrible to be around anytime he does leave. That’s the thing, you may not affect every single Pack member, but you affect me and Dean in such a strong way that it spirals through the rest of the Pack. When Dean and I are sad, the whole Pack suffers. And it has been a pretty bad month for everyone. That’s why it’s hard for Dean to hear you say those things. He knows it’s going to hurt more than just himself, it’ll hurt the whole Pack.”  
     “I never knew…I don’t know what to say.”  
     “Say that you’ll stay with us. Help keep our Pack in balance. You keep me and Dean in check more than you know.”  
     “I’ll think about it, but Sam, I —“ A scream is ripped from you as an intense pain hits your abdomen. Sam is immediately searching for the cause of your pain,  
     “Are you alright?! What happened?”  
     “I…it hurts Sam…so much…” your hands are clasping at your bandaged belly. The pain and heat coming from the area is starting to burn your legs too. You spread your legs and frantically try to remove the covers. Finally Sam understands. He helps moves the covers off of you, giving you comforting scents and words,  
     “It’s okay Babe, I’m right here. We’re gonna get through this together, okay?” You whine in pain and fist your paws into the sheets.  
     “Please Sam, it hurts so bad, please…”  
     “It’s okay, we have to be gentle, so we don't damage any of your wounds.” Sam moves cautiously, but not slowly. Even though he isn't an alpha, he is still sexually attracted to you and becomes aroused when he can smell your slick. He relishes in the fact that this is you, your scent, your natural slick being created, he can understand how an alpha feels like it’s being produced solely for them. It’s so inviting, so intoxicating, Sam is hard instantly. He moves down your body, he has to taste you, to taste the slick that smells so good. His tongue moves across your folds and clit and you scream, your sensitivity is at an all time high. You start to beg,  
     “Please Sam, please. Hurry, it burns, I’m burning up inside…” Sam moves back up your body and slides into you. It’s a motion he knows too well, thanks to all the practice you’ve put in over the past few years. Your body goes slack, able to breathe for a moment, the feeling of fullness helping to ease some of the burning. Sam moves slowly, he remembers Castiel’s warning. This is the first penetration you’ve had since the incident. So far, it doesn't seem to be hurting you, Sam is relieved and even more excited, as he begins to speed up a little. Your breathing shifts into what Sam is used to hearing from you. He can’t believe how hot you feel, he is actually surprised. He understood the concept of heats, but figures only alphas really know how it feels to be inside an omega in heat. He continues to move, enjoying the sensations more than he thought possible. Again, he isn't surprised why alphas crave this. Sam’s speed picks up some more and you are both panting at this point. He can feel you starting to tighten, knowing you will orgasm any second. His last two thrusts are rough and accompanied by growls as he comes with you at the same time. Your response is new to him. Your tears stream down your face as he can feel your temperature drop, both inside and on your skin. Sam can’t believe how amazing the sensation is. He kisses you deeply and you moan into the kiss.  
     “Sam, that was amazing. Thank you…I’m…going to sleep now.” Sam laughs,  
     “Okay, Babe, I’ll be here when you wake up.” Sam waits for you to fall asleep then pulls out. He looks over your body, checking for blood from bandages and sees none. Relieved he looks to your feet and hands which are now human, another sigh of relief. Your tail is still there, but Sam thinks it’s kind of cute. He’s glad to see you fall asleep so quickly. It’s a good sign that your heat is going as it should. Even though Sam has no knot, your heat is reacting as if he were an alpha, which Sam finds fascinating. Normally the alpha’s knot would remain inside and keep pumping seed into the omega, hoping for breeding. Usually, the omega sleeps ensuring that the alpha’s knot, keeping them together, doesn't get damaged. Sam gets hot just thinking about it. His thoughts switch to Dean as he starts to get hard again.  
     As Sam is playing with himself to ease his hard on Dean walks into the room. His worried scent instantly changes to desire. He stops in the doorway and licks his bottom lip while staring at Sam,  
     “I smelled her heat kick in, but this is a welcome surprise. You need any help Sammy?” Sam’s grinning with a mischievous look in his eyes,  
     “That would be great.” Dean is elated. He strips his clothes as he walks over to the bed slowly, then crawls onto it. He crawls just until his face is even with Sam’s cock. Dean doesn't waste time or words and just takes all of Sam in one move, straight to the back of his throat. Sam whines at how wet and warm Dean’s mouth feels. Dean growls and sucks even harder when he realizes that he can taste you on Sam’s cock. Sam figures it out,  
     “Doesn’t she taste amazing? She was so hot Dean, so good for me, so beautiful. Better than ever, I never knew how addicting omegas in heat are. She smelled like sex incarnate and was so willing, so wanting.” Sam finishes with another moan as his body bucks up into Dean’s mouth. Dean growls again, just hearing Sam talk about his escapade with you is making him hard, let alone the smell and taste of sex in the room. Dean is finding it hard to control himself. He moves up Sam’s body and kisses his mouth and they both moan. Dean is about to get up and off the bed to get some lube but Sam grabs his arm.  
     “Don’t move. I have a better idea.” Dean is confused but stays where he is. He watches Sam roll slightly and dip his hand in between your folds. He coats his hand in your slick and his cum, then applies it to Dean’s hard cock,  
     “Shit Sammy…that’s fucking awesome, and feels so good.” Sam shifts his legs open for Dean, who moves to line himself up. Dean doesn't wait long as he pushes into Sam slowly. Sam moans in the pleasure of being filled. He starts talking to Dean,  
     “I can’t wait till my heat hits. I want to feel your knot, breeding me Dean.” Dean reaches down and begins to stroke Sam.  
     “Soon Baby, soon…the scent in this room…it’s gettin’ to me…it’s too good…I’m not gonna last long…” Dean only manages a few more thrusts before coming inside Sam, who also comes in Dean’s hand. They manage to move into a more comfortable position and fall asleep in each other’s arms.

     You wake with a burning between your legs. You whine and whimper, your head back and eyes closed in pain, you move your hands looking for Sam. You feel a muscular body next to you and grab at it,  
     “Sam…Sammy…please…” The body next to you moves, but you don't open your eyes. You hear muddled voices,  
     “Sam wake up, she wants you.”  
     “Dean, you should just knot her, it’ll make her feel better. It’ll probably last a lot longer too.”  
     “Sam, she doesn't want me to knot her, we talked this morning. You need to do it…and I probably should leave the room. Her scent is…affecting me…” Sam laughs,  
     “I know. I can feel it.” Sam indicates Dean’s hard on pressing into Sam’s thigh. Dean blushes and gets up. He climbs over Sam to get out of the bed. Before he is dressed he hears you,  
     “Dean…please…Alpha…” Sam is holding you. Dean can see you scenting Sam, you can smell Dean, you can smell alpha. Dean sees your eyes open, and for a second he sees a bright gold flash before your eyes close again. Sam caresses you,  
     “Shh, it’s okay Babe. I’ve got you. Gonna fill you up now.” Tears strain your face,  
     “No, Alpha…need Alpha.” Sam looks to Dean, puppy eyes in effect.  
     “Dean, I think she needs you. She’s scented you, she’s not gonna want anyone else. Please, I know you’ve had your differences but don’t let her suffer like this.”  
     “Sammy, do you realize how hard it is to knot an omega in heat and not bite them? Let alone someone who you love, and that’s all you’ve been wanting to do?! I don't know if I can do it.”  
     “I’ll be right here. I’ll keep you from biting her.”  
     “No way Sam. Once the primal instinct takes over…I don't want to hurt you too. I can’t take that chance.”  
     “Dean, think about it as your duty. You did offer. Think of the Pack responsibility, maybe that will help curb your desires.”  
     “Maybe, but I wouldn't bet on it.” Dean slowly walks around the bed and gently strokes your cheek. Your eyes open at the contact. Dean sees the golden pools staring back at him,  
     “So beautiful…” He can feel your heat, feel his wolf pushing, chanting _mineminemine_ in his head. He fights against it, knowing it’s his desire to mate you combined with an omega in heat flooding his senses. He steps back and shakes his head, breathing harder than before, he hears Sam talking,  
     “Dean…I had no idea. Your…your eyes are glowing.”  
     “Yeah, alphas tend to lose control around omegas in heat. Our wolf takes over, especially if there is desire involved too. That’s what I’m afraid of, I won’t be able to hold back…I can’t do this Sammy…I can’t hurt her anymore…Use whatever toy you need, do whatever you think you can to help her, but I can’t stay here.” Sam is all sadness,  
     “Dean, don’t do this, don’t leave us.” Dean throws on a tunic and pants, turns,  
     “I’m sorry” and walks out. He continues down the hall, trying to block out the whining he can hear coming from you. He seeks out fresh air, your scent still fills his nostrils. He is finding it harder to breathe, he knows his wolf is reacting to the loss of the omega, going against his natural instincts. He staggers outside and is awarded clean, mist-filled air. He sinks to the ground, his back resting up against the wall of the Lodge, head in his hands in thought. He is still there when Castiel approaches,  
     “Alpha, may I sit with you?”  
     “Of course, Cas. You can call me Dean.”  
     “I know, I just figured in public I would feel better using your title.” Dean just nods. “I couldn't help but notice that you’re out here and your two omegas are inside. One of which happens to be in heat…” Dean chuckles darkly,  
     “I thought that would be pretty obvious to everyone in the village at this point.”  
     “No, actually, no one knows about Gamma’s heat. They just assume she’s back in recovery, only getting a small break to visit her home yesterday.”  
     “Really? Can't they smell her? I can’t get her scent out of my nose, it’s driving me crazy.” Castiel laughs,  
     “Heats will do that. Especially if you’re in love.” Dean looks quickly at Cas. “It’s not obvious to everyone Dean, but I know you better than most. You should be with her. Help her through this.”  
     “I can’t Cas. I can feel my wolf pushing me to claim her. What if I bite her? She’ll reject me. I can’t live with that…”  
     “I don’t think that will happen. I think she’ll be happy about the mating.”  
     “Really? As of this morning, she was still pushing me away. I actually snapped at her before I left the first time. I felt horrible about it all morning. I went to go check on her, and Sam had just finished with her…and he was so…and their scents had filled the room…” Dean blushes and stops. “Sorry, I’m sure you don't want to hear any of that.” Castiel laughs,  
     “It’s okay Dean, really. I think I should inform you that when I found her in heat, the first thing she said was your name. She called for you, even before she called for an alpha. She wants you, Dean. Whether her brain wants to acknowledge it, her heart desires you. I think that’s why this has been so hard on all of you. Your hearts and minds are all battling each other. I’m just afraid your souls will get caught in the crossfire.”  
     “I didn't know. Sam didn't tell me that.”  
     “I didn't tell him. I knew you were all struggling with your positions and futures. I didn't want to complicate anything. But since she is no position to actually give you any details…How is she doing by the way? Did Sam have any complications with her?”  
     “No, not that I’m aware. We didn't do much talking…but I didn't see any blood in the bed or on her bandages. Plus her paws are gone, all she has now is her tail. So Sam wasn't injured either.”  
     “Good, it sounds like he’s helping her.”  
     “Yeah, I just hope he can handle it by himself. I feel like I’ve abandoned both of them. But they have to understand why I’m doing it. Cas, can I ask a favor? I know I have no right at this point.”  
     “Dean, you have every right. Besides, my Alpha you’re also my best friend.” Dean smiles,  
     “Can I stay at your place tonight? I don't think I can go back in the Lodge. Their scents are everywhere and it’s overwhelming.”  
     “Of course, I was planning on staying at the Lodge anyway. So it is available to you.”  
     “Thanks.”  
     “Dean, you shouldn't feel bad about this. You are respecting her wishes. I know it feels like abandonment, but it’s not. They’ll see that in the end.”  
     “I hope so. I know Sam is gonna be pissed for a while. Maybe it is better that I don’t stay there tonight.” Dean feels better having talked to Castiel. He knows he and Sam will have a rough patch over this but he thinks he can persuade Sam to understand his reasons…eventually.

     Dean takes the afternoon to wander the village. He rarely gets the chance to talk with the Pack like this, and he forgets how much he enjoys it. Almost everyone he speaks with asks about you. They all assume that Sam is taking care of you while you recover and Dean doesn't dissuade that notion. He never mentions your heat to anyone. The local baker, a beta named Gabriel, treats Dean to lunch and some pie. Gabriel was Castiel’s first friend when he joined the Pack. Dean has always liked Gabriel all the more for that. Dean knows that Gabriel has a wicked sense of humor and enjoys talking with him during lunch. Gabriel has Dean laughing, something he realizes he hasn't done much of over the past few weeks.  
     “It’s good to see you smile and hear your laugh again Alpha.” Dean nods,  
     “Thanks, Gabriel. I forgot how long it’s been.”  
     “By my reckoning, I would say a moon cycle.” Gabriel’s one eyebrow is all the way up, like ‘duh.’ Dean laughs again,  
     “I think you’re right. I just wish I could give the Pack something to be happy about for once. It feels like it’s been such a long time in darkness. This past Moon Run was fine, but we need to celebrate something.” Gabriel nods in agreement,  
     “Well, Lisa should be having her first litter of pups soon. Also, I think Jo and Samandriel are getting close, maybe a mating soon? There will be good things for the Pack to celebrate, don’t worry. When the head family can’t provide happiness we look to our own.” Gabriel winks, knowingly. Dean laughs,  
     “Thanks again Gabriel. I needed this. Don’t forget to drop off some of Sam’s favorite bread to Ellen, she’ll compensate you for it.”  
     “Will do!” Dean leaves happier than when he entered. He also knows having that bread will help cheer Sam up, maybe act as the beginning of an apology. The first of many he will need to fix this catastrophe with Sam.  
     Dean’s next stop is the village ale house. It’s managed by Balthazar and Anna. Dean’s known Anna her whole life, she was raised in the Winchester Pack, and had an experimental thing with her when they were younger. It was similar in nature to Sam’s thing with their sister, one of the reasons why Dean never minded their relationship. Anna is also a fierce fighter but was unable to help Dean with the recent hunt due to Balthazar being ill. Anna had an arranged mating set up by her sire. The one good thing, Balthazar was completely okay with leaving his super traditional Pack, who wanted him, as the omega, to become Anna’s slave. Dean liked Balthazar, he knew that Sam liked him as well.  
      Dean spent long enough in the pub to drink two cups of mead. He talked with everyone there, never once making anyone feel uncomfortable at having Alpha in their local pub. Dean felt much better after leaving the ale house as he headed for Castiel’s home. He forgot how peaceful it was out here, closer to the forest, away from the hustle and noise of the village. He settles in for the evening, reading one of Castiel’s books on myths and legends. Dean reads about people who can change their shape into things other than wolves and creatures who drink blood and have super speed and strength. Dean laughs at most of the tales, figuring them to be children’s stories. He finally decides to go to sleep after a long, exhausting day.

     Dean hears a low growl followed by a high pitched whine. Just as he is about to wake up he feels hands shaking his shoulders,  
     “Dean! Alpha wake up!” Dean is alert. He can scent herbs and medicines, calm and just a hint of urgency.  
     “Cas! What’s wrong?”  
     “Sam’s gone into heat. Both omegas are in heat. You have to come back to the Lodge immediately. I suggest you shift, it’ll be much faster.”


	9. Chapter 9

     Dean’s brain is almost completely shut down by the time he reaches Sam. His wolf has all but taken over. It didn't help that Dean arrived in wolf form. He runs into the room and leaps onto the bed, still a wolf. He can see you trying to help Sam get comfortable, wiping his skin down with a wet cloth. He is covered in sweat and Dean can smell his slick. Dean forces himself to shift back to human, yet his eyes never stop glowing green. He looks at you,  
     “Thanks, but I’ll take over now.” You nod and roll over meaning to get up and leave the room. “You don’t have to leave…if…if you don’t want to. I know Sammy won’t mind…and I don’t either.” Sam whimpers,  
     “Dean…”  
     “I’m right here Baby. We’re gonna go nice and slow. I want you to enjoy this.”  
     “Okay, just…get on with it…so hot…”  
     “Sammy, do you want me to bite you now or later?”  
     “Whenever Dean…I trust you.” Dean kisses Sam deeply as you remain lying on the far side of the bed. You are so happy for your brothers finally getting to have this moment. You want to give them privacy, but are so weak from your heat, you’re not sure you can walk on your own, and you don't want to call anyone else into the room at this time.  
     You watch Dean kiss down Sam’s body until he is licking the slick from Sam, who begins whining and grinding down on Dean’s tongue. Dean moans at how good Sam tastes,  
     “Baby, you taste amazing. I’m gonna knot you so good...gonna fill you right up.” Sam moans and moves his arms to help Dean back up his body. Dean follows and rests his forehead on Sam’s. They breathe together for a minute, smiling, looking into each other's eyes, both glowing different shades of green. At the same time, he pushes into Sam, it’s much easier with Sam providing a natural lubricant. Dean begins licking at Sam’s neck, all over, looking for the perfect spot.  Sam’s continual moans and whines are pushing Dean to speed up as his knot inflates. His thrusting quickens as does the frenzy of his licking at Sam’s neck. He finally starts to favor one spot and latches onto it. He sucks on that spot, hard enough to leave a mark, eliciting another, louder moan from Sam.  
     “Dean…I can’t…I’m gonna…” Dean lifts from Sam’s neck,  
     “I know Baby, almost there. So perfect Sammy…” Dean only thrusts a few more times, hitting the last few harder. As Sam climaxes so does Dean, who chooses that moment to bite Sam’s neck, right where he left his mark and thrust his knot completely inside Sam. Dean licks the blood from the wound until it stops bleeding, sealing their mating bond. He continues to lick at the wound after, to help it heal faster. Dean continues small thrusts pushing his seed inside. Dean kisses Sam once the mating bite has stopped bleeding. Sam kisses back, but before long he breaks it off,  
     “Dean, I can’t…stay awake…I need to…” Sam is interrupted by his yawning.  
     “I know Baby, it’s okay, I’ve got you.” Dean kisses Sam one more time before Sam falls asleep in Dean’s arms. Dean rolls them over to lay on their sides, with Sam’s back facing you. Dean looks at you, his eyes no longer glowing,  
     “I’m sorry, I didn’t think about what our positions would end up being after. I didn't mean to block you.”  
     “No, don't worry, I understand. Thanks for letting me be a part of that moment, it was really beautiful and sweet.” Dean blushes and squeezes Sam tighter as another wave of seed rushes through him causing him to shudder slightly.  
     “I’m sorry about what I said earlier today. I had no right to snap at you. Your decisions are your own to make and if you don’t think you’ll be happy here, then…I shouldn't try to convince you otherwise.” You sigh,  
     “No, Dean. You were right. I haven't been listening to you or Sam. I get that you both love me, but I don't want to be a burden on anyone. I want to be a contributing member to the Pack, not just an outcast. I’m not sure I see how that can happen. I don't want to have to rely on you or Sam, but I trust and love you both. This whole situation has made me doubt myself, but if you and Sam still want me, I’ll stay.” Dean’s smile is contagious.  
     “You’d really do that for us? Not just me and Sammy, but…you want that for yourself too?”  
     “Of course, I’ve never wanted to leave this Pack. This is my home and you’re my family.” You reach over Sam and offer your hand to Dean. He grabs it and squeezes it.  
     “We’ll start working on your duties right when his heat is finished! But, how do you feel right now?”  
     “I’m exhausted, but okay. I’m actually surprised I’ve lasted this long without a knot. I’m worried that Sam will be too weak to help me now. My next heat should hit within the next two hours, but I doubt he’ll be up to helping.” Dean blushes,  
     “It would be my honor if you’d let me help you.” You laugh at how chivalrous that sounds,  
     “Yes, I’d like that, thank you. But, what will you do if Sam has another heat while we are tied? And how are you going to help me without biting me?”  
     “I’ll worry about all of that if I need to. But for right now, why don't you get some rest? If your next heat is coming you’ll need it.” You yawn and nod at the same time, then move closer into a more comfortable position, basically spooning around Sam, or as much as you can, then fall back asleep. Dean is still holding your hand. He worries about the future and what it will mean if he has two Pack Omegas. He knows that the three of you will work out any problems that you might face, he’s just not sure how the rest of the Pack will handle this idea. It’s rare to have multiple Pack Omegas. The few times are usually in the traditionalist Packs, where omegas are basically slaves to their alpha, like Balthazar’s original Pack. Dean hopes he can find a way to make this work out for the best, and if he is being honest, he knows he will keep and love the two of you no matter what.  
     Dean finally gets to sleep after he separates from Sam. He decides that maybe he should be in the middle, so he can provide Alpha contact to both omegas at the same time. He untangles you from Sam first, then rolls over with Sam, this puts Dean in the middle of the two omegas. They both instinctually curl up to him. Dean has never felt so at peace in his life, the two people he loves most are with him, trusting him to get them through one of the most difficult times of their lives. And now he’s a mate. He can’t believe how beautiful Sam is; somehow through their mating Sam looks slightly different. It’s hard to explain, but he looks more at peace, more beautiful, more everything that is Sam, like he is showing more of his essence or soul. Dean is entranced, he just stares at Sam longingly and realizes just how lucky he really is. He slowly falls asleep with an omega curled around each arm.

     Dean is woken by movement near his hips. He figures out that you are grinding against his leg. He looks over and sees that you are still asleep, this is your subconscious trying to deal with the next heat wave. Dean can’t believe how turned on he is that your body is trying to have sex while you're asleep. He untangles his arm from Sam and carefully rolls you onto your back. He rolls with you so he is now on top of you. He lightly kisses all around your face until you wake up. Your eyes open slowly and they are shining a deep gold. Dean moans and kisses your mouth, then separates,  
     “Love your wolf eyes…and tail…” You feel Dean’s hand run down your body and through your tail. It feels amazing, never before had you shifted and Sam stayed human while you played together. You had experiences where you both were shifted, which was a whole different kind of erotic. But feeling Dean’s fingers comb through your tail has to be one of the best things you’ve ever felt. Your body begins to buck up, hoping for more friction or to inspire Dean to move. You moan,  
     “Alpha…” This elicits a moan from Dean as his eyes begin to glow, followed by more ravenous kisses. His hands are all over your body, every touch from him helping to cool you down. Sam’s touches never did this and you remember it’s because Dean is an alpha, Sam is not. Dean begins to grind down against your hips, you moan into his kisses. He separates just enough to ask,  
     “Will you be mine and Sammy’s?” You have to think through the fog in your mind. You quickly decide to wait. It’s not that you don’t want to, you just want to see what the dynamic will be before you make it official. You shake your head no,  
     “Wait, wanna make sure I’m not a burden first. Make sure Pack is okay with multiple Pack Omegas.” Dean is surprised at your response, it’s like you can read his thoughts. He can’t argue with your logic, he can scent your desire and can tell it runs deeper than just your heat scent. He knows you want to be with them, he’s not worried about waiting. He is concerned about not biting, it will be difficult to get through this without doing it.  
     Dean kisses you again and can feel your hips bucking and grinding against him. He decides he wants to taste your slick firsthand, remembering how good you tasted on Sam earlier. He kisses down your body massaging your breasts and nipples. Once in between your legs he takes a deep breath and is rewarded with one of the best scents he has ever smelled. The scent of your sweat and slick is amazing, it’s everything he imagined it would be. Dean kisses the inside of your thighs as he moves closer to your folds. He kisses your folds the same as if it were your mouth, eliciting a cry of pleasure from you. He continues to french kiss your sex until he has to cradle your hips in his arms to keep you from moving so much.  
     He slowly moves back up your body and kisses your mouth. You greedily lick and suck enjoying the taste of yourself in his mouth. He takes the opportunity to slide into you. He bottoms out in the first thrust, your slick making it easy for him to move. Dean groans at how hot you are. He focuses on kissing your mouth hoping this will distract him from biting you. Yet, he keeps staring at your neck, can see the blood pulsing, his mouth begins to water. As if you could read his thoughts, you start to move,  
     “Dean, flip me over…knot me from behind.” Dean realizes what you are trying to do. In human form biting is done face to face, in wolf form alphas will bite from behind. By turning you over, you’re ensuring that Dean won’t have to fight his nature so much, he won’t shift in the middle of this. Dean is relieved at this idea, although slightly saddened by not getting to watch your reactions. He pulls out and helps you flip over. He watches as you immediately move into a presentation position for him. Dean growls low and it vibrates through your whole body how pleased he is with this.  
     He crawls up behind you and runs his hands through your tail, which is arched up allowing access, he then places his hands on your hips and sinks in again. It feels like he is even deeper this time. He moves much faster now, working the two of you up to your climaxes quickly. You can feel his knot growing and pushing against you with every thrust. After a few more times his knot sinks into you, it is an amazing feeling. It feels right, you feel whole. He begins to thrust faster but shallower, his movement limited by his knot staying inside of you. You begin to tighten around him and his knot, you both moan as your climaxes hit. You can feel his seed filling you, cooling you down from the inside, and you realize you are becoming sleepy, even more so than when you are with Sam. This must be the effect of being knotted, the drowsiness that follows for the omega.  
     Your weight is shifting down, you are losing control but you feel his hands move around your waist and chest helping move you into a different position, very carefully. He can feel your bandages, so Dean slows his movements. He picks you up vertically so you are on your knees with your back flush to his chest, knot still buried inside you. Your head falls back against his shoulder. He kisses your neck and you moan, you can’t do much else, you’re too sleepy. Dean moves to lay down on his back with you resting on top of him, like a human blanket. You fall asleep the second you are lying on top of him.  
     Dean can’t believe how fantastic this feels; to be tied inside you and have you on top of him. He is grateful that you thought of a solution when you did, it made the whole experience much more enjoyable for him. Yet, as excited as he is to finally have been with you, he is starting to get sleepy. An alpha usually deals with only one omega in heat, and Dean is already beginning to feel the strain of having two. Even while they're asleep, the omegas are feeding off his pheromones and skin contact, leaching the chemicals they need to keep their heat stabilized. Dean never realized how exhausting it really was. He had helped others through their heats before, but it never felt like this. Dean falls asleep quickly, his knot still working at filling you with his seed.

     Ellen enters the room with a huge tray of food. She knows how hungry everyone will be, especially Dean. It is breakfast time, and everyone at the Lodge has already eaten except for the three in bed in front of her. She smiles, seeing how peaceful they all look. Dean is in the middle with Sam curled up next to him on one side with Dean’s arm under him holding him close. Sam’s head is resting on Dean’s shoulder, his mating bite easily visible. Dean’s other side is smothered by Sister, one of her shoulders resting just next to Sam’s face. She is practically laying on top of him face up, her head resting on his shoulder, or was, it looks like she is sliding off. Dean’s other arm is tucked around her stomach, keeping her in position, like a human teddy bear. Her tail is splayed out across Sam’s middle as if it was holding him close to her as well.  
     All three look sated and happy. Yet, with a closer look, Ellen can see the dark circles under Dean’s eyes and the slightly gaunt look to Sister’s face. She knew you went too long without a knot, you were much worse when Castiel brought you in the night before. You are looking better, but not healed. As for Dean, working with two omegas at the same time cannot be the smartest thing to do. But Ellen knows there was no other alpha in the Pack who would've tried to help Sister through her heat, not with Dean around, well, maybe Charlie. Plus she knew Dean would be too stubborn to allow anyone but himself this honor. It truly was considered an honor to lay with a Delta or Gamma, and here Dean has done both. Ellen smiles at the stubbornness and pride.  
     She sets down the tray of food and wanders to the bed. She wants to check the omega’s temperatures, to see if their heats are breaking. She knows that Sam’s could break quickly, he didn't wait that long at all for a knot, and he was mated. His heat may be over already. She touches his cheek and forehead and sees a small movement in his face. His heat is still in effect, but maybe if he eats it will help. She runs her fingers through his hair and his eyes open. He smiles,  
     “Mornin’ Ellen. We weren’t too loud were we?” Ellen laughs,  
     “Like that woulda stopped you anyhow…I brought breakfast, come on you need to eat.” As Sam starts to shift he feels Dean pulling him tighter. He moves Dean’s hand away so he can get up, but this wakes the Alpha, who responds groggily,  
     “Sammy…?”  
     “It’s okay Dean, Ellen brought us breakfast. You want anything?” Dean smiles smugly,  
     “You.” Sam smiles and leans down and kisses Dean, it is simple and quick but full of a new found love, one of mates. Sam responds,  
     “You really need to eat and we all need to bathe, and some new bedsheets would be nice too.” Ellen laughs as she picks up clothes from the floor,  
     “I’ve already got all of that lined up, water is on the hearth as we speak, and new linens are in the hall. Also, Castiel has asked when he can come and check on you.” Dean responds this time, looking more alert than before,  
     “He might as well come in now, two of us are awake. I’m not sure how long until we can get all three of us awake at the same time.” Ellen nods and leaves the room. Sam brings the tray over and sets it down in between him and Dean. Dean shifts, moving you carefully, as Sam tucks a few pillows behind his back so he is sitting up. You slide and groan with Dean’s movements. He carefully holds you closer to his side and calms you down,  
     “Shh, it’s okay Baby Girl, rest now.” Your head stills on his shoulder again as you fall back into your peaceful sleep held against Dean. As Sam and Dean start to eat Castiel comes into the room.  
     “I hear congratulations are in order!” He says brightly. Both Sam and Dean smile and fill the room with their happy scents. Sam responds first,  
     “Thanks, Castiel.” Then Dean,  
     “Yeah, thanks.” Castiel just nods, then asks,  
     “How is Gamma this morning?”  
     “She let me knot her earlier this morning. She hasn't woken since.”  
     “Was there any ripping or damage? Did you bite her?”  
     “I didn't bite her. I almost did, but she told me to flip her over so I wouldn't be tempted. And I’m not sure about ripping or damage, there was no blood, but I haven't looked recently. I tried to be careful when holding her to not rip anything, but then we fell asleep.” Castiel just laughs,  
     “You mean she was in the middle of her heat, being knotted and she thought of a way to keep you from biting her?”  
     “Yeah…”  
     “She is truly remarkable…May I check her bandages Alpha?” Castiel knows Dean, but an alpha with an omega in heat that they have knotted, can be ruthless. He does not want to take any chances that Dean might snap. Castiel watches Dean’s reaction and can see his eyes spark for just a moment before he blinks a few times and responds almost like he is confused,  
     “Yeah…yeah, sure thing Cas,” as he carefully shifts you in his arms. Castiel moves slowly to his side of the bed and waits,  
     “Alpha, I need you to put her on the bed, I cannot do my examination with you holding her.” Dean looks more confused, his inner selves are warring with each other. Human wants her to be checked while the wolf is in protect mode. Dean slowly lays you down on the bed then gets up. You whimper at the loss of your alpha and Dean is right there holding your hand again. He kisses your hand then crosses over to the chamber pot to relieve himself. Castiel takes the few moments to do his check up. Sam has crawled over to help.  
     Castiel undoes some of the bandages and sees some blood. A few of the stitches were ripped in the course of the night. Castiel is now worried that there may be damage internally as well. He moves to his bag to grab a few tools as he says,  
     “Dean, I need you to leave the room.”  
     “What? Why? What’s wrong?” He finishes and turns back around.  
     “There are a few ripped stitches and I need to check her internally for more blood. If you see this process it could trigger your wolf. It will be safer for everyone if you left the room.” Dean looks and smells distressed before Sam chimes in,  
     “Dean, I’ll be with her the whole time. Go on.” Dean looks frustrated but grabs some pants, pulls them on and leaves the room.  
     “Thank you, Sam. This could be much worse if he stayed.”  
     “I know. I get it. Last night was pretty intense for all of us.” Castiel uses a tool to spread your channel open and insert a different tool. His face is one of intense concentration,  
     “I can only imagine, a mating, 2 knottings, 2 omegas, it is unusual. But I think you’ll all be happier because of it…I need to ask, how is Dean doing?”  
     “I don’t know, he seems tired this morning, but I know he slept. After we were mated I fell asleep, but not long after we disconnected her heat hit. Dean helped her and they've both been asleep until Ellen woke us.”  
     “Okay, but what do you sense from Dean? You are now mated, I would think that with your bond you could get a pretty fair reading on him.” Sam thinks for a moment. He speaks slowly as if figuring it out as he goes,  
     “He’s tired. Right now he is worried too, about her, but he also feels guilty. But he is really tired. So tired in fact…Cas…I think something just happened to Dean!” Sam flies off the bed running as fast as he can. He follows his instincts which will always lead him to Dean, now that they’re mates. He finds him on the floor in the kitchen with Ellen checking over him. He can hear him answering her,  
     “I’m fine Ellen, just got dizzy. I’ll be good.” Sam is both relieved and terrorized about the whole situation,  
     “Dean, are you alright?” He runs straight for Dean and helps him stand up. Dean is wobbly on his feet, so Sam keeps his arm around Dean.  
     “I’m fine Sam, don't worry. I just got a little dizzy is all. Am I allowed back in my room yet?”  
     “Yes, you can come back. I’ll help you.” Sam slowly helps Dean walk back to their room. When they arrive they find that Cas is done with your examination. He has just finished tucking you back into a more comfortable position with your head on the pillows. Sam can see bloody bandages and linens on the floor but doesn't say anything. Castiel looks up concern on his face,  
     “Lay him in bed, Sam. Then get in beside him. He needs to be near the two of you right now.” Sam doesn't hesitate to follow Castiel’s instructions. “Dean, you need to stay in bed and eat something. Your body is reacting to the attentions of two omegas and needs the extra rest. In fact, you shouldn't get out of bed until both of their heats are over.”  
     “Cas, I feel fine. I can handle having two omegas.”  
     “Dean, you shouldn't belittle this situation. If you can’t perform as an alpha for your omegas then we are going to have much bigger concerns.” Dean is about to say something when Sam places his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean instantly calms down and just nods.  
     “You’re right Cas, I’m sorry…how is she?”  
     “There were a few stitches ripped open, but I am more concerned that I found internal bleeding. If the swelling and bleeding don't stop after a few days, we may need to reopen her and do more work. I can’t emphasize how important it is that you do not move her anymore. Even when knotting her, you cannot move her.”  
     “Cas, how am I supposed to knot her and not bite her if she’s facing me?”  
     “I’m not sure Dean, but you cannot move her. If she is moved she may do more damage to herself.” Dean is frustrated and confused but then Sam moves his hand over Dean’s chest,  
     “It’s okay Dean, hopefully, I can help next time.”  
     “I’m sure the two of you can come up with a plan. It’s possible she’ll be more coherent the second time around as well, since she is the smartest of you three, maybe she can come up with something.” Dean and Sam look shocked by Castiel’s comment but Cas continues, “Would you deny she is your better?” Both boys smile and nod their heads, enjoying Castiel’s wicked sense of humor. Cas picks up the bloody rags, not letting Dean see them and grabs his bag. “I will swing by around lunchtime to check on you all again. The two omegas are still in heat, Dean stay in bed and get some more sleep, you’ll need it. Sam, you may go as you please, as long as you’re up to it. When she wakes, try to get her to eat, or at least, drink something, she’ll dehydrate soon if she doesn’t.”  
     “Thanks Castiel, we’ll see you later.” With that Cas leaves as Sam gets up. He grabs the food again which was moved away during the examination. He brings the food over and places it on Dean’s lap. Dean is giddy with excitement. He grabs for the mead first, drinking almost a whole goblet full in one swig. Sam hands him some cold meats to eat while he puts some butter onto some bread. Sam realizes what bread it is,  
     “Dean, look! Ellen must have bought some of Gabriels' special bread. This is my favorite!” Dean looks sad,  
     “No, I bought it from Gabriel himself yesterday. I wanted it to be an apology for leaving you two alone.” Sam gets serious,  
     “It's okay Dean, I understand why you did it. I didn't at first, but now having seen more of the process and experienced some of what alphas go through, I get it.” Dean looks curious,  
     “What did you experience with her? I can’t imagine it would be the same for a male omega.”  
     “Well, it’s hard to explain. Her scent was so inviting, I just wanted to crawl inside and never leave. And then, once I was inside, it was unbelievable, so warm, tight, wet, it was everything I had ever wanted, without knowing I wanted it. She was more of everything, she made me feel so good, so loved. I felt like everything she did was for me alone, that she was mine. She made me feel things I had never felt before.” Dean laughs hard. He has to wait a few minutes to catch his breath before he continues,  
     “Yeah, that all sounds about right. Did you ever have the feeling of shifting?”  
     “No.”  
     “Did you want to bite her?”  
     “No. But I understand why alphas do, omegas in heat are like a drug. It was hard to control myself around her.” Dean just nods,  
     “Now you know. I’m not gonna lie, I’m worried about knotting her again. I’m not sure how to stop myself from biting her.”  
     “We’ll think of something. What if we get some leather and wrap it around her neck?”  
     “Might work. It’s worth a shot…”  
     “After I eat and nap I’ll find some.” The two continue to eat until they are full. Dean starts to fall asleep so Sam grabs the tray and moves it off of the bed. He curls back up against Dean and falls asleep with him.

     They are both woken by a painful whining noise. Sam looks and sees you twitching in pain, your heat has hit again. Sam can sense Dean’s concern.  
     “I have an idea Dean. Get ready to knot her.” Dean shifts into position, moving in between your legs, being careful to not to move your legs too much. Sam crawls up next to you. He moves his chest to block as much of you from Dean’s view as possible. He turns and looks at Dean, who looks upset. “If I can block her from your view maybe that will help. You won’t see her neck or be able to directly scent her.”  
     “Could work, but I have a better idea. Why don't you straddle her and give me a nice view of your ass?” Dean’s dirty smile is contagious, as Sam moves he kisses Dean first then straddles your chest and abdomen with his body. Sam is hovering just inches above your body, you can feel his cock laying on your belly. His knees are resting outside of your hips and his elbows are on either side of your shoulders. He lowers his front half and lifts his ass a little, giving Dean a presentation position. “So much better Sammy.” Dean caresses Sam’s ass with his hands then grabs his hips. He slowly slides into you, feeling every inch of you. Your eyes open at the intrusion. Gold shines into Sam’s eyes,  
     “Alpha…Sam…please…” Sam leans down for a kiss and you happily return it. You don't understand what is happening, Sam is in front of you, kissing you, but you know Dean is inside you, the cooling sensation is there. You can see Sam’s mating bite, you reach up to touch it. “Congrats…”  
     “Thanks. Has Dean talked to you about us?”  
     “I told him to wait until we know how the Pack will react to it.” Sam nods his head and kisses you again,  
     “Have I ever told you that you are the smartest person I know?”  
     “Once or twice actually, best moments of my life. Well, this could top them all. Not that I’m complaining, but…how…why are you here…in my face?”  
     “Dean is worried about biting you, so I’m blocking him.”  
     “Why not take me from behind like before?”  
     “Castiel said there was too much damage, we’re not allowed to move you anymore. Besides, this way I get to see your reactions to whatever he does to you. And I get to kiss you…lick you…scent you…” all of Sam’s words are broken by him performing those actions. Your response is simply to moan in pleasure. Sam moves down to suck on your breasts, but feels Dean tapping his behind,  
     “Sammy, better move north, she is enjoying this way too much for me to behave…” Sam moves back up to your neck and continues to kiss and lick at it. You try not to move too much, you realize there is a pain in your abdomen. But you can also feel your heat pushing you to move with Dean’s rhythm. You whine and Sam is right there,  
     “Babe, what’s wrong? Is it hurting?”  
     “Yeah, a little in my abdomen, I really want to move with Dean…” Sam lifts every so slightly, you feel the pressure of his cock lift off of you, but it doesn't ease any of the pain.  
     “Would it help if we sped up the process?”  
     “As much as I hate to say yes, because this is really nice, yeah, it might…” Sam gets and idea and starts to wiggle his ass in front of Dean. He moves back to where it’s just brushing Dean’s abdomen as he thrusts into you. He can hear Dean’s growling approval. Dean speeds up taking the bait. The pain inside increases and Sam tries to comfort you. He tries to distract you from the pain any way he can, kissing, biting, licking; in reality, it’s just sending you into overdrive. This works well, as you start to tighten it pushes Dean faster also. You close your legs around Dean’s back pulling him in for more. Then you feel his knot, pushing, prodding.  
     Finally, it goes in and there is pain. Lots of pain, you scream. Dean growls so loud, it’s almost a roar. Sam throws his arms on either side of your neck adding another layer of protection against the alpha behind him. Dean stills his thrusting, now just shallow movements. Both climaxes hit, but the pain is excruciating, it’s pushing against everything, your tears begin to roll down your cheeks. Sam is filled with concern,  
     “Babe, please tell me…”  
     “It hurts so bad Sam…pushing against…I don't know why...it didn't hurt the first time?”  
     “You were re-injured from the first time, now you have to stay still.” You cry even harder. Sam knows you need to cuddle at this point, but he doesn't want to risk the biting,  
     “Dean, you okay?”  
     “Give me a few more minutes.” Sam wipes the tears from your cheeks and kisses you lightly on the lips.  
     “We’re gonna do everything we can for you, okay. When Dean is calm I’ll go get Castiel, okay?”  
     “Thanks, Sam, I love you.”  
     “I love you too Babe.” Sam continues to wipe your tears and kiss your lips and neck. He nibbles and sucks on your earlobes too. It all feels very nice and distracting as the drowsiness hits you.  
     “Sam, I’m sleepy now. Make sure you tell Castiel…” You fall asleep, your face in Sam’s hands. He lets out a breath of relief.  
     “Dean, you good yet?”  
     “Is she asleep?”  
     “Yeah, just now.”  
     “Move a little, let me see if anything flares.” Sam moves down to your breasts which he kisses. “No, Sammy I’m good. Although watching you do that is pretty hot.” Sam chuckles,  
     “Well, the sooner we get her healed, the sooner that can happen more often.” Sam carefully crawls off of you. He then gets up and grabs the pants Dean pulled off when he crawled back into bed and leaves to seek out Castiel. By the time Sam returns, Dean is also asleep, carefully draped over the side of you, avoiding your bandages. He is about to wake him and tell him what Castiel had said about your pain before he remembers what Castiel told them earlier, Dean needs his sleep, the omegas rely on him for support. Sam crawls into bed and curls up as close as he can and falls asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

     The rest of the day passes much as the morning had. Sam is knotted and bitten again, making the bond even more strong. Dean falls asleep on top of Sam, not having the energy to move them into a more comfortable position. When Sam awakes after that knotting, just before nightfall, his heat had broken. He felt sore and exhausted but energized. He decided to bathe, and put on some clean clothes. He also decided to help Ellen prepare some dinner for Dean and Sister. Sam has been worried about her all day. She hasn't woken since the morning knotting, she hasn't had any food for at least a day, nor anything to drink in that time either. Sam knows he has to get you to drink some mead, to keep you hydrated. He was grateful to find that the second knotting proved successful, no further ripping of stitches, or internal bleeding. Dean was out cold during that examination.  
     Sam brings in dinner to find you awake, running your hand lazily over Dean’s back, who is still passed out, his head on your shoulder.  
     “Hey Babe, how do you feel?”  
     “Exhausted. I never thought going through heat was so tiring.”  
     “I asked Castiel about it. He said because you’re still healing it would be like this. He says next time around shouldn't be so draining. Also, the reason the knottings are so painful, is because your stitches are holding and not allowing any extra movement.” Sam sits next to you in the bed with a tray of food. “Do you think you can drink something for me?”  
     “I’ll try, I’m not really hungry or thirsty.”  
     “I know, but you haven't had anything all day. I’m worried you might prolong your heat.” You reach for the goblet of mead, but see that your hand is shaky. Sam helps you guide the drink to your mouth. It tastes good, refreshing. But as it hits your stomach, it hurts. You pull back from the drink.  
     “I can't Sam. It makes my stomach hurt.”  
     “It’s okay, maybe some bread?” You take a small piece of soft bread, Sam’s favorite, and eat it. It doesn't hurt as bad. Sam smiles,  
     “I’m glad that you can eat something. Even if it’s just a few bites.”  
     “Me too. I don't want to get sick. Plus I know I’m wearing Dean out. He looks horrible. How is he doing Sam?” Sam runs his hand through Dean’s hair, who doesn't move or flinch.  
     “Not as well as I’d like. He’s drained. Beside the physicality of keeping up with two omegas, he’s worried about you, a lot.”  
     “What about? I’m healing, the last knotting didn't seem to cause more damage.”  
     “Yeah, but it was painful for you. He hates when you're in pain. He’s also still worried that you’ll change your mind about being our mate. He really loves you.”  
     “I know.” Sam shakes his head,  
     “No, I don't think you do. I had no idea he felt this way about you. I’m only getting it now because of the bond. He really loves you, he didn't even realize it till recently. But I think he’s been in love with you for years. Always watching you out of the corner of his eye. It was easy because we were always together. He could play it off as watching me, but he really was watching us both. His affections growing for both of us at the same time, planning for us to be his future mates, he’s always wanted it to happen but struggled with the reality and politics of it. Plus, he wasn't sure how you felt about him.”  
     “I…I don’t know what to say. I think I probably feel the same way about him. I’ve always wanted to be with the two of you, I don't think I ever planned to be mated to you though. It never crossed my mind. I never thought I would be an appropriate mate for you.” Sam runs his fingers through Dean’s hair again,  
     “We love you, more than we can describe. The bond allows me to feel his and my affection for you at the same time and honestly, it’s overwhelming. The love we had for you as our sister, has shifted into companion, confidant, and lover. We are so consumed with love for you that it’s intertwined with our feelings for each other as well. Please, stay with us. Be our mate.” As Sam lets loose his puppy eyes you feel tears well up,  
     “Sam, I want to say yes, but what about the Pack?”  
     “We’ll deal with the Pack together. They want a healthy, happy head family, this is the way to make that happen. We need you.”  
     “Let me talk with Dean about it.” Sam nods and kisses you, which you happily return.

     After a while of chatting with Sam, Castiel comes in to check up on you and Dean. Sam, you find out, has been given the all clear, his heat is officially over. He is doing well for the most part, although Castiel doesn’t think he caught any pups during this heat. Sam isn't disappointed, in fact, this gives him time with Dean and you to figure out the situation. Castiel and Sam carefully move Dean away from you, for his check up. He checks Dean’s forehead for a fever, and checks his eyes and mouth. Dean is unresponsive through it all. You can’t explain why, but it bothers you more than you can say. It unsettles you seeing Dean so sick…almost death like. He is pale and the dark circles under his eyes seem to be spreading. You want more than anything to be able to wake him up and have him be his normal self again. As this thought is going through your head Sam’s arm moves around you,  
     “I know Babe. I miss him too, he’ll get better, don't worry.” It’s like he could read your feelings. It reminds you of Dean doing the same thing in the conference room. Maybe there is something to you all being ‘meant’ for each other. Sam and Dean’s bond prior to mating was uncanny, but now it seems you’re a part of it too. Castiel then moves to you, he checks your bandages, forehead, eyes and mouth. He doesn't smile through any of it,  
     “When did your tail go away?” Sam answers for you,  
     “Sometime during the last sleep, after the second knotting.” Castiel nods,  
     “Well, you’re still in heat, but your wounds seem to be healing just fine. But I’m starting to worry about Dean. I’m not sure how much longer he can last at this rate.” Sam’s response is immediate,  
     “What can I do?” Castiel thinks,  
     “Well, he needs to eat. And honestly, he needs time to rest without an omega in heat nearby. His strength is being sapped away, he can’t catch up, since there was two of you at the outset. I think this has just been too much stress on his body and it’s shutting down.” Your tears fall without consent,  
     “Can I do something? Please, if I’m hurting him tell me there’s something I can do to help.” Castiel looks at you with sympathy,  
     “I’m not sure what can be done at this point. His body is on automatic, responding to his wolf, every time you go into heat it will provoke him, but it’s taking too much of his own energy. Maybe we can move you somewhere else.” Sam looks worried,  
     “What about her heat? Will it prolong it? Will she start to shift again?” Castiel shakes his head,  
     “I’m not sure what will happen. But Dean needs time to recover, and as long as she is in heat, it won’t happen. His wolf may take over completely, and that’s when the situation may become even more dangerous. I’ll let you think about your options, I’ll come back in a little while.” Castiel leaves the room as Sam hugs you tighter. Your tears fall on his chest.  
     “What are you thinking Babe?” You wipe your eyes,  
     “I need to help Dean. I’ll go back home and wait out my heat there. He can recover here.” Sam shakes his head,  
     “No, that won’t work. When Dean wakes up he’ll freak out even worse. Who knows what his wolf will do then?”  
     “Sam, I’m hurting him, I can’t be around him anymore.”  
     “Why don't we wait till Dean wakes up and ask him?” You nod in agreement and fall asleep against Sam’s chest.

     You wake when your heat kicks in again. You hope this will be the last time for this round. You know in another 3 months or so, it will happen again. However, you don't look forward to it, since this heat has been so painful for you and draining for Dean. You look over and see that Sam is resting with his back up against the wall with Dean in his arms. They are both awake and have been talking quietly. Dean looks pale, his eyes rimmed both by red and black, as if he’s been both crying and sleep deprived. Sam is the only healthy one among the three of you and he looks worried. He looks over at you and smiles,  
     “Hey Babe, how do you feel?” Dean looks over too and smiles, it’s a small smile as if he doesn't want to spend the extra energy.  
     “Okay, how do you feel Dean?”  
     “Baby girl, I know you’re not okay. You don't have to hide it on my account, your heat is back.” His voice is lower, as if it too is exhausted. You nod, almost ashamed at trying to hide it. Dean’s eyes flash green and your body reacts by getting hotter, you whimper in pain. You hear Sam’s voice,  
     “Okay, Babe, we’re gonna work through this nice and slow, okay?” You can feel them both moving around you, slowly, your eyes are shut, trying to keep away the pain. You feel hands touching you all over, it feels great, but it’s not helping where the heat is coming from. “Babe, we talked it over. We’re going to keep you here with Dean. We want you to recover together.” You are about to protest when you hear Dean,  
     “I can’t bear the idea of you not here with me. I don't care if it takes longer to heal with you by my side. And as far as the Pack is concerned, if they can’t handle their Alpha having two Omegas, then they don't deserve me as their Alpha. Please, I need you with me, as my mate. As Sammy’s mate.” You can’t think of any more excuses or reasons. You are tired of fighting, tired of over thinking, you just want to follow your heart and dreams,  
     “Yes.” You instantly feel Dean’s tongue on your neck and it’s amazing. It cools your temperature immediately, you feel like you can breathe and gasp loudly. He is so close that you can scent him, all you get is desire and love. He licks and kisses and finally starts sucking on the same spot over and over. Then you feel another tongue, kissing you down below. You realize Sam is licking your folds and hits your clit causing you to buck your hips. He quickly pins them down,  
     “Sorry, Babe, but you’re not allowed to move yet.” You whimper in response and feel and hear Dean chuckle in your ear. He starts to suck on your neck again and you can feel the blood rising to the top. Sam is getting more aggressive and you're starting to tighten, you can feel your climax coming,  
     “Please…I…” you can’t form words anymore. The sensations hitting you all at once are overwhelming. Just as your breathing becomes difficult again, your climax hitting, you feel Dean’s fangs sink into your neck. The pain shifts into pleasure, as you feel him sucking your blood, securing your bond. He continues to suck on your neck for a while, finishing by licking at the wound, helping it to seal. He moves to your lips and kisses you deeply. When he pulls away you can see his eyes shining green, and know that yours are gold. You can feel how happy he is, but you also feel his exhaustion creeping in. You’re about to say something when he stops you with another kiss, he then pulls away and says,  
     “Don’t worry about me. You’ve just healed me in so many ways, you’ll never know. Now, let’s deal with this heat of yours.” He sounds so much better, and he’s full on smiling too. You want to smile back but more pain hits you,  
     “Please…” Sam moves to the side and crawls up your body. He kisses you as he snakes his arm around your middle and lays down next to you. Dean shifts up to straddle you, and carefully helps you move your legs into position, Sam helps hold one. Dean slides in effortlessly. You moan into Sam’s kiss at how wonderful it all feels. Never did you think you would be able to have both of them, let alone at the same time. As if both boys can read your mind, Sam moans as he licks your nipple, and Dean says,  
     “Me too, Baby girl. I can’t believe it either. You’ve both made me the happiest, luckiest alpha ever.” Dean’s movements help to cool you down, his knot slides in painfully, it still hurts a lot, but Sam is right there, helping to distract you. Dean finishes and manages to stay knotted while shifting his weight onto Sam, avoiding your injuries. Dean kisses you deeply before falling asleep again.  
  
     You wake to find Dean curled up to you. His head is in the crook of your neck, sharing your pillow. His legs are tangled with yours. His arm is draped over your stomach, just above your bandages. His other arm is underneath you, where his hands could meet and hold you like a toy. He seems at peace, but when you shift and look at him, he looks sick. Even more pale, darker circles, and now he has a gaunt look about his face like he hasn't eaten in days. You almost don't recognize him. You lay back down and try using your bond, try to feel for him. You sense exhaustion, yet also contentment, a sense of peace. Yet, something about his emotions feels different to you, but you can’t explain why. Sam walks into the room with a tray of food and drinks. He sets it down on the table next to the bed, which has been moved to your side of the room now. The chair has also been moved over and Sam sits down in it,  
     “Good morning, I’m glad you’re up. Drink this.” He hands you a goblet. You begin to drink without question. You’re nervous at first it will hurt your stomach like last time, but it actually feels great. You didn't realize how thirsty you were, and drain the whole cup. You hand it back with a smile. “So, I’m guessing no stomach ache?”  
     “No, it feels good to drink something.” Sam smiles widely and hands you some bread. You take it and eat it, which also tasting amazing. Then he hands you some cheese. You actually moan at the taste of the cheese. You feel Dean exhale heavily on your shoulder and neck in response to your moan, but stays asleep and unmoving. “How is he?”  
     “Not good. Castiel said it’s just been too much for him."  
     “If he will heal faster with me somewhere else, then I’ll go.”  
     “That’s no longer an option, you’re mated and bonded. If you leave now it’ll only hurt him more. He has shown improvement emotionally since you mated. His physical state is still suffering though.”  
     “What did Castiel say we can do?”  
     “There is not much we can do at this point. We have to nurse him back to health. He doesn't know how long that will take.”  
     “What will happen if I go into heat again?”  
     “Castiel says that you are still in heat, and that it will trigger Dean’s wolf. Once that happens, he’ll function, it may not be the Dean we are used to, but he will function.”  
     “So when my next heat hits, I’ll be knotted by his wolf?”  
     “Basically, it’ll be Dean’s wolf running the show, but he won’t shift.” This does not bring any comfort to you. You remember Dean’s warnings about primal instincts taking over, and you’re nervous about what it might do to you. You also remember the time after Ellen’s visit, how he looked distant. You hope that because of your mating, his wolf will know not to hurt you, or Sam.  
     “Sam, are you gonna be able to be here for the next heat? Will his wolf attack you?”  
     “I don’t think so, we’re mated. It should instinctually know to protect you and me. We’ll just have to wait and see what happens. He will be more dangerous with his wolf in charge. So we’ll need to be careful. Did you get enough to eat?”  
     “Yes. And I’m sleepy again,” you manage to say through yawn. Sam laughs,  
     “That’s good, sleep is good for heats. Get some more rest while you can.” Sam is picking at some of the food as you fall asleep again.

     Castiel comes in to check up on his patients. Sam is still in the chair beside the bed, one hand holding Dean’s, the other a book that he’s reading. Castiel checks your temperature, eyes and mouth. He opens the bandage on your abdomen and looks for blood, there isn't any. He moves on to checking Dean. Castiel does a quick check of Dean’s eyes, mouth and temperature.  
     “Sam, when was the last time he ate?”  
     “I think yesterday around midday. How is he?”  
     “He is not doing well. I have never seen an alpha react this way to his omega’s heat. But then again, we’re doubling everything, so maybe this should be expected.”  
     “Seriously, Castiel, if there is anything I can do to help…”  
     “Not that I’m aware of. We need to do some research on this. We should be asking Pack members who came from traditional Packs with multiple Omegas what their Alpha used to do. In all likelihood, it would be extremely rare that you both went into heat at the same time again. But we should be prepared and it might also help us learn about a cure for Dean now. Do you know anyone from the traditional Packs?”  
     “Balthazar. I’ll go see him right now.”  
     “No Sam. If she goes into heat, you’ll need to be here to help. I’ll go.”  
     “Stress the importance of secrecy until we can figure out how to announce it to the Pack.”  
     “I will. But before I go, I’ll need your help. We need to get some mead into him. Help me get this down his throat. We can pour the liquid in. Then remove the tube.” Sam is in awe, he’s never seen or heard of this being done before. Castiel pulls out a long tube with a wide end and a narrow end.  
     “What is that made from?”  
     “You don’t want to know. Trust me it’ll work. I need you to position Dean and hold him down.” Sam crawls onto the bed and untangles Dean from you, having not changed his position since the last knotting. Sam carefully rolls Dean over onto his back. He can feel how much weight Dean has lost and it makes him determined to help. He carefully grabs Dean’s jaw and holds it open for Castiel, he places his other hand on Dean’s head. Castiel puts some kind of gooey liquid on the tube and then starts to push the tube down Dean’s mouth. Dean starts to react, twitching and moving, Sam holds him steady, yet Dean never wakes up, it scares Sam even more.  
     Once the tube is down far enough, Castiel holds his hand out. Sam hands him a small pitcher with mead in it. Castiel slowly pours the mead down the wide end of the tube. Dean doesn't move or react the whole time. After Castiel has poured a good portion in, he hands the pitcher back to Sam, who places it back on the table.  
     “Hold him again.” Sam grabs onto Dean’s jaw and head once more. Castiel slowly pulls the tube back up and out of Dean’s mouth. “That should help, and we can keep doing that, but he really does need food too. I’m going over to the ale house to talk to Balthazar, see if you can think of anyone else who might have info on multiple Omega Packs. If he wakes, get him to eat some meat.”  
     “I will. Before you go, can you get Bobby for me?”  
     “Not a problem.” Castiel packs up his bag and leaves the room. Sam is left to wait. As far as he knows Dean could be slowly dying right now. Sam vows he will find a way to help Dean through this safely. Bobby knocks on the door frame interrupting Sam’s thoughts,  
     “You wanted to see me?”  
     “Hey Bobby, yeah thanks. Can you do me a favor?”  
     “Sure, what do you need?”  
     “Can you look through the Pack records and see if we have any info on Alphas who kept multiple Pack Omegas? If we do, can you bring it to me?”  
     “Sure, but I don’t see how that would apply here?” Sam looks over and notices that Dean’s hand, which moved when he was rolled over, is now covering your mark. Sam gently moves his hand, revealing the mark to Bobby. Bobby’s eyebrows lift,  
     “Well I’ll be damned. He actually did it. I never thought I’d see the day…” Sam isn't sure at first if Bobby is happy or just shocked. But then Bobby’s expression shifts to a giant smile. “It’s about damn time!” Sam smiles and laughs.  
     “Now you see why I want the info?”  
     “Yeah, of course. I’ll do that right away.”  
     “Please. Dean isn't handling this well. We need to find some help fast.” Bobby looks at Dean’s face and Sam can see when he registers how sick Dean is. Bobby’s expression darkens,  
     “I’ll go do that right now,” then he turns and leaves without another word.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few answers as Dean gets worse.

     It’s late afternoon when you wake up. You feel much better than before, you guess it’s probably because of the mating. It’s now helping to regulate your heat. However, that means it could be draining Dean even more. You look down and see that Dean is using you as his pillow. His head is on your stomach, just above your bandages with his arm spread out over you. His other arm is pressed tightly to your side and his hand is curled up holding onto your shoulder, keeping you close to him. His legs are tangled and pinning yours down. There would be no way you could move without him knowing. You actually laugh out loud. You see movement to your side. Sam is sitting in the chair, and your laughter woke him up.  
     “Sorry Sam, I didn't mean to wake you.”  
     “It’s nothing Babe, how do you feel?”  
     “Like I’m someone’s personal toy…how long has he been like this?”  
     “After Castiel checked you two out, he crawled up and laid down like this and hasn't moved since. That was a few hours ago. He didn't even open his eyes to do it, all instinctual.”  
     “Wow. I hate to move him, but I need to pee. It’s crazy, I haven’t needed to in days. Can you help me?”  
     “Sure. Let me grab Dean.” Sam moves toward Dean and unhooks his hands then places his arms under Dean’s shoulders meaning to move him, but Dean starts to growl. It’s a low, angry growl. Sam releases him, and Dean’s hands and arms go back to where they were, he squeezes you tighter. “You sure you have to go? I don't think he’s gonna let you…”  
     “I guess not. It seems like his wolf has already taken over…”  
     “I think you’re right. Maybe Dean is asleep, but his wolf is on guard.”  
     “Yeah, that’s okay, we’ll manage.” You absently pet Dean’s hair and hear him growl, but it’s his happy and content growl. You smile. “Sam, is there any way I can get something to eat? I’m pretty sure I slept through lunch?”  
     “Yeah, I’ve got some leftovers here.” He hands you a small plate of meats. You carefully eat one, not sure how your stomach will feel but it doesn't hurt so you eat another. Then you hear a rumbling, and realize it’s Dean’s stomach. His eyes open and they glow for a second, before returning to normal, but you notice it’s not the normal Dean. He is sniffing all around only moving his head, sniffing the air. Sam asks,  
     “Dean? How do you feel?” There is no response. “Dean? Can you hear me?” He snaps and there is no response. You try,  
     “Alpha?” Dean whips his eyes back to yours. He stares at you, waiting for something. You can clearly see his wolf is in charge, there is a distant look to him. “Are you hungry?” You lift one of the meats on your hand up to him slowly. He looks down at it, sniffs it, then eats it off of your hand, like an animal would. Sam is shocked but excited,  
     “That’s great, get him to eat some more. He needs all he can get, but be careful.” You do it again, and Dean eats it from your hand. He licks your fingers after. You continue to hand feed your Alpha as a sense of relief from both you and Sam can be felt in the room. After about 10 minutes of solid eating Dean gets sleepy. He begins to yawn and drop his head. You put the food to the side and carefully guide his head back to your stomach to rest. He doesn't fight or resist, just lets you move him. He falls asleep instantly. The silence of the last few minutes is broken again by Sam,  
     “That was incredible. I’ve never seen anything like that. Have you?”  
     “No. I’ve never even heard of that happening before. That was intense. I’m so glad he ate something.”  
     “Me too. I wonder if it has something to do with multiple omegas.”  
     “I have no idea. But I’m gonna eat while I can.” You see Sam refilling your plate with more food, you smile at him as thanks, grab it and begin to eat again. Castiel comes in about that time.  
     “Any change?” Sam is out of his seat in excitement,  
     “You won’t believe what he did!” Sam explains it to Castiel who sits in the chair and listens attentively. He watches Dean as he sleeps, Castiel is deep in thought. Finally Sam finishes his story. Castiel responds,  
     “It sounds like alpha regression. Which is what I was worried about earlier, Dean’s wolf taking over. But I’ve never heard of a case this extreme before. Have you?” Sam responds,  
     “No, I mean, I know our dad dealt with it a few times, but it was never like this.” You ask,  
     “What causes it?”  
     “Usually it’s triggered by extreme emotions. Normally anger or stress. Although there have been a few cases caused by exhaustion. It appeared that Dean was headed in that direction due to the heats and stress. I never thought it would turn into something like this though.” You ask quietly,  
     “Is it dangerous?”  
     “In normal cases, rarely. It’s more dangerous for those around the alpha, should the wolf attack. I don’t know what will happen with Dean, this is new to me. Speaking of new, I wanted to offer my congratulations. I’m happy for you and Dean, it was a long time coming.”  
     “Thanks Castiel. I can’t thank you enough for what you've done for me over the past moon cycle.”  
     “It’s nothing, it’s my job.”  
     “No, you didn't have to do everything that you’ve done. Please accept my gratitude.”  
     “It would be my honor, Omega. Now, I spoke with Balthazar. His info wasn't very helpful. The Pack family kept mostly to themselves, since they believed they were better than everyone else. He said they relied a lot on each other, never really allowing others into their home. He said that his old Alpha spent a lot of time shifted, and only one Omega ever went into public with him. He kept the others at home, and were rarely seen by the Pack.” This news depresses both you and Sam. Dean whines. You run your fingers through his hair,  
     “Don’t worry Alpha, we’ll figure something out. Rest now.” You keep running your fingers through his hair and he sighs deeply and seems content again. You focus back on Castiel,  
     “There is no way that will work. None of us want to be caged in here. And Sam and I both like the Pack too much to avoid them.”  
     “I agree. There must be some reason why that Alpha chose to do that. Dean would never allow that to happen to us.” A knock is heard on the door. Bobby is standing in the doorway with a couple of books in his hands.  
     “Am I interrupting somethin’?” Sam rushes to help Bobby with the books,  
     “No, come in.”  
     “I did as you asked Sam and found some info. I already read it, I knew you’d be busy in here.”  
     “Bobby, you’re amazing! Thanks. What did you find out?”  
     “Well, it seems that Alphas with multiple Omegas will have a different reaction than those with one Omega. Each Omega will attract a different aspect of the Alpha, who will react differently to each Omega. The Alpha will basically have a split personality.” Castiel is the first to speak,  
     “Do you think this ties into the alpha regression?” Bobby asks,  
     “Has Dean regressed?” Sam responds,  
     “Yeah, quite a bit actually. He hasn't been this possessive the entire time, yet when his wolf takes over I can barely touch him. It’s to the point where I can’t go near either of them.” To demonstrate Sam moves toward you and grabs Dean’s shoulder, who starts to growl menacingly. Sam steps away and Dean calms down again as he squeezes you tighter.  
     “Wow, an omega who can’t touch his alpha, I’ve never seen that. The records did mention a comparison to regression. He do anything else weird?” Sam answers,  
     “Yeah, his eating earlier. Dean’s wolf reacts to Sister better. She got him to eat, but he was completely withdrawn, only wolf.” You add,  
     “I think Bobby may be right, about the dual aspects. Dean was shifted the first time we did anything together. It would make sense. But what does that mean for us, the omegas?” Bobby responds,  
     “Nothin’ as far as I can tell. It just says that each omega has a different relationship with their alpha.” Sam asks,  
     “Does it say anything in there about how to prevent this? Anything about multiple omegas going into heat at one time?”  
     “Well, that’s where it gets tricky. The language is screwy, the best I interpreted it was that the Omegas should be treated in their natural states.”  
     “Which means…?”  
     “I think it means, that whatever form your alpha connects with, is the form you should be knotted in.” You respond hesitantly,  
     “So…I should be knotted by his wolf…his shifted wolf?” Bobby shrugs,  
     “I guess, I really can’t say for certain.” You look to Castiel,  
     “Can I even shift at this point? Will I cause more damage to my injuries?”  
     “I don’t think that would be wise for knotting. I think you’ll need to work through this in your human form. Next heat you can experiment with your shifted forms. Hopefully, with Dean’s wolf being in charge it will work, even if he isn't shifted.” You look to Bobby,  
     “Is there anything in there about how to cure what Dean’s suffering from now?”  
     “Not really. It did mention that time with both omegas is crucial, for both the omegas and alpha. It also mentioned that a sickness from one omega could have extreme consequences on the whole group. And when having pups from multiple Omegas to be careful about hierarchies in place.” Bobby finishes that sentence quietly, realizing what he brought up without meaning to. An awkward silence falls over the group. You break the silence with a smile,  
     “It’s okay Bobby, I’ve dealt with that issue. While still painful, life goes on. I have the two best mates in the world, and if all works out, I’ll get to help raise the Pack’s pups.” Sam’s smile is gorgeous as he says,  
     “I love you so much.” He bends down and kisses you.  
     “I love you too…So, we have no idea how to help Dean right now?” Castiel responds,  
     “Not really. You both should plan to spend more time with him.” You look to Castiel,  
     “Well, I’m still on bed rest, and not allowed to move, right?” He smiles,  
     “You are correct, although it doesn't appear that Dean’s wolf will allow that anyway.”  
     “You’re right, so I guess I’m in.” Sam speaks up,  
     “I haven’t really left the bedchamber this entire time, just to get food for everyone. We’ll give him as much time as he needs. Bobby how is the Pack doing?” Bobby sighs,  
     “The Pack is getting antsy. They haven't seen much of Dean in a while, so they aren't really sure what’s going on. Maybe if you come to a meeting Sam, they could see that you’re mated with Dean, it would calm them down a little bit. We could announce that ‘Gamma’ is in heat, and that Dean is helpin’ her through it. It could buy us some more time, until Dean is back to…normal.” Sam shrugs,  
     “Whatever you think will work Bobby.” You speak up,  
     “If you need to announce the difficulty of my heat due to my injuries then do it.” Sam is surprised,  
     “Babe, we don't want that kind of information circulating through the Pack. That’s private, they don't need to know it.” You respond,  
     “Sam, it may help them adjust to multiple Omegas later. If they realize the only way to save me from my heat was to mate with me, then Dean would have no choice.” Sam is confused,  
     “But that isn't the truth. We mated with you because we love you. Not just to save you.”  
     “I know that, you know that, Dean knows that…that’s the private info. The Pack doesn't need to know that. If they will accept two Omegas because one was life or death, then so be it.” Bobby chimes in,  
     “She’s right Sam. It might be the easiest way to get them to accept you both.” Sam is in disbelief,  
     “Babe, that’ll affect how they see you forever. Some might not respect you as much, they’ll see you as a pity case.”  
     “Would they have seen me any other way? An omega who can’t bare pups? At least this way, I can be with both of you and they might accept me. When we announce it, say it was because of love, but spread the rumor that it was because I was dying. My heat mixed with my injuries was killing me. Dean had to save me, the only way being through mating. The Pack should forgive him for that. If they want to place blame, let it be with me, not him.” Sam is shocked. Everyone is silent for a few minutes. Finally Castiel speaks,  
     “I think it’s a good plan. I’ll confirm whatever you choose to tell the Pack. I don't think it’s necessary to announce any of it though until Dean is recuperated. If Sam makes an appearance and announces Gamma’s heat, that should gain us another week at least. We can speak with Dean about the options before making anything official.” Bobby nods his head,  
     “I think that’s fair. And a good idea. Sam, we can meet with the Pack Elders tomorrow, if yer up to it.” Sam responds, still shocked,  
     “Sure thing Bobby…whatever you need.” Bobby leaves the books on the table,  
     “I’ve marked the sections about multiple Omegas, if you wanna read over them. There is more in there on alpha regression too. Maybe you’ll find somethin’ I’ve missed.” With that Bobby leaves the room. Castiel looks to you,  
     “I think what you propose is sound, yet, I can’t help but think you are making yourself a target.”  
     “Maybe I am, but if it will help the Pack and save Dean trouble, then I’ll gladly do it. I don’t think Dean could bear losing myself and the Pack. If I become the target, he will lose neither, I will bear the burden of our actions, not him.” Castiel shakes his head,  
     “I am impressed. You are an amazing Omega. It is truly my honor to serve you.” He stands and reaches for your hand, but Dean, still asleep, begins to growl. Castiel nods and moves toward the foot of the bed. “Since I cannot kiss your hand, I will pat your foot.” He does so through the linens and smiles, “Please let me know if you need anything else. I’ll be back after dinnertime to check on you again.” You reply with a smile,  
     “Thank you Castiel.” You look over to Sam, who looks like a lost puppy, you reach out your hand to him. He grabs it, smiles, and caresses it. It’s making you sleepy and you soon fall back asleep.

     You feel a warm and wet feeling on your neck. You open your eyes to see Dean licking your mating mark. You don't know why he’s doing it, but then, you feel your heat kick in. Could he really sense it before you? After the discussion this afternoon, you would believe anything is possible. Dean looks a little bit healthier, not so gaunt in his face, you hope the eating helped. But now you worry about this wave of your heat and what that will do to him. He licks your face as if understanding your concern. You laugh,  
     “Okay, okay. I won’t worry about you. Just don't hurt me or Sam.” Dean’s response is a huff, almost like a laugh. It gives you some confidence knowing that his personality isn't too far gone. Sam is by your side, in the chair, watching closely for any aggression. “Sam, I think he’s okay. He seems to be moving carefully, even gently around me.” It’s true, all of Dean’s movements have been slow and cautious, almost like stalking his prey.  
     That thought makes you shudder and cry out as another heat wave rushes through you. You grab Sam’s hand and squeeze it. Dean has moved down to your legs, and is slowly moving them out of the way. He bends down and starts to lick at your slick. He doesn't suck and kiss like Dean, but laps and licks like his wolf. It sends another wave of heat causing you to whimper in pain then pleasure at the sensation of his tongue. You begin to understand that this being his wolf is making this way hotter for you than when it was Dean. You try to justify this, thinking it has some weird bestiality kink to it, but realize, this is Dean, just another part of him. You relax into this notion and begin to enjoy what his wolf is doing. Soon, you are trying to grind down, wanting more friction, wanting to be filled, you moan,  
     “Alpha, please…knot me…” you feel Dean’s growl of satisfaction. It vibrates through you since his tongue is inside your channel when he does it. You cry out for more. He slowly crawls back up your body, his tongue touching as much of you as it can. When he’s licking your mating mark again he slides into you. You moan at the pleasure and cooling sensation. He doesn't thrust slowly like Dean does, he pumps like a wolf would. His movements are very fast, rapid short thrusts that build your climax quickly. You find it hard to breathe and know that you’re not going to last long. Dean is sucking on your mating mark, you know he is going to bite again, making your bond stronger. Just before you climax you feel him bite down. The pleasure of the bite triggers your climax. Just as you are coming down, Dean thrusts his knot inside and fills you with his seed. It feels so good, so cooling. The softness from his tongue licking up your blood from the mark mixed with the gentle humping is methodic, rhythmic, relaxing. Just as your sleepiness is kicking in, you can see Dean falling asleep. You catch him under his shoulders so he doesn't fall on top of you. “Sam, a little help…” Sam jumps up and moves around to the other side of the bed. He lays down next to you and grabs Dean. Sam pulls him over to lay on himself, keeping your connection in tact. “Thanks Sam…” You fall asleep feeling better than you have in a long time.

     You wake up to the sound of voices, it sounds like Sam and Castiel. You try to understand what they are saying but can’t, it sounds muddled. You feel a warmth on your neck and open your eyes. You can see and feel Dean is right beside you. His head is lying against your neck, blocking one of your ears. You move slightly and feel his arm curls around your head, blocking the other ear. You giggle, you really have become his wolf’s teddy bear. You move Dean’s hand ever so slightly away from your ear. The men look to you and smile. Castiel moves closer,  
     “You’re heat is over. But you still need more rest. You shouldn't be awake yet, so soon after a knotting.” You yawn your response and close your eyes again and drift back asleep.  
     “How did the last knotting go? Alpha won’t let me examine her.” Sam explains,  
     “It went fine. She seemed to really enjoy it, more than the other times. Maybe Bobby is right about the aspect thing. He was very gentle with her, he seemed to understand that she was hurt. He fell asleep immediately when he was done. He almost fell on top of her.”  
     “What happened?”  “She caught him. I jumped in bed next to her and moved him on top of me. Then she fell asleep.” Castiel shakes his head,  
     “Well, I have certainly never heard of a more complicated knotting than all of this. Are you prepared to speak with the Elders tomorrow?”  
     “Yes, I’m going to keep it simple, since I don't want to leave them alone for any more time than is necessary.”  
     “That’s a good strategy. We still don't really know what Dean will need for his recovery. It’s best that you stay close.”  
     “I will. Is there anything that she will need?”  
     “Her heat is over. But she is still recovering from the surgery. She can try to get up and walk a little. She should be healed from the ripped stitches by now, the mating helped with that. If she can start walking that will be a good sign. If she leaves this room makes sure she is covered, especially her mark.”  
     “Yes, of course. And I’ll try to get them to eat whenever I can.”  
     “Yes, I don't think Dean needs us to force the liquid anymore, especially if she can get him to eat in this form, that’ll be better in the long run. I would like to see it though the next time that happens. I might be able to do some more tests on him.”  
     “Yes, I’ll call for you next time he is awake. But knowing her schedule, it’ll probably be sometime in the middle of the night.”  
     “That’s fine. I’m practically moved in here now anyway. Don't hesitate to wake me. Good night.”  
     “Good night and thanks Castiel.” Castiel smiles and then leaves.

     Sam is wrong, it is full morning before you wake up next. He is sitting in the chair with a tray of food before him. Sam smiles at you but yells for Benny.  
     “Omega, you hollered? Omegas?” Benny looks confused, seeing your marks, then smiles widely. You hold your finger up to your mouth and he nods and gets serious again.  
     “Can you go get Castiel, I think he’ll want to be here, quick.”  
     “Sure thing, and congrats!” You and Sam both smile widely as Benny runs out.  
     “Why did you call for Castiel?”  
     “He wants to watch you feed Dean, maybe do some tests. Which, if the pattern follows, he’ll wake up to eat when you eat, I figured you have to be starving by now.”  
     “You’re right, I am. How long was I out?”  
     “Well, you woke up about an hour after Dean knotted you, then fell back asleep. It’s morning now, so quite a few hours. How do you feel?”  
     “Tired, but excited too.” Castiel walks in at that moment and adds,  
     “Probably because your heat is over.” You smile at him,  
     “I wasn't sure, I thought that might have been a dream.” Everyone laughs.  
     “No, it’s true. Although Sam is going to say otherwise today. He’ll say that it just started, when his finally ended. That’s why Dean has been absent for so long.”  
     “It’s mostly true,” Sam concedes. You nod your head and look down,  
     “What about Dean? How is he?” Castiel answers,  
     “What do you feel? We assume you are the closest to his wolf aspect, you might be able to tell us.” You nod and stroke your fingers through his hair. He sighs heavily. He is once again using you as his personal toy. His arms are around you, front and back, legs tangled and pinning you down. His head is on your shoulder, resting right under your mating mark.  
     “He feels at peace, content, but still exhausted. But his wolf is definitely still in control. His emotions feel different when it’s his wolf versus normal Dean.” Sam nods,  
     “I agree, it’s harder for me to understand them.” You nod,  
     “Yeah, they are different. Wolf Dean makes more sense to me. He is more focused, less distracted. Regular Dean is varied, so many levels. It’s truly a different persona, a different mindset. But I’m really hungry, can we get started?” Sam laughs,  
     “Of course.” Castiel interjects,  
     “Can I check you quickly?”  
     “Sure.” Castiel leans forward to check your mouth and eyes, but Dean starts to growl. You explain,  
     “He can scent that you’re an alpha.” Castiel nods,  
     “Makes sense. Why don't you try eating, see if that wakes him? I’d like to check his eyes for reactions.” You look to Sam who hands you a goblet first. You drain it all. Then switch that for a small plate of food. As you grab the food, you notice Dean’s eyes open. They are glowing green. You slowly stroke your fingers through his hair. He lifts his head and stares at you, then looks around, sniffing. He starts to growl. He looks toward Castiel and growls louder. You caress his hair again and call to him,  
     “Alpha? Alpha?” He looks at you, “It’s okay. He’s here to help, and you need to eat.” Dean’s eyes stop glowing, it’s replaced by his normal eyes, though the distant look is there. Its like he’s looking through you. Castiel moves so he can see Dean’s eyes. Dean doesn't growl or react, instead he focuses on you. You slowly offer him some bread to eat. He takes it from your hand and swallows it whole. Then you offer cheese, he does the same thing. Then you offer meat. He takes his time chewing and swallowing. Giving you time to feed yourself too, yet never shifting his focus off of you. You are barely aware of Castiel speaking,  
     “Has he tried to drink anything? Will he drink like a wolf or man?” You shrug your response. You continue this ritual of offering meat, watching him eat and allowing you to eat at the same time. You can feel that he feels better, less exhausted. But you can also feel his emotions for you, the amount of love and protection he feels toward you is overwhelming. You look to Sam,  
     “Can you feel that?” Sam nods,  
     “It’s what I’ve been trying to tell you. It’s definitely more focused in this form, but it never really goes away.” At Sam’s talking Dean looks at him. Dean stares at Sam not moving, like a statue. You can feel the love and protection swell again and you giggle. Sam gets up and crosses to the bed, he sits down next to you and Dean. He carefully lifts his hand toward Dean, who licks it. Sam grabs a piece of meat from your plate and Dean takes it from him and eats it. Sam runs his hand through Dean’s hair and Dean moves into it, enjoying the affection. “I like this form of Dean. He’s definitely lovable like this.” Castiel smiles,  
     “As long as you’re not an alpha…” You smile offering more meat,  
     “Its not Dean’s fault for being protective, it’s in his nature.”  
     “That is true. I just worry about how dangerous he might be in this form. If, for any reason he doesn't trust or understand what is happening, he could lash out, causing harm to himself or either of you. But, maybe the mating will keep him docile enough for this to work. Well, from what I can see, he looks healthier. His dark circles are starting to go away, his color is slowly coming back too. Hopefully another day or so and he’ll be back to normal. Or at least, his human will be in control again.” You ask Castiel,  
     “You think the food is helping that much?” He responds,  
     “I think it’s a combination of things. He is mated, to both of you. This has relieved a huge amount of stress for him. Plus, both of your heats are over, so he doesn't have to sustain you both at the moment. He can focus on healing himself now. The wolf is in charge so the human can rest. Once the human is ready, he should take control again.” Sam asks,  
     “Is there anything else we should do?” Castiel smiles,  
     “No, I think what you’re doing right now is all he needs. If he knows his Omegas are with him and healthy he should be good. I wouldn't wander too far, and make sure one of you is here at all times. We don't want to stress him further by not having you nearby.” You nod as you feed him some more. You wipe the spit off of his chin with your thumb, which he in turn licks. You look down and realize he has eaten almost all of the food. You look to Sam,  
     “Can you get the tray?” Sam leans up and does. He sets it down in between him and Dean. Dean’s focus is pulled to the tray, he rolls over toward the food. He sniffs around, then grabs more cheese with his mouth, and starts to eat it. “So much for needing us to feed him…” you laugh. But Sam can see Dean’s face better now,  
     “I think he’s getting sleepy again.” Dean’s head starts to drop, you reach for him. You and Sam roll him back over onto you, so he can sleep curled up with you. Before Sam can let go, Dean licks his hand. Sam runs his hand through Dean’s hair,  
     “Good Alpha, get some rest.” Dean is asleep instantly. You continue to run your hand through his hair, petting him. He feels completely at peace, full, sated and happy. You look to Sam,  
     “You should go now. While he’s completely out. Go, meet the Elders. Hopefully he’ll be able to speak the next time he wakes.” Sam nods,  
     “Castiel did you see what you needed?” He responds,  
     “Yes, it was quite remarkable. I think he might need more rest that I thought previously.” Sam asks,  
     “Why would you think that?”  
     “I think he is at ease with you both like this, he will let his wolf stay in charge longer than if he thought he was needed. Which sounds ironic, but I think it’s healthier for him.” You respond,  
     “Whatever he needs to be healthy is fine by me. I’ve got no where else to be.” You pet his hair again, he sighs heavily, sinking deeper into sleep.  
     “Okay Babe, I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Sam gets up, leans over Dean to kiss you, then kisses Dean on the cheek. He then leaves with Castiel. You quickly fall asleep again, caressing Dean peacefully.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is healing...slowly.

     You wake up feeling cold. It’s rather refreshing, you haven't been cold in days thanks to your heat. You realize Dean is not on you, in fact, only his arm is tethered around your arm. The rest of him is curled up next to Sam, who is asleep. You are relieved. You had begun to worry that Dean’s wolf wouldn't recognize Sam, but it seems he figured it out after all. Since Dean’s wolf has taken over, he has barely let go of you, that was two days ago. It has been a long process catering to his wolf, never being allowed to leave the room or his sight. Sam had the breakthrough with the food and has been slowly gaining the wolf’s trust, it seems now he has gained it fully. You decide to take this moment to get up, and try to use the chamber pot.  
     You carefully remove Dean’s arm from yours. You slowly move toward the edge of the bed and sit up. You push with your arms and lift yourself into a standing position, you stay there, feeling slightly wobbly. The last two days you’ve been allowed to get up and move around the room, but it hasn't been enough to get you used to it again. You freeze when you hear Dean whine. You look over and he is frowning, but still asleep. Sam wakes up,  
     “Babe you okay?”  
     “Yeah, just trying to move a little.”  
     “You need some help?”  
     “No, don't wake Dean, he needs the rest. I’ll be fine.” You continue to move through the room, but don’t see the chamber pot right below you. You accidentally kick it with your toes and gasp through the pain. Before you can move to the bed to sit down so you don't fall, arms are around you.  
      Dean is there holding you, his arms wrapped protectively around you. He holds you close to his body and lowers his head so you can scent him. You follow his lead and are rewarded with the most amazing smell. It’s like his love and protection and natural scent all wrapped into one, there is even a hint of Sam’s scent too. It’s like nothing you’ve smelled before. It makes you feel fantastic, loved, cared for and desired…You start to sink, you don't realize it, but the scent is actually making you weak in the knees. Dean holds you closer, stroking your hair, and you don't want to move, ever.  
     “Babe, you okay?” Sam is seriously confused. You reply without moving from Dean’s neck,  
     “He’s amazing. He’s never smelled like this before. It’s a new scent, but it’s…the best…I don’t know how to explain it…” Dean starts to lick at your mating mark and the scent increases. “It has something to do with the mating.”  
     “Well, yeah, mates tend to shift scents. It’s odd, I haven't noticed it yet.”  
     “He’s still in wolf mode. Maybe you’ll get it when he goes to human again…I hope so, this is wonderful. I don't know how I’m going to do anything. I just want to stay here, like this…” Sam laughs,  
     “You sound like a maiden from one of Castiel’s stories…” You laugh,  
     “Maybe…but this is so worth it.” You let Dean do his thing, he seems perfectly content standing there, holding and scenting you. He even lets out a happy growl. He moves slightly and lifts your chin up for a kiss. He kisses you deeply and you moan into it. Part of you realizes that his wolf is starting to go away. The human Dean is gaining control again. This kiss is the proof. He sets you down and licks your mating mark again. He then lets you go and walks over to the tray of food. He sits down in the chair and starts to eat, feeding himself, with his hands, from the tray. Sam crawls over to that side of the bed to help him. You take the opportunity to use the chamber pot, which you move behind the screen.  
     When you come back around the screen you can see Sam holding a goblet up to Dean’s mouth so he can drink. You walk over and drape your arms down around Dean. You lean over and rest your chin on his shoulder, you kiss his neck. You rub his chest. He growls happily. He keeps eating and drinking with Sam’s help.  
     “So how much longer until you think he’ll speak?” You ask Sam. Sam thinks about it,  
     “I don’t know. He seems to be almost human again. Kissing you, and taking the initiative to eat are good signs I think.”  
     “How have the Elders been doing?”  
     “Fine. Castiel and Bobby have been there every meeting, backing up everything I say. They won’t stop congratulating me on the mating, which is nice. They’ve been asking when the ceremony will be.” Sam hands you the goblet,  
     “What did you say?” You take a drink while he responds,  
     “I tell them the truth. That we haven't made any arrangements because of the circumstances. They all seem to understand, but stress that the ceremony should be as soon as possible.”  
     “Why? Are they worried that you’ll reject him? Are they crazy? Do they even know you two?” Sam laughs,  
     “It feels like they don’t. I guess they’ve seen too many matings go awry. They just want to protect the Pack. They also keep asking about you and how your heat is going.”  
     “What have you told them?”  
     “Well, it’s been hard. I don't like lying to them. I’ve told them that your heat started out difficult and it’s been getting worse. I even made sure to cry before going into the meeting, so my eyes would be puffy and red.”  
     “Wow, I didn't think of that. Did it help?”  
     “Yes, if they were hesitant before, which I think a few were, the tears sold it. Plus, I didn't stay the whole time. They couldn't handle my distressed scent for that long.”  
     “Sam, I’m sorry you had to go through all of that. What were you thinking of, to get yourself to cry?” Sam hangs and shakes his head. For a moment you think he won’t confide in you, but then he says quietly,  
     “Losing you. All I had to think about was how close we came to losing you, whether from the attack or your rejection of us.” Just as you are about to say something, Dean hands a piece of meat up to you to eat. He is now trying to feed you. You eat it from his hand and lick him in thanks. Sam clears his throat, clenches his jaw and then changes the subject,  
     “How do you feel?” You respond through chewing, Dean keeps feeding you,  
     “Good. I think I’m sore from being in bed too long. I want to move. I really want to shift and run.” Sam laughs,  
     “I bet Dean here is thinking the same thing…” You laugh,  
     “Yeah I bet he is. Sam, do we want to discuss my place in the Pack? I know now isn’t a great time, but I’ve got nothing else to do and I’m practically a prisoner here.”  
     “Sure, no reason why we can’t make this time constructive for us. It’ll help Dean too because we’ll have a plan for him.” Dean keens at that comment, causing you both to laugh. You shift over to the bed and sit close to Sam. But Dean whines and stands up, he wants to join you on the bed too. Sam moves the food tray onto the bed in between you and him. You pat the bed behind you,  
     “Here Dean, sit with me, keep me warm.” He sits cross-legged behind you on the bed and pulls you into his lap. You snuggle back against him and he licks your mating mark again, you shiver. Sam asks,  
     “Okay, so what’s first?”  
     “Well, I know you’re not a fan of Moon Runs, and I love them. So why don’t I tackle those?” You continue to feed Dean and yourself, he continues to eat happily from your hand. Sam takes a bite of bread then responds,  
     “Sounds great! And I love reading and organizing, so why don’t I handle the Lodge documents and education of the Pack pups?”  
     “Perfect. But I wanna help as much as possible.”  
     “Of course. I’ll help the midwives with the births if you want to help the sires with their homes?”  
     “I thought that was Dean’s job?”  
     “It is, technically, but he hasn't really had time to do it much. I end up doing it. So, if we just plan for you to take that role it’ll help out everyone.” Dean lets out a huff at this point, causing you and Sam to laugh.  
     “Okay, what about events here at the Lodge?”  
     “Hmm. Why don't we split it up? You take the menu and I’ll handle the organizing of guests?”  
     “Good idea! That way Ellen can work with us both and not have so much on her plate. And since I already help Ellen run the Lodge on a daily basis, I’ll keep doing that.”  
     “That works, I’ve never wanted to Dean’s laundry…” his laughter is contagious, you begin to laugh too. Dean growls happily.  
     “It’s not that bad…I feel horrible for Ellen. I bet she’s been doing laundry every day, with us making such a mess in here.”  
     “It’s fine. She comes in and I help her change linens every day. She doesn't seem to mind, she just keeps saying how its worth it, because we’ll all be so happy once we've healed. It’s only really been bad the last few days since his wolf took over. We can’t get to the bed. He won’t let me move you, and he won’t move either. I was hoping now that he’s up we could change them before he falls asleep again?”  
     “Sure! Why not right now?” Sam smiles,  
     “I’ll get the linens. Can you get Dean off of the bed?” Part of you doesn't want to move, he’s so comfortable. But one look at the linens and you know it’s a necessity. You get up and crawl off the bed. You grab the tray of food and place it back on the table. You look at Dean,  
     “Come sit over here. Sam and I need to change the linens. You can keep eating if you’d like.” Dean stares at you, still distant, yet a flash of understanding seems to cross his eyes. He gets off the bed and slowly moves toward the chair. He sits down cautiously as if he’s expecting something to attack, or not sure he’s doing the right thing. You run your hand through his hair,  
     “Good Alpha. Eat.” You kiss the back of his head and turn to strip the bed of the old linens. It doesn't take you and Sam long to change the bed. Once done, you slowly carry the dirty linens to the door and leave them on the floor. You turn around and see Sam crawling onto the bed and Dean mimicking his movements. It’s too funny and cute. You stay still and watch them, it’s almost like they're dancing. Finally, they get to each other and Dean hugs Sam first. He pulls him into an embrace that is overflowing with emotion. You can feel it. Dean’s wolf is thanking Sam for his help through this, and it takes some of your control not to cry at the sight. By the time Dean lets go, Sam is crying. Dean worries and begins licking the tears from Sam’s face. Sam pushes him away playfully. You take this as your chance to crawl back on the bed. You decide to lay down with Sam, to gauge Dean’s reactions.  
     You crawl up and lay down next to Sam, who opens his arms and lets you sink in. It feels nice, you are definitely closer after this whole ordeal. You didn't think that was possible, but you are, you can feel it. Your love and bond with Sam is unbreakable now, more than ever. You both turn to look at Dean. A part of you is concerned that Dean may have a negative reaction, but after two days of calm and quiet behavior, you push that thought away. Dean looks confused for a moment. He blinks a few times, then smiles. He really smiles, you haven't seen him this happy in a while. His eyes no longer look far away, he tries to speak for the first time in days,  
     “I can’t believe…so happy…” You and Sam both start crying at this. Dean blinks a few times and his focus is shifted again. His human self isn't ready yet. His wolf is back in charge and whines at the emotions. Sam motions for him to join you and Dean crawls over to lay down in between the two of you. He nestles in, like an overgrown pup. You and Sam curl up next to him as he falls asleep. You whisper to Sam,  
     “That was pretty amazing.”  
     “Yeah, I think he’ll be back to normal soon. It was just too much emotion I think. Dean’s never done well with his emotions.” You laugh quietly,  
     “That explains a lot. So back to jobs…How do we want to handle dignitaries?” Sam thinks before responding,  
     “That might be a case by case situation. Depending on how they feel about multiple Omegas. If they agree then you can handle it if they don’t then I will.”  
     “Yes, but if they do agree, maybe I shouldn’t, because I’m more outspoken than you are. I won’t play the sweet little submissive part as well.”  
     “True, very true. But you have the intelligence to change their mind about it. They won’t buy it from me because I was going to be Dean’s no matter what. You had a say in the matter.” You think about his reasoning,  
     “I like your thinking…okay. Case by case on that. What about the village?”  
     “Well, any village issues I think you should handle. But if they come here to complain, I’ll hear them. Unless…maybe that should be case by case too. We’re still not sure how the Pack is going to respond to the situation.”  
     “Hmm. I agree. Can you think of anything else?” Sam thinks,  
     “No, not right now.” Sam yawns, “I think I’ll take a nap.” Sam lays down further and cuddles up to Dean who unconsciously moves to make space for him.  
     “Okay. I’ll be here when you wake up.” You really can’t sleep anymore. You feel like you've been asleep for a month. You think about it and realize you're not far from the truth. You start to think about your new roles within the Pack and get excited about the ideas you’re coming up with. A knock at the door interrupts your thoughts,  
     “Come in Castiel, it’s good to see you.”  
     “You as well Omega.”  
     “Castiel, you don't have to use my title.”  
     “I know, but it’s nice. Plus you earned it. Any change in Dean?”  
     “He’s been amazing! He caught me before I could fall, and his scent has changed, it’s officially the best scent in the world! And he’s been doing small things, like kissing me, not licking. And he started eating on his own, he still needed help to drink. Then he understood our requests, and he finally spoke.”  
     “Really? What did he say?”  
     “Not much, he saw me and Sam on the bed together, and he broke. He said he couldn't believe how happy he was. His wolf took over again before he could really express anything else.” Castiel’s smile is reassuring,  
     “It sounds like all good progress. I’m glad to hear it. You three had me worried for a while. But I’m sure we’ll have plenty more obstacles to clear.”  
     “When can I shift? I’m dying to run…” Castiel just laughs,  
     “I’m sure you are. I have been too. I have hardly left the Lodge during all of this. Let’s see how you feel tonight. Maybe we can sneak out and get Sam and Dean to go with us?” You smile,  
     “Oh, that would be the best! Please? We don't have to go very far…”  
     “We probably won’t. You’re both still healing, but it might do you some good to have some fresh air. How do we want to do this? The Pack can’t find out…” You both sit and think for a few minutes.  
     “What if, we all go out the back of the Lodge? If the torches aren't lit than it should be dark enough to hide us.”  
     “That could work. I’ll go find out if they’ll be lit tonight from Bobby. I’ll also fill him in on our plan, just in case.”  
     “Thanks, Castiel.”  
     “No thank you, I’ve been wanting a reason to run for a while. How are you feeling?”  
     “Antsy, I really want to move. I feel so excited and energized I can’t sleep anymore. I really want to walk around the Lodge, even a little bit.”  
     “I may be able to help with that. Go ahead and get dressed, cover up your mark. I’ll check Dean while you dress.” You leap out of the bed and find clothes and run behind the screen. Castiel laughs at your excitement. He begins checking Dean’s eyes and mouth, he also checks his temperature. Castiel decides to check Sam. When he touches Sam’s head for his temperature, Dean begins to whine and move. Castiel understands and backs away from Sam. Dean calms down again. You throw on Dean’s tunic, to cover your scent, then find a shawl to wrap around your shoulders and neck. You step out from behind the screen,  
     “Will this work?” Castiel laughs again,  
     “Yes, I think that will do. Hopefully, there aren't too many visitors here today.” He stands up and walks toward you, “So we’ve told everyone that your heat began a few days ago, but if anyone says anything, I’ll just say that you need some fresh air. You should look the part though. Try to look as if you feel horrible.”  
     “That’s not too hard, seeing as how that was only hours ago,” you laugh. Then you alter your smile into a frown and look down and try to show pain.  
     “Good. We’ll also move very slow, and maybe you can hobble or limp a little. We’ll stop for breaks often too. Honestly, if your heat didn't hit you when it did, this would be routine for recovery from your surgery. Luckily the heat and mating helped heal all of that faster. Although it did prolong and worsen your heat in the process. Ready?”  
     “Yes!” Castiel takes you by the arm and starts to slowly move with you. By the time you reach the door you have a rhythm. As you turn into the corridor Benny runs over to greet you,  
     “Gamma, Castiel, can I help?” You secretly thank Benny for being so smart to use your old title.  
     “No thanks, Benny. We’re good, stay with Alpha and Omega. I’m just helping Gamma to get some fresh air.” Castiel leans in closer to Benny and whispers, “Although we’ll need your help tonight.”  
     “Anythin’, you jus’ holler.” Benny straightens back up and moves back to his post. You and Castiel continue to walk through the hall, slowly. It feels great to be up and out of the room. You head toward the kitchen, using the back halls, the ones meant for help and not guests. When you arrive in the kitchen Ellen greets you smiling,  
     “Well, I’ll be! It’s good to see you, Sister. I didn't think you'd come and visit me?!”  
     “I needed some fresh air. Castiel said it would be good for my heat and recovery.” Ellen just smiles and gives you a giant hug.  
     “Ellen, can she stay with you a few moments? I need to speak with Bobby.”  
     “Of course, she can supervise the soup.” Castiel leaves and Ellen gives you that look like she knows the truth,  
     “Okay, spill it. What’s really going on?” You smile,  
     “What Ellen? I just needed some fresh air. Being cooped up with both boys for so long is tough.”  
     “You don't have to tell me, who do you think’s been handling all of your laundry duty?” You blush,  
     “Sorry Ellen. I guess I shouldn't be the one complaining.”  
     “No, no. You have every right. You’ve had a tough go for a while now. And I suspect it’ll be tougher still.” When she says this she points where your mating mark is hidden under your shawl. You respond quietly,  
     “I know. But they’re worth it. I can’t live without them. I know that now, and I don't think I was ever supposed to either.”  
     “You don't have to convince me Sister, I know it. Dean was telling tales to your mommas about this long before you even became an omega.” You’re shocked,  
     “What?”  
     “Oh yeah. He used to ask your Momma and his, questions about you and Sam all the time. He claimed that you’d both be his omegas one day. The ladies used to laugh at him silly over this. Who knew he’d be right? It’s downright ironic.”  
     “I never knew. That’s amazing, does Dean know?”  
     “I don’t know if he does or not. I’m not sure he remembers either, he was young when it used to happen. You should ask him sometime.”  
     “I will. Thanks for telling me that.” You smile as you stir the soup with Ellen next to you. You really have missed her this whole time. You rest your head on her shoulder and take comfort from your only mother.

     Castiel comes back into the kitchen. You look up, eager to know what he found out,  
     “Well? What did he say?” Castiel responds with,  
     “He said everything is good to go. He’ll take care of it for us.” Ellen asks,  
     “Do I even wanna know what you’re up to?” You smirk back,  
     “Probably not.” You kiss her on the cheek and offer your arm out to Castiel. “Could you escort me back to my prison Sir?” Castiel smiles, taking fun in your ruse,  
     “It would be my honor milady.” Castiel takes your arm, and you put on your act again, limping out of the kitchen amidst Ellen’s laughter. You make it back to the bedchamber without being seen by too many visitors. There are a few including a young pup who points you out to his mom. He is scolded for being rude, although the mom did stare at you while you passed by. Overall, you both were very convincing. Sam and Dean are in the same positions that you left them in. Castiel leaves you by the chair,  
     “I’ll come back at sundown to collect you.”  
     “Thank you Castiel.” He leaves. You sit down and look at the food. You’re glad that your hunger has returned. You've noticed that you too have lost weight. You decide to eat some more, so you can have your strength for later tonight. You eat some meat and drink some mead. You are lost in your thoughts, not sure how long you were sitting there when a set of hands are on your shoulders, caressing. You look up and see Dean. You are surprised that he’s awake again so soon.  
     “I didn't think you’d be up for a while.” You turn in your seat and pat the bed for him to sit down. He does, then looks at you. He blinks a few times and you can see recognition. His human side is in control. “Don’t try to speak yet. Just look at me.” You’re afraid he will lose control again. You just want to really see him. He smiles at you, his eyes now filling with tears. You grab his hands and hold them, like he did with yours, so long ago. He lifts your hands to his face and kisses them, he holds them close to his heart. You can feel his heart beat and it’s racing. “How do you feel?” He is slow to talk like he's unsure,  
     “With you…great…” His voice is deep, scratchy. It’s clear it hasn't been used for a while. He doesn't have to say anymore. You understand. You smile,  
     “How would you feel about shifting and running tonight?” His face lights up even more and you can feel his excitement. Then he thinks about something serious and asks cautiously,  
     “Safe…?” He squeezes your hands tighter. You smile and nod,  
     “Castiel is going too. He knows the trails the best, and he’ll be there in case we need something medically.” Dean sighs a breath of relief. He looks happy again. “Are you hungry or thirsty?” He nods his head and looks to the goblet. You pull your hands away and refill it. You hand it to Dean, who slowly lifts it to his mouth. He drinks on his own, you can’t help but smile. You fill a plate with meats and hand it to him next. He takes it and puts the plate on his lap. He eats from it carefully. He seems to be aware that his human side is not fully healed yet. He takes his time when doing anything. Eventually, he looks up and asks,  
     “Chamberpot…?” You get up and retrieve it from behind the screen. You place it at his feet and move the tray of food, you move to help him, but he stops you. “Myself…” you step away and turn around. Even though you are mates, you’re still not used to being around him for everything, yet. When he is finished you turn around and move the bucket back behind the screen. You come back to the chair and sit down again. He looks up and says, “Thank you.”  
     “Dean, it’s nothing.” But he shakes his head. He reaches with his fingers and lightly traces your mating mark,  
     “Thank you.” You blush bright red,  
     “Oh. I should be thanking you, for not giving up on me. I’m sorry it took me so long to understand. I’ll always regret not saying yes sooner.” He takes a deep breath,  
     “Have time…No regrets.” His voice is still scratchy, but you can see he is gaining confidence in his speaking abilities. Maybe his human side is coming around. You smile and respond,  
     “Okay, no regrets. How about one more nap before we run tonight?” He smiles big and moves over on the bed making space for you. You crawl next to him and curl up as close as you can. You see Sam do the same thing unconsciously. Dean falls asleep first, he looks healthier, his dark circles are almost gone. You fall asleep soon after dreaming of your run tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run!! And...wolf on wolf, it was bound to happen!

     A light knocking on the door wakes you. You see Castiel standing in the doorway. You notice that Sam is behind the screen using the chamber pot, so you speak to Castiel first,  
     “Come in. Is everything ready? Is it time?”  
     “Yes. Anytime you’re ready to go we can leave?” Sam comes back from around the screen, looking confused,  
     “Where are you going?”  
     “Castiel said he would take us all out for a run tonight. Would you like to go, get some fresh air?”  
     “That’s a great idea! But, won’t we be spotted?”  
     “We’re going to go out the back. Bobby is making sure the torches aren't lit tonight. Is Benny coming too?”  
     “I think that would be wise.” Castiel answers as if there is no question that Benny will be going. “We need to get Dean awake, see how much of his human is in control.” You snuggle back up to Dean and run your fingers over his chest,  
     “Dean? Alpha? You need to wake up now.” Dean opens his eyes and blinks a few times. He looks down at you first, you can see he’s distant, still wolf. But then he blinks a few more times again and reaches up and pinches the bridge of his nose. He drops his hand and blinks a few more times. He looks at you,  
     “Hey Baby Girl…how do you feel?” Your smile is contagious as Dean mimics it.  
     “I feel much better now that you’re talking to me.” Dean squeezes you a little tighter, then sees Sam, his voice is still scratchy as he asks,  
     “Sammy, how are you?” Sam is also smiling like an idiot,  
     “I’m great Dean. How do you feel?”  
     “Like I should be exhausted…but…I’m getting so much excitement from you too I can’t help but be excited too.” Castiel laughs at this, “Oh, hey Cas. What are you up to?”  
     “I’m sneaking you out of the Lodge tonight, so we can all shift and run a little bit. We all need the fresh air, and I need to see if Gamma can handle a shift.” Dean frowns,  
     “Castiel, I know you understand how mating and titles work in our Pack.”  
     “I do indeed, Alpha. But maybe your Omegas can fill you in on what’s happening with titles.” Dean looks confused but looks to Sam who explains,  
     “Between all of the health issues, the Pack Elders were getting nervous. I told them that my heat just finished, and hers had just started. It’s easier for Castiel to keep using her old title, so he doesn't mess up in public.” You can tell Sam doesn't want to have the conversation about how long you’ve all been in the room. Dean thinks then smiles,  
     “Good work. So, this is a secret run tonight?” Castiel answers,  
     “Yes. And it’s dark enough we can leave anytime we want. Benny is waiting by the back door with some supplies.” You ask,  
     “Are we shifting in here, or outside?”  
     “It might be safer if you shift in here. If there is any damage I’ll be able to see it clearer with the torches and fire going. Plus if you aren't able to continue, we won’t have to move you.” Although this statement makes logical sense, it makes you sad. Dean senses it and holds you closer,  
     “Don’t worry, if we can’t go tonight, we’ll go another night. And we’re all here to help you. Are you ready?” Your sigh of relief is felt through out the room. You nod your head, then move to undress. Dean helps you with everything. Finally you are naked on the bed, and you begin to shift. You feel the normal tingling run through your body. But then you feel a tightness in your abdomen. You hunch over breathing deeply. You can feel hands on you immediately, Dean asking,  
     “Are you okay? What happened?” You can’t respond, because you continue your shift. You don't want to stop. You can hear Castiel asking you to stop shifting, but you refuse. You have to do this. You need to be able to do something, you’ve felt helpless for far too long. Finally your shift is complete. You’re lying on the bed, Deans’ hands still on you, petting you now. Your breathing evens out. Then you see Castiel and Sam. You can tell that they are examining you. You can feel their hands touching you. They check your eyes, mouth, and ears. When Castiel moves your leg you instinctively growl. You feel movement on the bed as Dean lays down behind you and reaches his arms around you, holding your front legs down. Then his hand is on your throat, squeezing lightly,  
     “Baby Girl, none of that. He’s only checking you.” His scent surrounds you and it calms you down. You whine your apologies and stop resisting. They check you over and notice that your abdomen area is tight, but doesn't look damaged. Finally Castiel is satisfied that you’re healthy enough to stay shifted. He stands up,  
     “Okay, you can stay shifted for now. But we need to see if you can move.” Dean lets go of your throat, and removes his arms from around you. You slowly start to stand up, your legs are a little shaky but hold. You walk around Dean on the bed, then leap down lightly onto the floor. You walk around on the solid floor for a few minutes. Sam smiles and says,  
     “It looks like she can walk, can she jump?” He holds his arm out to the side, you leap at it. Your nose connects with Sam’s hand and he laughs. Castiel comments,  
     “I think she’ll be just fine. I would recommend that you both shift in here as well. It will be more comfortable if you’re all in the same form at the same time. Plus you may want to get familiar with your mates in your wolf form. When you are ready, Benny and I will be waiting by the back door.” Castiel exits the room. Sam is still petting you. He looks to Dean and shrugs, then moves to take off his clothes. Dean does the same, although he wasn't wearing much to begin with. He waits to make sure Sam’s shift is successful.  
     Sam shifts and his larger than life brown wolf appears. He has very long legs, and is very lean. His shape, although tall, still gives off the vibe of omega. He doesn't have a broad chest or large haunches. He happily shakes out and greets you, licking your snout. He turns and looks at Dean, who is smiling wide. He gets off the bed and moves toward you both. He puts his hands down and you both lick them, one each. Then he reaches up and pets you both behind your ears. The twin sound of moans can be heard, and Dean laughs,  
     “You two are hilarious. So different, yet you’re both suckers for a good scratch behind the ear.” Dean pets you two a little more, then he begins his shift. His sandy brown wolf stands in the middle of you two. Dean’s chest is larger than Sam’s, although Sam is barely taller than Dean. It is very clear that Dean is an alpha, his muscles are barely hidden behind his fur. He shakes out and greets you both with a lick of your noses. You all spend a moment just getting used to each other in this form. You and Sam each have your noses in Dean’s furry neck, scenting him. Moans, keens, and whines are heard as your emotions all pass through one another. Finally Dean is ready to go. He moves toward the door and you and Sam follow.  
     Moving through the Lodge undetected is pretty easy in wolf form. Dean is quick and decisive with his movements. He checks around corners before moving, and Sam and you follow patiently. Finally, you are all at the back door. You can see Benny’s salt and pepper colored wolf standing as Castiel is tying something around his shoulders. It’s a bag of medical supplies. Castiel looks down and nods his greeting to Alpha. He finishes with Benny, then turns and shifts. His midnight black wolf turns toward the door. He pushes through the door and everyone follows. Once outside he turns to Dean. He drops his head showing submission, then looks back up with his glowing azure blue eyes.  
     Dean understands and turns to lead the way. Everyone sprints. You are all so excited to finally be outside and in the fresh air. It is invigorating and better than you could have imagined. Dean chooses a trail that is easy to run. It is a small sloping trail, with no fallen trees or obstacles. It has a great view of the sky, with no trees overgrowing it, making it easier to see. It’s a trail used to teach pups how to behave on Moon Runs, although elderly and injured or sick wolves use it too. Dean hits the trail at a full sprint. No one slows down, no one hesitates. You all run at full tilt until you reach the end of the trail.  
     The lake is beautiful tonight. It’s a small lake but reflects the stars and moon perfectly. It is peacefully quiet here. This is one of your favorite spots in the territory, even if it is the place where younger pups come to flirt and make out. You and Sam have some memories here of that sort of behavior and you smile thinking about them. Suddenly Sam is beside you, licking your face, you return the sentiment. You walk together to the edge of the lake and get a drink.  
     Castiel is checking on Dean, who appears to be fine. Castiel then walks over to Benny and shifts to human. Castiel removes the pack from Benny’s shoulders, and he shakes out. Castiel sits down by the bag, in human form and relaxes as he observes and guards. Benny gets a drink and moves to the other side of the clearing to stand guard.  
     Dean approaches you and Sam and licks your faces. You return the gesture. Dean pushes the two of you toward Castiel, insinuating to get checked. You move toward Castiel who smiles and pets you in greeting. He runs his hands over your back, feeling as he does. Then he runs his hands under your belly carefully and finishes by scratching your ears.  
     “You appear to be in good health Omega. How do you feel?” You yip a happy response. He laughs, “feel good to be out here?” another happy yip escapes from you. He finishes petting you and you wander away in time to see Dean pushing Sam toward Castiel. You get the sense that Dean wants positive confirmation that you are both healthy. Sam reluctantly moves toward Castiel, who pets him behind the ear. Suddenly Sam is not so hesitant anymore. Castiel does the same check on Sam as he did with you, quick and thorough. “You also, seem to be in good health Omega. How do you feel?” Sam yips a response. Castiel looks to Dean, “Both of your Omegas seem to be doing well. I would advise some playing, to get your muscles all back in working order, nothing too aggressive though.” Dean yips a confirmative response, and immediately goes after Sam.  
     He playfully attacks Sam and runs away, getting Sam to chase him. You sit down next to Castiel, who continues to pet you, as you keen sporadically at how nice it feels. Watching Sam and Dean play takes you back to your childhood. It’s been so long since they have been able to relax and have fun like this. The emotions you feel from them are amazing, trust, love, elation, desire, and relief. Sam lets Dean beat him every time since this is an exercise to rejuvenate Dean’s muscles, Sam is going easy on him. Although Dean does well, he does tire faster than usual. He walks over to the lake and drinks before wandering off to check on Benny.  
     Sam then comes over and pulls you into playing. You oblige, also knowing that you need the exercise. You chase Sam, then pounce on him. He lets you attack a little, he makes you work for it, but finally lets you take him down. It feels like you’ve been playing for hours, when you know in reality it wasn't that long. As you are standing over Sam, you begin to lick him. He licks back. Then you feel Dean next to you. He licks you both, then growls, playfully.  
     He headbutts you causing you to stumble away from Sam, who is rolling over to jump up to get in on the fray, which is now two against one. Both Omegas look at Dean, who has a wicked smirk, even in wolf form. You and Sam spread out, forcing Dean to only see one of you at a time. Once his attention is on you, Sam attacks. He manages to nip Dean in the haunch. Dean reacts and retaliates, but you take that moment to move in and nip Dean’s tail. Although it wasn't a painful nip, he yelps all the same, playing up his distress. Sam huffs a laugh.  
     The back and forth continues as the two Omegas help their Alpha get back in shape. It’s apparent that Dean has spent many days in bed, and is still healing. All of his reflexes are slower than usual, but not by much. His endurance has also decreased, where he could last through a war, now he tires after a small battle. You can see his exhaustion return and yip at Sam. Playtime is over. You all make your way to the lake to drink and afterward lay down. All three of you fall asleep huddled against one another completely exhausted.

     You wake feeling better than before. Castiel was right, you really needed some fresh air. You see that Sam is sitting where Castiel was, on guard duty. Benny is still in his original spot. Dean is curled up with you. You can’t explain how much more attractive he is in wolf form. You guess it’s because you realized you were in love with him when you were both shifted. That may explain the aspect difference. Where most people go through their lives in unison with their wolf, Dean now has to learn to deal with their separation. It seems like another burden for an Alpha to bear, but you know that it’s worth it. Dean suddenly snuggles up closer. You lick his mouth and cuddle up to him. He wakes and licks you back. You recognize that his scent is changing, you sense his desire. He licks at your mouth again and you willingly submit to him. You realize you haven't had sex with him for days, not since your heat ended. You also haven't had sex for fun in even longer, last time was with Sam, before the attack. A desire starts to build within you.  
     Dean stands up and beckons you to follow. You get up and walk with him farther down the side of the lake. There is a patch of trees that touch the lake that the pups use for making out in privacy. Dean leads you to this spot and turns to you. He slowly licks your muzzle and ears, runs his nose through your fur at your neck. You can feel your whole body shudder in response, your desire for him overriding everything else. He growls, low and slow once he notices your scent shift. He moves down along your body, scenting the whole way. When he gets to your tail he growls again as you lift it for him, exposing yourself to him. You slowly lower your front half, submitting to him again and his scent flares. You feel the sensation of slick running down your channel, then feel Dean’s tongue lapping at it. You keen your satisfaction at the feeling.  
     Dean continues to lick at you for a few moments, then you feel him move. Suddenly he mounts you. He thrusts into you immediately and begins moving. His actions are quick and hard and you keen again at being used so forcefully. His paws close around your middle tight, holding you close to him, and keeps you from moving. You can feel his knot inflating and you whimper in your longing. You can feel him growl, knowing he is close to climaxing. After a few more thrusts you can feel his knot enter and begin to fill you with his seed. It leads to your orgasm, which Dean continues to thrust through. His knot stays inside of you as you slowly lower your back half to the ground. Dean rolls you both over to your sides. His knot still inside you, as you both cuddle together on the ground under the trees. You fall asleep with his head resting on top of your neck, scenting you.  
     You wake sometime later. Dean’s knot is no longer inside you. He is still asleep, cuddled up with you. You look back over to where you left everyone else. You see when Castiel returns. He is tired but energetic, like he just ran a trail. He moves down to the lake to get a drink. You know you should keep sleeping, but can’t fall back asleep, so you decide to join him. You crawl out from under Dean and jog over. You greet him with a nudge to the ear. He returns it. You get a drink from the lake next to him. You decide to play again, thinking Castiel might be a good training partner. He doesn't hesitate to play with you. Immediately going after your legs. He is much more aggressive than Sam was. It’s good, you need the challenge. He continues to go after your legs, then he moves to chasing your tail. He is forcing you to defend yourself, over and over again, building up the familiar defenses that you will need.  
     When he switches to going after your neck you scent worry, concern, and fear on the air. You turn and see Sam and Dean watching you. Sam is licking Dean, trying to calm him down. Dean is visibly concerned. After waking and finding you gone, he followed you over. It’s difficult for his wolf to understand that an alpha is playing with his mate. His distraction costs you as Castiel manages to grab your neck and pull you down in that instant. He catches you off guard and you yelp in reaction, even though it doesn't hurt. Before Castiel can move off of you, Dean roars and tackles him to the ground.  
     Dean is about to rip into Castiel but you bark at him and he stills, with his jaws around Castiel’s neck. You move nearer carefully. You whine at Dean, hoping he understands that you are fine, that it was play. After what feels like forever, Dean lets go of Castiel. Castiel whines and bares his throat in submission to Dean. Dean licks Castiel in apology and moves toward you. He comes over and licks your mouth and ears. You whine and lick back. You realize you still have a lot to learn about Dean’s limits. You are so grateful that he didn't hurt Castiel, you know his human side would have never forgiven himself. You move over to Castiel, whom Sam was just checking and lick his ear in apology. He licks back in understanding.  
     After everyone calms down, Dean decides it’s time to go back before the sun rises. This time, Benny leads the way, as Dean walks with Sam and you flanking him. Castiel walks in the rear. Luckily, there are no problems on the way back, even though you all walk. Once back at the Lodge, you split up from Castiel and Benny and head back to your room. Sam shifts first, so he can help you if needed. You shift next, even though there is more pain, it’s not as bad as the first time. Sam and Dean both try to help you, Sam holding you while Dean is licking your mating bite. Finally, you are calm again. You look to Dean, who seems hesitant to shift back. You try to feel his emotions and think you understand the problem.  
     You sit on the bed and he comes up to you. He squeezes in between your knees. Your hands hold both sides of his face. You look into his glowing eyes,  
     “Alpha, I belong to you forever, no matter what form we take. I love you no matter what form we’re in. But for you to heal properly, I need you to be human again.” You kiss him in between his eyes and hold your foreheads together. Soon, you feel his skin under your hands and his arms reach around you. He holds you like this, just breathing together. Finally, he speaks,  
     “Thank you for understanding. I don't know what I would do without you.” You pull your face away to see tears in his eyes. You speak gently,  
     “You would function with the love and support of your amazing Omega.” You look up to Sam, who also has tears in his eyes. You help Dean stand and push him toward Sam. They embrace and Dean can’t hold his tears anymore. Sam holds him and comforts him. You try not to tear up too. It’s really the first time they’ve been together in days. Dean whispers,  
     “I’ve missed you so much.” Sam responds,  
     “I never left you, I was always here Dean.”  
     “I know, it’s just…not the same.”  
     “You smell amazing.” A smile spreads on your lips, as you realize Sam has finally scented Dean’s new scent, he is really back to human again. The three of you end up going back to bed, with Dean in the middle. You all know some decisions will need to be made in the morning.

     Dean has been awake for a while now. He is trying to piece together his thoughts. He remembers some moments but knows that he is missing something. He feels guilty, forcing his Omegas and the house staff to take care of him. He feels frustrated not knowing what actually happened. And worst of all he feels unsure of himself, he is beginning to think that the multiple Omegas are actually changing him somehow. He can’t really explain it, but he knows something about him is different, and honestly it’s scaring him not to know. Sam has been awake and dressed for about an hour. He has been helping prepare for the day.  
     The first meeting is in their bedroom. It’s a small group of those knowledgable about the truth. They need to decide how to break the news to the Pack. Once that’s been decided, a second meeting will be called for the Pack Elders to be informed of the situation. Dean is not looking forward to any of this today.  
     He knows he has to lie to his Pack, which he does not like doing, but the alternative would be far worse. He is grateful that Sister has been so willing to take the blame for the second mating. It really is the best option for Dean and the Pack as a whole. Yet, it bothers him too. He knows that some in the Pack will always treat her horribly because of her ‘actions.’  
     Dean looks over to see her still in bed asleep. He can’t believe how gorgeous she looks. He thinks about the knotting last night, he never knew sex in wolf form could be like that. It was more fulfilling than he could have imagined. All the times before with Sam in wolf form, couldn't compare to how great it was with her. It’s funny, but last night in wolf form, Dean could hardly stand to be parted from her. He was so attracted to her, it was difficult at first to function. This is part of what has been bothering him. He can’t figure out why he feels so torn apart like there is a separate entity in his head. He feels like maybe this other entity was in charge for a while, because Dean, this Dean, can’t remember hardly anything.  
     Dean is brought out of his thoughts when he sees you shiver. He gets up out of the chair and grabs a blanket from the chest and lays it over the top of you. He bends down and kisses your temple and you calm down again. Just as Dean is about to sit down in the chair again Sam enters,  
     “You ready for today?”  
     “Do I have a choice?”  
     “We could probably stall another day or so…”  
     “No, we’re too healed to stay cooped up any longer. Last night was proof of that. We need to move. Besides, I don't think I could tell her that she has to stay inside any longer. She was so happy last night.”  
     “Yeah, I know. I feel the same. Plus, I don't want to have to go to any more meetings…” You wake up hearing Dean’s laugh. It makes you smile, it’s been so long since you’ve heard it.  
     “What’s so funny?”  
     “Oh, sorry Baby Girl, we didn't mean to wake you up. But Sam here was telling me how much he hates going to my meetings for me. I guess we’ll have to announce that your heat is over, so I can take over again.” Dean’s sarcastic tone makes you laugh too. He looks to you,  
     “Are you ready to get up? We have some important decisions to discuss and I want to hear your opinions. Sammy, can you run to the kitchen and grab some breakfast for us? We still can’t leave the room.”  
     “Of course Dean.” Sam exits the room. Dean looks to you,  
     “Are you ready for today?” You think for moment before responding,  
     “Yes and no. I’m excited to announce that we’re mates and that I’m recovered from my surgery and heat. I’m not ready for the backlash.”  
     “We don't know if there will be any backlash…”  
     “Dean, you know the Pack. There is going to be a few who do not agree with our actions. And while that is concerning and saddening, to possibly lose our friends, it is going to happen. We’ll need to refocus on the needs of those who stay.” Dean stares at you for a moment, lost in thought.  
     “Damn, you’re good. You’re right. I need to remember that I can’t make everyone happy. Now, why don't you get dressed while I make the bed?” You get out of bed and kiss Dean as you pass by him on the way to the screen to change. Just as you step out Sam enters with a tray of food and mead. He sets it on the foot of the bed. You and Dean sit down on the bed and start eating as Sam sits in the chair. Just as you finish eating, Castiel, Bobby, and Ellen all walk in. They each carry a small stool with them, so they may sit down in the room. Everyone gathers at the foot of the bed for the meeting. Dean addresses everyone,  
     “Good morning. First, I would like to thank each of you for helping us through all of this. The past two moon cycles have been tough and without your help, I don't know where I would be right now. I know I am one lucky Alpha, to have such a great and caring family…Okay, enough with the chick flick moment. I need to know what happened, because…I don't really know.” The group looks to each other slightly worried. Castiel finally asks,  
     “So…you don't remember anything…at all?” 

     “I have pieces and images in my head. But I don't remember their context, and I don't really remember conversations. Everything from when I mated with Sister till last night, just before we shifted is blurry. So…how long was I out of commission?” Dean can tell everyone is worried by this admission. Sam finally answers,  
     “About 2 and half days, give or take.” Dean’s shocked, he takes a moment to think, then he looks at you,  
     “Now I know how you felt Baby Girl…so what happened?” Sam responds,  
     “We found out some info about having multiple omegas while you were out.”  
     “Good, spill it!” Castiel explains,  
     “You basically suffer from extreme alpha regression. Each Omega attracts a different part of you, and it splits up your personality. You’ll feel like there is more than one of you inside your head from now on.” Dean lets out a huge sigh of relief,  
     “Great, I thought I was going crazy for a minute. Multiple personalities for multiple omegas...sort of makes sense, I guess. So is my wolf the other personality?” Sam explains,  
     “Yes. It was able to be in control of you without shifting to your wolf shape.”  
     “Hmm…Was I able to communicate? Usually in alpha regression you can still talk…” You explain,  
     “No, there were times that you seemed like you wanted to try, but couldn’t. We were able to figure out what you wanted through our bond. If we weren't mated, it could have been much worse.” Dean suddenly looks worried,  
     “Was I violent? Did I hurt anyone?” Sam smiles,  
     “No, but your growl was in full effect. Castiel and I both got our share of growls from you.” Dean looks sad,  
     “Sammy, I can’t believe…I would never hurt you… I would never forgive myself…” Sam reaches and takes Dean’s hand in his own,  
     “Dean, you didn’t, it’s okay. You only growled, never attacked, or bit, you weren’t too aggressive. We all understood not to question or challenge you once Sister figured out she could understand your feelings. Plus, after she got you to eat, you became a cuddly pup.” Everyone laughs, Dean looks uncomfortable, then looks to you, he asks slightly frustrated,  
     “You fed me?” You respond sarcastically,  
     “Well, you weren't eating. Castiel and Sam had to force mead down your throat at one point so you didn't die!” You sigh, “When I got you to eat, we were thrilled. Dean, we would have done anything to see you get healthy again. Even if that meant I wasn’t allowed to leave the bed for 3 days, or Sam had to keep a distance, or that Castiel couldn't actually check up on any of us.” Dean looks like a scolded pup,  
     “I’m sorry I was such a horrible patient. Why couldn't you leave the bed for 3 days?" You start to blush,

     "You wouldn't let me go. Your wolf seems to be very attached to me." Dean thinks for a few minutes,

     "So this was all caused by the alpha regression?” Castiel explains,  
     “Yes and no. The regression itself was pushed into overdrive by your exhaustion and stress. We think that during the next round of heats, you should be able to keep it in check a little easier, now that we’ve learned a little more.” Dean still confused,  
     “What do you mean by that?” Bobby responds this time,  
     “We think whatever aspect is attracted to the Omega should knot that Omega. So Sam should be knotted by you, and Sister, well…she should be knotted by yer wolf.” Dean is surprised,  
     “What? My wolf is supposed to knot you? You gotta be kidding me?!” You try to explain delicately,  
     “Well, it’s hard to explain, but the knotting was easier for me when your wolf was in control. And last night…” You decide not to finish, you’re not sure if Dean would want his private/non-heat/medical-related sex life discussed with this group. Dean looks like he’s thinking something over. You’re nervous that he will react in a negative way to what you just said. Sam feels it, and grabs your hand to comfort you. Dean looks up and smiles at you,  
     “Don’t worry Baby Girl. I’m not upset. I’m just glad that we can be together, in whatever form, and I’ll love you in any form too…Okay, so I was a mute wolf for 3 days, and you learned that I have to spend time with both Omegas, but in different ways, and I have split personalities now. Anything else I should know?” Ellen responds,  
     “No, that about covers it. The Pack Elders were nervous, not having you around. So 2 days ago Sam announced that you and he were mated. He also announced that Gamma’s heat had begun. It calmed them down a bit, since they knew you would be helping her.” Sam continues,  
     “They don’t know about your regression, nor do they know about your mating. They know that there were some complications with her heat due to her injuries, but they don't know to what extent. These were options we were leaving open. We didn't want to announce anything until you were back to normal, plus, depending on what the announcement is, the Pack might take it better coming from you.” It’s clear that Dean has a lot to think about. So much has happened over the past few days, and all of it will directly impact him, his family, and his Pack. He doesn't want to rush into anything,  
     “So this was 2 days ago?” Sam nods his head. “So we have maybe another 2 days before we have to announce something…?” Castiel speaks up,  
     “That sounds about right, but you may have more. Average heats last anywhere from 3-7 days. According to the Pack, Gamma is on day 4 of her heat.” Dean thinks about how to break the news to his Pack.  
     “Let’s plan for tomorrow. We can call the Elders in to make the announcement. How do you all think we should handle that?” Bobby is the first to respond,  
     “I say you just tell ‘em. If they don’ like it they can move.” Ellen is quick to respond,  
     “You know damn well that that is a big step for anybody. They aren't gonna want to up and leave their homes and Pack just like that! They’re bound to stick around, and possibly cause more trouble by staying. The Pack likes to gossip and if that gossip gets dark it could be trouble for us later.” You speak up,  
     “I agree with Ellen. The Pack will unite, whether it’s with you or against you, I don't know. I think you need to be direct, but also caring. Explain to them why this will benefit the Pack and not hurt them. Yet, give them a deadline for removing themselves peacefully. Make sure they know that if they stay, they are undeniably loyal to the Pack and won’t go against it.” Dean nods,  
     “I agree with that. We don't want anger or resentment to fester amongst the Pack. It would hopefully clear all of this up in a timely manner. How long?” Sam suggests,  
     “A moon cycle?” Everyone seems to nod. You respond,  
     “It would give them a few weeks to see what it will be like with both of us. We can plan any ceremonies for after that. Make sure that none of the naysayers have to feel uncomfortable with the parties that will be held.” Dean nods, then asks,  
     “Does anyone disagree?” Everyone shakes their head. “Well, this is by no means the last meeting we will need to have about all of this. But I think it’s a good start. If you’ll all excuse me, I think I need a nap. Ellen can you wake me for lunch?”  
     “Not a problem sweety, get some rest. You got a lot of plannin’ ahead of ya.” Ellen stands and exits the room, closely followed by Bobby. Castiel stands,  
     “Are you all feeling alright?” Sam looks to you and Dean who is yawning,  
     “I think so. I know Dean is tired, I think we all are.” Castiel nods,  
     “Get some rest. Let me know if you need anything.” With that, he exits as Dean waves his thanks. Dean then crawls over and lays down. You immediately follow and curl up by his side. Sam isn't far behind on the other side of Dean. You feel an arm reach out and pull you closer. Dean has moved both you and Sam into a more comfortable position on either side of him. You are both resting on Dean’s chest, able to stare at each other. You and Sam interlace your fingers together, letting them rest on Dean’s stomach. You feel him growl his approval. A murmured ‘I love you’ is exchanged between the three of you before you all fall asleep again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with Pack Elders, and triad...you'll see.

     You wake up before the boys. You decide to go check on lunch. You kiss them both on the head then get up to leave. You cover up your mark before you leave and walk slowly and carefully. Benny greets you in the hall,  
     “Gamma? Do ya need anythin’?” You smile,  
     “No, thank you Benny. And thank you for accompanying us last night.”  
     “Not a problem. I enjoyed gettin’ out too. What brings you outta the room?”  
     “I figured the boys want some alone time. Plus I thought I would get them lunch.”  
     “Do ya need help?”  
     “No thanks. I need to move. I’ll keep up the pretenses, though, just in case.” Benny smiles and winks,  
     “Ya holler if you need somethin’.”  
     “Thanks.” You continue to move down the back hallways, slowly and carefully. It’s not as easy as it was last night in wolf form, but no one sees you before you get to the kitchen. Ellen is there preparing lunch for you all.  
     “Hey, you need help?” Ellen turns around and smiles,  
     “Hey Sister, how you doin’?” She moves over to give you a hug. You sink into her, it feels nice to be hugged.  
     “I’m good. Ready to move again, ready to help. Can I help with lunch?”  
     “Sure can. Chop up that lamb over there while I finish with this fish.”  
     “This looks like a lot of food. Who are you feeding beside us?” Ellen laughs,  
     “Just you three! You all need nourishment, especially you and Dean. You both look sick.”  
     “Really? I think Dean looks healthy.” Ellen shakes her head,  
     “It’s because you’re with him every day. He still has the signs of sickness, pale, thin, exhausted, so do you. Maybe that'll be a blessing with tomorrow’s announcement and all. It’ll be easier to digest if the Pack can actually see it still on you.”  
     “You’re right. I won’t eat anything today. It’ll help sell it.”  
     “No, no! You eat today. One day a meals isn't gonna fix up your sickness that fast.” You smile,  
     “Okay. Maybe I’ll avoid the lamb at least. Besides that sounds too heavy for me now anyway.” Ellen laughs,  
     “Alright, but as long as you eat something. Don't go starvin’ especially now that you can eat. You need to build your strength back up. I got a feelin' we’re gonna have tough times ahead of us.” You think about Ellen’s words and just nod. You finish helping her prepare the meal then get all of it on a tray. You give her a final hug and a kiss and head back to the room.  
     When you get back you almost drop the tray. You freeze in the doorway, the smell in the room is divine. The two boys are in bed, curled up together, neither wearing anything. The room smells like sex and love and musk. You’re grateful your plan worked. They haven't been intimate with each other in days and you wanted them to have a chance. Now, however, their scents are pushing you into overdrive. You decide to leave the food then escape again until the room airs out a little. You enter the room quietly and set the tray down over on the table carefully. Dean rolls over,  
     “Hey, Baby Girl…where’d you go?”  
     “I couldn't sleep, so I helped Ellen with lunch. It’s here on the table if you’re hungry.” Dean smirks and his eyes start to turn black, his voice is deep and slow when he says,  
     “Oh, I’m hungry, but not for food. I can smell you from here. I think you should join us.” A shiver runs through your body, and you can feel your slick moving down below. Your plan to escape failed miserably, but you really don't feel bad about it anymore. You start to undress while Dean never takes his eyes off of you. You can see both his smile and cock getting bigger by the show. When you crawl onto the bed you see Sam roll over. He realizes what’s happening and smiles like he wants to consume you. Both boys have a hungry, feral look about them, and it sends another shiver through your body. They make space for you to crawl in between them.

     Once you get close enough Sam grabs you and pulls you into a kiss. His hands begin to wander up and down your side. As your kiss with Sam is still going, you feel Dean’s hands wrap around your front and start caressing your breasts and teasing your nipples. You feel his chest push against your back. You push your butt back and collide with his cock. He rubs his groin against you and you moan into Sam’s mouth. You can feel Dean’s growl run through your body, enticing more slick from you. Dean’s hands move down your front and begin to play with your clit. You start to grind against him. Sam kisses your neck, ears, and jaw while his hands continue moving all over you. Then you feel both of their hands move in unison. They lift one of your legs and you feel Dean slide into you. You moan at how good he feels. Sam swallows your moan into another kiss.  
     Dean thrusts into you only a few times before he pulls out again. You whine at the loss, but Sam reassures you,  
     “It’s okay Babe. He’s just making space for me.” As Sam finishes saying this, you feel him thrust into you. You moan almost in sync with Sam’s moaning. Dean is incredibly turned on hearing both of his Omegas moan, he doesn't think he’ll last much longer. He lines himself up and using the slick from your channel, he thrusts into your ass. It’s painful at first, but Sam is doing a great job of distracting you, as he continues to lick and kiss at your neck. Both boys pause while you adjust. You gasp at the feeling of fullness. To have both of them inside you at the same time is more than you ever expected. You are surrounded by their scents and filled with their cocks. You can’t move, you are pinned by the pressure on both sides of you. You need them to move, and the whine that escapes you is heard by both of them, triggering more growls and moans.  
     They begin to move opposite of each other. Then, slowly, they sync up their thrusting to match. Your whole body is being rocked by the power behind their movements. Dean bites your shoulder as Sam licks your neck. Their hands never stop moving over your body. You can’t seem to stop moaning at the sensations. Mumbled comments of passion and love are lost to the rocking and grinding and panting. Finally, you can’t hold back any longer. In a rapid succession, each climax triggering the other, you orgasm. Sam is next, shooting his load deep inside of you. Dean follows, coating the inside of your ass. You know you're going to feel all of this for a while. All three of you collapse side by side, too exhausted to move. Both boys pull out and everyone exchanges deep kisses. You fall asleep quickly after that. Sam and Dean just stare at each other, over you. Sam smiles,  
     “So…that was pretty amazing…” Dean can’t help but smile back,  
     “That was awesome. I can’t wait to do it again. But, you look like you need to rest.”  
     “Not just me, you could use some too. You just fucked both of us in less than an hour. That’s almost heat pace.” Dean chuckles quietly,  
     “You're right. But first, we'll eat." Dean shifts and grabs the food tray. He and Sam pick at the food and take sips of mead. After clearing away all of the lamb and most of the fish and vegetables, Dean finally puts the tray back on the table. "Feel better Sammy?" Sam, already cuddling up with you and falling asleep nods his head. Dean chuckles before doing the same. 

     Sam is the first one to wake up in the late afternoon. He is still glowing from the morning he had. But his hunger is what woke him. He crawls out of bed trying not to wake either Dean or yourself. He uses the chamber pot and then sits down at the table. He begins to eat more of the now cold fish and drink some mead. His thoughts wander from how amazing this all turned out to how important tomorrow’s announcement will be. He worries about how his mates are going to handle the Pack’s reaction. Sam knows that there will be members who reject you, Dean, and the Pack. Sam isn't sure how he himself will react, but he knows that you and Dean don't do well with rejection.  
     A light knocking on the door interrupts Sam’s thoughts. He turns to see Castiel at the door. Sam motions for Castiel to come in, but Castiel shakes his head and waves for Sam to come to him. When Sam gets closer, he can see that Castiel’s breathing is irregular. Sam grabs his shoulder,  
     “Castiel, are you okay? Do you need something?” Castiel takes a deep breath and tries to steady himself,  
     “No, no, I’m all right…It’s just the scents in the room…they are very overpowering.” Sam smiles sheepishly,  
     “Oh, yeah…sorry. We can talk in the hall.” Sam notices that Castiel’s eyes are almost all black. It drives curiosity into Sam’s mind and he asks quietly,  
     “Castiel, can I ask you something personal?” Castiel leans against the stone wall in the hallway as he regains his composure,  
     “Sure Omega,” Sam rolls his eyes at the title,  
     “What are you capable of…sexually I mean?” Castiel is surprised that Sam is asking this question, he thinks it may be in response to Castiel’s reaction to the scents,  
     “I no longer have a knot, so I cannot produce fertile semen nor actually knot an omega.” Sam thinks,  
     “Can you have sex? Do you still have desires?”  
     “Yes, desires are fueled by more than just a knot. My penis can still harden due to blood flow, however, it is difficult and rare for that to happen. I still have my hormones, so I am a fully functional alpha, except for the knot and fertility aspects.”  
     “Are you…attracted to anyone…maybe in this room?” Sam points beside him to the two sleeping people in the bed. Castiel blushes and clears his throat,  
     “You’re referring to my Pack Alpha and his Omega. Anything like what you describe would be completely inappropriate and unprofessional.” Sam huffs out a quiet laugh,  
     “Look, you should know that we all trust you. And if you have feelings for one of us, you should tell us. I’m not sure how Dean will react, but I think it would be better than longing from afar.” Castiel looks at Sam’s hopeful smile but can’t return it himself,  
     “I understand what you are saying Sam, but I don't think I would have the courage to ever actually ask Dean. And what would I even ask…may I borrow your Omega for the evening? That is not right on any level…but…thank you Sam for sharing your concern.” Sam looks surprised at these comments. Castiel notices and responds, “What?” Sam explains while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly,  
     “I thought you had feelings for Dean?” Castiel answers quietly,  
     “I do. I have always enjoyed Dean’s company. But until recently I thought I was a useless alpha. The night your sister went into heat I felt something awaken in me I thought was long gone…she affects me in a way no one else can. It has proven difficult at times to be her healer, but it’s a good challenge. She has given me more confidence in both my abilities as a healer and an alpha.” Sam nods,  
     “So you’re in love with her?” Castiel blushes bright red and looks away,  
     “Perhaps. But I would never do anything to hurt Dean or you or her or the Pack, Sam, you have to believe me.”  
     “I do…I can’t say that I blame you. I’ve loved her for as long as I can remember…Now, what were you coming to see us about?”  
     “Just to check in on you all. This morning, Dean and Omega still looked tired.” Sam answers,  
     “Yeah, I don't think they get how sick they were. They’ve made huge improvements from where they were, I’m just happy that we got through all of this in one piece.” Castiel nods,  
     “Yes, it was a close call. I hope that it will not be repeated. But how are they this afternoon? I take it from the smells that there was some…activity?” Sam laughs,  
     “Yes, we had our first official…union…as a triad. She fell asleep right away. I’m actually worried it might have been too much for her.” Castiel looks grave,  
     “I wish you had asked about that before it happened. It may have been to much for her body to handle. Although she was healed by her heat she is still weak. How did Dean handle it?” Sam smiles,  
     “Dean woke up…frisky. He and I…well…then she came back from the kitchen…and it just happened. We didn't need to talk about it, we just all knew how to work with each other, instinctively. It was pretty amazing.” Castiel smirks,  
     “I knew you three would be good for each other. Your bond is incredible.”  
     Before anyone can say anything else a sleepy Dean wanders into the hallway. His lack of clothes is the first clue that something is amiss. His voice is groggy and slurred, his eyes are only half open,  
     “Sam, I was wondering where you went.” He walks with uncertainty, almost like he is drunk. Sam and Castiel are immediately concerned, they rush to him, Castiel asks,  
     “How do you feel right now Dean?” He looks over to Castiel,  
     “Oh hey, Cas! I didn't know you were here. When did you get here? You should join us too.” Castiel is confused, Sam is shocked. Benny is on alert and makes his way over,  
     “Everythin’ okay here Boss?” Dean looks to Benny,  
     “Benny! We should go out! Hit the ale house sometime, sing some songs…” Dean starts to slump, but Sam is already holding him. He picks up more of his weight,  
     “Come on Dean, let’s get you back to bed.” Sam helps Dean walk back to bed, Castiel begins to follow but stops in the doorway. Benny heads back to his post after getting a nod from Castiel that everything will be fine. Castiel watches Sam help Dean back into bed, who slides over and cuddles up to you. Dean cradles you into his arms and manages to rest his face on the back of your neck. Sam watches as Dean licks a small stripe up the nape of your neck before falling asleep again. Castiel notices you breathe deeply and somehow seem more content without ever waking up. Sam looks over to Castiel, concerned, then walks over to him,  
     “I have no idea what caused all of that. Do you? Do you want to come in and check him?” Castiel pulls his attention away from the bed to look at Sam,  
     “I can’t go in, it…I don't trust myself. I…I think Dean may be experiencing some kind of new symptom. We still don't really know how he’ll react to everything now that he has the two of you. Maybe this…condition…that he is in, is a reaction to your…triad union.” Sam can see Castiel’s eyes changing colors. They keep switching from blue to black and every once in a while they glow blue. It’s like he is at war with himself. Sam is concerned,  
     “Are you okay? Your eyes…they’re changing, but like nothing I’ve ever seen before…” Castiel shifts uncomfortably,  
     “Yes, I’m fine. Thank you for your concern, but I think it’s best if I leave now. Let me know if he has any other reactions or symptoms. We may need to postpone tomorrow’s announcement if he gets worse.” Castiel suddenly looks more awkward than normal as he continues, “I…I know I can’t officially ask this of you, but I would recommend no more…unions…until we get a better idea of how he will react, or at least until after the announcement.” Sam blushes and responds quietly,  
     “I understand and I think you're right. Thank you, Castiel, for everything.” Castiel nods and leaves. Sam is surprised by all of the revelations that just occurred. Dean acting drunk, Castiel admitting that he loves you and might be more of an alpha than Dean realized, and Dean inviting Castiel into their bed. Sam walks over to the table to finish his meal. He is deep in thought while he finishes the rest of the mead.

     The next morning arrives without any new symptoms or reactions. Sam was the first up that morning, he dressed and went to the kitchen right away. He wanted to make sure Dean and you ate something before the meeting. You woke next. You crawled out of bed and hunted for clean clothes. You were grateful that Ellen had secretly moved most of your wardrobe over to the Lodge. You picked out some clean leggings and a fresh tunic and dressed. You paid close attention that your mark would be covered during the meeting. You combed your hair, using Sam’s comb, yours is still in your former home, which can finally be emptied out this week. Just as you’re using the chamber pot you hear Sam come back in. You can smell the porridge and hear your stomach growl in response.  
     You walk over to the table and give Sam a huge hug. Sam is confused,  
     “What was that for?” You smile back,  
     “For being amazing, plus I love you.” He smiles,  
     “I love you too. You need to eat, you’re gonna need your strength for the meeting.” He pulls the chair out for you to sit down and begin your meal. You know that there is no point in arguing with him. As you sit he kisses the top of your head. You begin to eat as you watch him move away to wake up Dean. He walks to the other side of the bed and leans over. He gently puts his hand on Dean’s shoulder and whispers into his ear. You hear Dean moan, then he moves his head to the side to connect his lips to Sam’s. The kiss is brief but loving. Sam moves away to find clothes as Dean slowly gets up out of the bed. He walks over toward you,  
     “Good morning Baby Girl.” He reaches you and leans down for a kiss, which you happily return. When the kiss is broken by Dean leaning up again you respond,  
     “Good morning Alpha.” Dean’s face is one of mock disgust,  
     “Why are you using my title? Would you like me to call you Omega all the time?”  
     “No, but since we have an important meeting where it needs to be evident that I know my place within the Pack, I figured I should start now.” Dean thinks then nods,  
     “Good idea, at least it couldn't hurt. I’ve been thinking a lot about the rumor idea. How do you feel about it?”  
     “I feel the same as when we came up with it. If you think it will help the Pack accept the situation I say use it. It won’t bother me as long as I know the truth and I have the two of you.” Dean squeezes your shoulders,  
     “You’ll always have us Baby Girl. At some point, I will ask the two of you to leave the room. I will use that time to set up for the rumor to be spread.” He exhales and you can see how frustrated he is by this whole process. You turn around in your seat and grab his hand,  
     “It’ll be all right. We’ll get through this together.” Dean kisses your hand and turns just as Sam is laying out clothes for him. The rest of the morning routine is quiet and simple, each of you with your own thoughts in your head. Once Dean is dressed and fed you all make your way to the conference room.  
     When you enter you notice Bobby immediately. He looks up and gives you a hopeful smile that you can practically feel warm you from the inside. Dean lets go of your hand as Sam walks with you to the side of the room. Here you will sit during the duration of the meeting. Traditionally, the Omega is allowed a seat at the main table, next to Alpha, but Sam refused to take his rightful place until you both could be seated there. Sam and you sit and watch the rest of the Pack Elders file in. They are followed by Castiel. Once they are all seated Dean begins,  
     “Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I know I haven't been available to you for the past few weeks, but I think the reasons have been valid. As you know, recovery has been slow since the attack last moon cycle, then Sam went into heat. Sam and I mated during his heat. I finally can call my best friend and brother, my mate. Soon after, our Gamma began her heat. There were some complications, but with the help of her two brothers and Castiel, she was able to safely get through her heat.  
     During the past few moon cycles I have begun to realize how important to me, and our Pack, Gamma is. If we were to lose her to traditional practices, it would be a huge loss to everyone. After her attack, I suffered a great deal but wasn't able to figure out why. I spoke with Sam, and we both realized how much we love her, and didn't want to lose her. I tell you all of this, because during her heat, with Gamma and Sam’s consent, I made the decision to mate with Gamma. We will uphold a tradition that has been lost for nearly 300 years. The Winchester Pack now has two Pack Omegas.”

     Dean stops here to gauge the reactions on the Elder’s faces. It’s about what they expected. Zacariah, Edgar, and Uriel are all upset at the announcement. Dean knows that if they choose to leave, others will follow them. But there are other, supportive faces amongst the group, Rufus, Bobby, Ellen, Joshua, Hannah, and Chuck are all smiling. Dean realizes he doesn't care. As long as Sam and Sister are in his life, he will be happy.  
     “I know this may be unsettling for you, but I assure you that Pack politics will not be affected by having two Pack Omegas. We strive to make the Pack more efficient and better cared for. The Omegas have already discussed their duties and have delegated certain jobs and tasks to each other. I have reviewed this list and have found it to be very thorough and would like them to begin as soon as possible implementing these roles. Again, Pack politics and daily way of life for the Pack should not be affected, if it is, hopefully, it will be for the betterment of all. If you or someone you know is having an issue with one or both of the Omegas, please don't hesitate to approach me and discuss it. We are trying to avoid anything from slipping through the cracks as we all begin this new adventure together.” There are a few head nods and smiles amongst the group. Hannah, smiling widely, speaks up first,  
     “When will the ceremonies take place?” Dean smiles and looks to the Omegas,  
     “We have decided to wait one moon cycle. We can take our time planning.” Zachariah shakes his head in disbelief,  
     “You really did this? Didn't you? Without the consent of the Pack or the Elders? You mated another omega?” You can see Dean holding his aggression in check as he clenches his jaw, then responds,  
     “Yes, I did. When it comes to matters of love, I didn't think it was necessary to have a council meeting.”  
     “It’s very irresponsible of you! You have now put the Pack in danger! There will be others who come for your spare Omega, like a trophy. It’s what has happened for years, it’s one of the reasons why the Winchester Pack has faired so well. We haven't had to fight off other Packs.”  
     “I am well aware of how our Pack has faired over its history. You forget it was my ancestors who made those decisions, not yours. As for fighting off others, I am not concerned by that. We have lived in peace for many years and I do not forsee any who would want that to change. Besides, there hasn't been a Pack skirmish over an Omega in over a generation.”  
     “Who’s to say that one won’t happen now? You are creating the perfect invitation for it.”  
     “Maybe. But I highly doubt that any outside Pack will come to take my Omegas. I am more concerned about Winchester Pack members causing unnecessary damage by spreading rumors or hate. If anyone does not agree with these decisions they may leave the Pack. I will grant them safe passage out of the territory. I will give them food and supplies to get them to the borders. They should not fear retribution for their decision.” Finally, Uriel speaks up,  
     “What if we choose another to be Pack Alpha?” Dean sighs heavily. He knew this would come up. His head drops for a second then lifts to answer,  
     “If enough of the Pack chooses another leader, then I will step down as Pack Alpha. You will lose the three most dedicated members of the Pack. You will lose the many treaties I have spent my entire life building. You will also lose many of my allies. I will not seek vengeance for that decision, but I cannot speak for my allies.” Uriel scowls as he replies,  
     “Are you threatening us?” Dean smirks knowing what the reaction would be,  
     “Absolutely not. I’m trying to give you as much information as I can before you render your decision. I cannot predict what others will do, but I would take into account what the retributions might be for your actions.” Edgar speaks up,  
     “I bet he is bluffing.” He turns and looks at you, disgust on his face, “Show us, show us his mark on you. Prove you really are our Omega.” You are shocked and hurt. Before you can react at all you feel Dean’s anger as he roars in response,  
     “How DARE you ask my mate to bare anything to you! It shows your lack of respect for omegas and authority. You don't believe me? Ask the healer? He has been with her every day, he could answer without disrespecting my mate.” Edgar turns slightly pink at Dean’s response and turns his head toward Castiel who slowly nods in confirmation. Dean exhales, “Now, are there any other questions or concerns I can address?” Joshua raises his hand and Dean nods to him,  
     “Thank you, Alpha for speaking with us, and congratulations. May I ask you to elaborate on the day to day running of the Pack and what the responsibilities of the Omegas will be?” Dean smiles, he’s always liked Joshua.  
     “Of course, but I think they would do a better job explaining.” Dean looks to you and Sam. Sam doesn't hesitate to speak up,  
     “Sister and I have spoken about our responsibilities. The running of the Lodge will be left to her, I will handle all of the record keeping and education. I will also help the midwives while she will help the sires. We will split up handling Pack concerns depending on the issue. Dignitaries will also be handled by both of us.” Joshua nods smiling, happy with Sam’s response. Rufus speaks up,  
     “Who’s in charge of the Moon Runs?” You feel Sam’s elbow dig into your side, you speak up if only to stop him,  
     “I will handle organizing the Moon Runs.” Rufus smiles. You look back to Dean, he smiles and asks the group,  
     “Anything else?” Chuck asks hesitantly,  
     “When are you planning on announcing to the rest of the Pack?”  
     “Depending on how much time you need, I was hoping to do it later today. We have been cooped up in here for quite a while and I know I need some fresh air. I can only imagine how bad it has been for the Omegas to be trapped with me for so long.” Laughing is heard around the room as Dean smiles at his own comments. “Any other questions or concerns?” Zachariah still looks upset,  
     “So you mated her without the approval of the Pack, even though this will affect us the most! What would possibly inspire you to do this? Just because you’re going to miss her if she married another Alpha? There are plenty of Alphas in our own Pack she could've mated. Please explain to us why you would make this decision without any kind of consultation.” Dean’s anger is quick to rise again. He takes a deep breath and answers slowly,  
     “She is the love of my life. I could not stand by and watch her mate with anyone else. I did not think the Pack needed to be involved in my mating habits.”  
     “We wouldn't need to be if you just followed tradition and mated with your sibling and had done with it.”  
     “I did mate with my sibling, both of my siblings. It’s a tradition that is older than any of us.”  
     “This should've been cleared by the Pack or the Elders at the least!”  
     “I’m sorry this has upset you so badly. But I am going to ask the Omegas to take their leave now. This discussion no longer needs to be their concern. Thank you.” Dean looks to you and Sam and stands up. This is your signal to stand up, Sam grabs your hand, you barely feel it. You didn't realize you were spacing out, the anger at you being an Omega affected you more than you thought it would. Sam squeezes your hand and brings you back to reality. You look up and see his eyes full of the deepest sympathy and love. He knows how difficult this was for you. He gives a small encouraging smile and you stand and let him lead you out of the room. Dean watches you both leave, he already feels weaker in the absence of his Omegas. He can feel how stressed you are, and compassionate Sam is. He is a little taken back by the power of all of this, he sits down a little unsteadily.  
     Dean looks up and sees Castiel’s concerned and questioning look toward him. He smiles quickly as a dismissal and looks up to the rest of the Elders. Chuck speaks first,  
     “Alpha, we really are glad for you, to be able to mate your two siblings. Please understand, I ask this out of concern: How are all of you? How is her recovery going, she still looks a little…weak?” Dean can see that Chuck truly does care. He knew he liked Chuck. This is the perfect opportunity to play up the rumor. Dean takes his time with this, he has to get it just right. He breathes slowly, thinking about how close they came to losing you. He can feel the tears building. He clears his throat and readjusts himself in the chair, his voice sounds groggy and tired when he finally responds slowly,  
     “Thank you, Chuck. Your concern is valid. She has gone through a lot recently. Some of you may know the circumstances following the attack. When her heat came she…she suffered greatly.” He pauses here to breathe, it’s shaky. He is breaking down, finally admitting these thoughts aloud. It’s no longer a ruse. Dean knows he has to get through this. He takes another deep breath and continues, “She is the strongest person I know, yet, there are some wounds that can never be recovered from. I…we…came very close to losing her, more than once in the past few weeks. And I don't know what I would've done if…if she didn’t…give me her consent to mate with her.” Dean stops here. He can hardly breathe. He is staring down at the table now, his hands are shaking. Castiel’s voice breaks through the rush of feelings and thoughts in Dean’s ears,  
     “I can answer any questions you have about Omega’s medical condition. But I would advise we let Alpha get back to his Omegas, I’m sure they are concerned about him.” Dean stands slowly,  
     “Thank you Castiel, I’m sure you are right. Thank you, everyone, for your time this morning. Let me know when you have made your decision.” Dean turns and leaves the room. The Pack Elders look to Castiel. Bobby, playing along, looking confused, asks,  
     “Would you care to explain what that was about? How bad was it?” Castiel takes a breath, he is certain Dean wants this discussion to take place. He would have never set it up the way he did if he didn’t. Castiel carefully explains,  
     “As many of you know, she lost the ability to bare pups from the attack. She struggled with her recovery, as any omega would in that situation. Sam tried to help her but it seemed that nothing would help. Sam was no longer able to comfort her during his heat. Alpha and he mated, it helped quicken his heat. She started showing signs of improvement, but then her heat hit. It caused her a lot of pain. I’ve never seen an omega suffer so greatly from a heat, it exaggerated her wounds from the attack. So much so, she was ready to let go, to give up. Her condition was weakening rapidly. There were multiple mornings…I expected to find her no longer with us. The only course of action to save her, was a mating. If Alpha didn't mate her, she…would not be alive today.” Castiel is surprised at how emotional he is becoming. He realizes that some of this is the truth. He didn't want to think of how close they really were to losing the omega who brought him back to life. The Elders are quiet for a while, finally, Hannah asks,  
     “So Alpha mated her to save her life? Why not tell us that?”  
     “I assume he doesn't want to hurt her feelings. He does love her, there is no denying that. But I think, to announce he only mated her to save her life, wouldn't inspire a happy bedroom situation. She means more to him than that.” Castiel bites his tongue before his thoughts betray him. He has finally put a name on his feelings for you, no longer is it confusion or treason, it is love. Sam helped him see that. He is still figuring out what he should do about it. Ellen cuts through his thoughts,  
     “So? If he loves her and she loves him what’s the problem? If it also saved her life, then all the better for it.” Zachariah jumps into the conversation angrily,  
     “But he is putting the whole Pack in danger! He should've let her die. She can’t bare pups anyway, what good is she?” Castiel’s hands' clench so hard he draws blood from his palms. Ellen is so angry she is in shock. Bobby jumps up pissed,  
     “And who the hell are you to decide who gets to live and die? She has been a ray of hope for this Pack ever since she got here. We have all benefitted from her contributions. You should be ashamed for saying somethin’ like that…” He sits down grumpily. Ellen puts her hand on his arm, an attempt to calm them both down. Zachariah responds,  
     “It doesn't change the fact that we are now targets. He should have gotten permission.” Joshua speaks up,  
     “And he is asking for forgiveness now. He knows his actions will have consequences, but I think he will be aware of what is to come. He wants to be a capable Alpha and help the Pack stay strong. He doesn't have to ask for our forgiveness. He is being considerate of our position within the Pack by speaking with us at all.” Zachariah continues,  
     “He should be begging our forgiveness, not breaking down in front of us. The Omega is making him weaker. He is in no condition to fight right now, and who knows if he is in any condition to lead the Pack anymore.” Rufus jumps in,  
     “You sound like you're havin’ a tantrum that he didn't talk to you about his decisions first. He is a grown Alpha, capable of making decisions on his own. Don't be pissed that you didn' get to be his confidant and make the decision for him. I say let him stay Alpha. This doesn't change how he leads the Pack or how I feel about him…or her.” Chuck asks,  
     “Should we take a vote? All in favor of keeping Dean as Alpha of the Winchester Pack raise your hand.” Bobby, Ellen, Rufus, Joshua, Chuck and Hannah all raise their hands. Castiel, not an Elder so he doesn't get a vote, breathes a sigh of relief. Zachariah, Edger, and Uriel all look pissed. Bobby finally speaks,  
     “It looks like that’s the majority vote. Dean will stay Alpha, and have two Omegas. As for those of you who don't agree, you will have one moon cycle to get out of the territory. Dean said he would provide supplies and safe passage to those wishing to leave. I suggest you talk with yer families, the sooner the better. I will call the Pack for an afternoon announcement on the back patio. I hope you will join us in support. Thank you, everyone.” Bobby turns to Castiel and quietly says,  
     “Would you go tell Dean and the Omegas the news. Also, they didn't look so good when they left.”  
     “Yes, I will tell them. And I agree with you, they did not look good at all. I will go to them at once.” Castiel’s relief is overridden by concern. He noticed that when you left you looked shaken and more pale than normal. Sam had to lead you out of the room. Castiel also noticed that when Dean left he looked even worse. He was on the verge of a breakdown. Castiel knew that Dean could not have that happen in front of anyone else, not when his position is so weak as Alpha. Castiel makes his way quickly out of the council room, looking for any signs of where Dean may have gone. He decides to try the bedroom, hoping you all went to the same place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly apologize for the delay. The last few months have been crazy with adulting. I'm out of school for the summer and should hopefully be able to post more regularly. It might not be as often since I have caught up to myself in the narrative. The struggles I faced when writing this chapter were only exacerbated by life. Your comments have been a constant source of warmth and love, and a beautiful reminder to not give up on this story. Thank you all.


	15. Chapter 15

     Relief floods through Dean once he is out of the conference room. He knew he could not let himself be seen as breaking down in front of the Elders. But now his concern is his Omegas. He did not like the way you were responding in the meeting, and having to watch Sam ‘wake you up’ and lead you out of the room, slightly panicked him. He is worried that you felt rejected and that it may be triggering some of your thoughts from early on during your recovery.  
     Dean is also very aware that he himself almost broke down. Having to admit the truth that he almost lost you was harder than he thought. He remembers all of the pain that he went through the first time when dealing with this and having to voice that, just brought it all back to him. He is enough of a realist to know that there may be a good chance he will lose his Pack over this. He knows he looked weak and distracted. He knows they have every right to ask him to step down as leader. But he is more concerned about you and Sam right now than the Pack.  
     He follows his bond with you two back to the bedroom. By the time he reaches the bedroom he has tears running freely down his face, his panic catching up with him. Once inside the room, Dean quickly shuts the door. He exhales deeply and Sam is there for a hug. He holds Dean up for a while, allowing Dean to finish crying into his shoulder and neck. He can sense how much energy that meeting took from Dean. As you look closer you notice it too. Besides the obvious emotional drain, Dean looks more pale than this morning and he looks tired. You go to the table and fill a horn of mead,  
     “Sam get him on the bed.” As Sam does this Dean remarks,  
     “Now isn't a great time for playing…” You roll your eyes and bring the mead to Dean, who is now seated on the bed up against the wall,  
     “I know, drink this. You need it.” Once he empties the horn he hands it back. He looks a little better, but not much. “You need to lie back and get some rest. We don't know what the decision will be and you need your energy to face it.”  
     “I’m worried about you. How are you doing?”  
     “I’m fine. I just needed to get out of that room. Sam helped a lot.” Sam explains,  
     “Yeah, she’s good Dean. Hearing what she heard was kind of new to her, and she was just a little surprised by it is all. She’ll be fine.” You add,  
     “He’s right. Plus we knew that some of the Elders were likely to reject…me.” Dean’s eyes get wet again, he says softly,  
     “Come here Baby Girl.” You crawl onto the bed next to Dean. He pulls you into his side and caresses your hair. He almost whispers in your ear,  
     “It's not you that they're rejecting. They're mad at me because I didn't ask for their permission first. This is not about you, it’s about me.” You feel a little better about the situation. You ask quietly,  
     “Did you start the rumor? Is that why you're so upset?” Dean nods his head and explains quietly,  
     “After you left, Chuck asked about your recovery. I explained that it was a close call and I admitted my feelings for you. I made it clear that I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. I almost lost control of my emotions at that point, luckily Castiel stepped in and made an excuse for me to leave. Hopefully, he figured out that it was the perfect time to talk about the medical side. He really is the one who has to sell the rumor. Now all we can do is wait. You should get some rest, you need it.” You are surprised at how emotional Dean got over you in front of the Elders. You realize that he must be severely drained if he lost control of himself like that. You respond with,  
     “I’m not sleeping if you don’t.” Dean chuckles at your sassy response,  
     “I don’t think I can sleep, I’m too nervous.”  
     “You need to find a way to not think about it.”  
     “And how am I supposed to do that?” Sam listening to this exchange, finally jumps in,  
     “Shift to your wolf Dean. Let him take command and rest your body.” Without thinking, you begin to strip and then shift. Once in your wolf form, you whine to Dean to join you. Sam continues, “It should be easier to rest in wolf form, he doesn't have the same worries as you. I’ll stay human and awake so I can alert you when they need us. Shift and rest.” Dean looks back over to you, you lick his face trying to comfort him. He chuckles and pets your ears. He hesitates, then concedes, strips and shifts into his wolf. You greet him licking and nuzzling your nose into his neck fur. He licks you back. Already you can sense a change in his emotions and concerns. No longer worried about the Elders, more focused now on you and Sam. He is more concerned with getting you to rest, he can sense your emotional weariness as well. He roams around on the bed and finds a comfortable spot to lay down. He looks to you to join him. Before you do, you walk over to Sam and lick his hand. He scratches you behind the ear and you moan. You curl up next to Alpha and both of you fall asleep quickly.  
     Castiel arrives at the bedroom and knocks gently. Sam answers the door and steps out into the hall. Castiel gives him a questioning look, so Sam explains,  
     “The only way we could talk him into sleeping is in wolf form. We figured he could get more rest quickly if he wasn't preoccupied with all of this. So she shifted and curled up with him too.”  
     “It makes sense to let Dean relax while his wolf is in charge for a while. Having her shift helps keep him in check and should act as a buffer. I don't see why it shouldn't work.”  
     “I hope it does work, they both need the rest desperately. As excited as they were to get out and do the run, they really do need the extra rest right now.”  
     “I agree. I’m glad to hear they are resting, but I came to fill you in on the council’s decision. They have agreed to keep Dean as Alpha and to allow the two Omegas to stay. It was not unanimous, but there was a majority.” Sam looks relieved, he asks,  
     “Is Bobby setting up the announcement for this afternoon?”  
     “Yes, although he is waiting for my report. In case we need to postpone due to Dean’s health.”  
     “Good, did you happen to mention the rumor we agreed on?”  
     “Yes, that was…difficult. I made it very clear that she would be…gone if Dean hadn't mated with her. We’ll have to see how they and the Pack interpret it.” Sam nods and thinks for a moment, he realizes that Castiel may have had a hard time with this discussion, just as Dean did, just as Sam did hearing it, due to his feelings for you. Sam worries about Castiel and notices Castiel giving him a questioning look, clearly he noticed the change in Sam’s scent. Sam tries to hide it,  
     “What if we held the announcement tonight? The lighting will downplay how sick they look and it will give them more time to rest this afternoon.”  
     “I think that will work. I’ll go fill in Bobby.”  
     “Thanks Castiel for everything.”  
     “It’s my pleasure and honor.” Castiel bows slightly and leaves.

     You don't know how long you've been asleep when you feel a tongue licking your face. You wake to see Alpha licking your lips. You know what he desires, you don't need a strong bond to know because his scent reeks of it. You lick him and stand up. You shake once to loosen up your fur and muscles, then you leap off the bed. You look around and don't see Sam anywhere. You walk in a circle a little bit then look back to Alpha. He is standing on the bed watching you. You hear him growl at you, asking for your submission. You finally submit to him in the position he desires. He jumps off the bed and moves directly toward you. He walks around you once, sniffing, then mounts you. His movements are fast, strong, and sure. You can feel him panting in your ear. You whimper at how good it feels, so full, so hot, so needy. It’s not long before you can feel his seed filling you up. He waits a few moments before he pulls out. Once he dismounts he crawls back up onto the bed. He looks to you to join him again. You hop back up onto the bed and curl up next to him. He falls asleep again as you nuzzle your face under his neck fur.  
     You wake up for the second time, to the feeling of being licked, but not on your ears or face. You feel someone is licking your channels down below. Your eyes open and Alpha hasn't moved. You sniff carefully and realize that Sam has carefully moved your tail and is lapping at your sex, filled with both yours and Alpha’s slick. Your shock must be apparent on your face even in wolf form because Sam laughs gently as he says,  
     “You both taste just as good in this form as you do as humans. Why should your fur stop me?” You realize that he is right. You haven't really thought about it much, and it’s been a long time since you let Sam take you in wolf form. But the idea turns you on even more. You just don't know how Alpha will deal with it. You whimper for more because it feels so good. You look over and see Alpha staring at you and he doesn't move. You sense that he is turned on by watching this just as much as you are. Relief and desire flood you, and then he licks your face. He stands up and growls at you to do the same. You follow his lead and stand up, but dare not move. Sam is confused and looks to Alpha. Alpha looks to you, he nuzzles your face and growls in your ear. You lift your tail granting Sam access. Sam goes back to work, moaning as he does. Then Alpha gently bites your neck and slowly pulls you down. He's forcing you to submit to Sam.  
     Sam can sense what is happening and moves onto the floor. He strips his clothes then grabs your haunches. He carefully moves you closer to the edge of the bed. He looks to Alpha again who still has you in position. You wiggle your tail to get Sam to mount you. Finally, you feel him push in. You whimper your pleasure and Alpha licks your face. He stays at face level with you but is consistently flickering his gaze from you to Sam. Sam doesn't stop moving until he has filled you. His hands finally let go of your haunches and begin to pet your entire body. It feels wonderful. Alpha licks your face and nuzzles your neck fur. You collapse on the bed completely spent, but feel amazing. Sam comments,  
     “We should do this more often. There are so many possible combinations. How would you feel about that Alpha?” Alpha looks to Sam and gives his happy growl, then lays down next to you. Sam continues, “I’m guessing you two are probably hungry? I’ll run to the kitchen and grab some food. Get some rest.” Alpha licks Sam’s hand and puts his head down over your neck. You both fall asleep quickly.  
     When you awake again it is to find both boys cuddling on the bed, both in human form. They are also sharing the tray of food between them. You yawn widely and hear Dean chuckle,  
     “Hey Baby Girl, come on over and get something to eat.” You crawl over on the bed, still in wolf form, it’s your bait to be petted by both of them, and it works. Sam starts to pet your head while Dean pets the top of your butt. It feels wonderful, and you groan in pleasure. You roll over for a belly rub and they both laugh, but oblige you. You growl in ecstasy. Then they begin to tickle you, and you whimper and whine in humor. Once the laughter dies down they let you shift to human again. You crawl into Sam’s lap and begin to eat with them. Sam fills you in,  
     “So the Elders decided to keep Dean in charge.”  
     “That’s great! But what did they say about me?” Dean answers,  
     “Nothing, we’re running the Pack together, the three of us.” You lean back against Sam and smile. You are finally able to breathe again. Then Sam continues,  
     “We’ll be announcing to the rest of the Pack tonight. After sundown.”  
     “Why so late?”  
     “I think, and Castiel agrees with me, that it will be better overall. You and Dean have both had an emotional day, you look a little stressed and it will help cover that up. Plus we wanted you to be able to rest more throughout the day.” You nod your head, then with a smirk comment,  
     “Even though neither of you actually let me rest?” The two boys feign ignorance, as Dean states smugly,  
     “I would never do a thing like that. I was just as exhausted as you were.” You give him your sassy stare,  
     “Uh huh. Just because Alpha does something in your place, doesn't mean you won’t get blamed for it too.” Everyone laughs and smiles. It’s a good feeling, you haven't been able to do this in a long time. After you finish eating you all decide to get up and get ready for the evening announcement. Sam leaves to bring in hot water for a bath. Dean and you pick up the food tray and get together your clothes for the evening. A thought crosses your mind,  
     “Dean, what if the Pack decides they don't want me? Or decide they want a new leader?”  
     “If they don't want you, then they’ll have to get a new leader. I’m not leaving you, they get all 3 of us or none. If they decide they want a new leader, then I will step down. I would never force them into having a leader they don't want or respect.” It’s one of the reasons why you love him. He knows his place and will be loyal to a fault. He respects his Pack so much, he would never want to cause them harm. You continue to prepare as Sam returns with the hot water.  
     Dean asks you to go first. You step into the hot water and melt a little. It feels great, and this is a luxury you don't get very often. You close your eyes to relax and when you open them you see Sam and Dean standing next to the tub, naked. You roll your eyes,  
     “We can’t all fit in here at once.” Dean responds,  
     “We know. But we are going to help you. Sit back and relax.” They both smile at you and you return with a question,  
     “What? Why?” Sam answers this time,  
     “You were right, we didn't really let you get your rest earlier. We feel that we owe you, plus we’d like to show our gratitude.” You smile and laugh a little. Here they are thanking you for sex, even though you would never turn them down, you love them both too much. The gesture is sweet and slightly romantic so you nod your head and close your eyes and put your head back to rest.  
     You feel Sam’s hands move into the water next to you. He begins to massage your foot. Then you feel Dean’s doing the same thing on the other side. You moan at how good it feels. Their hands continue to move and caress all along your body. Then they work together to wash your hair. Dean uses a bowl to pour water over your hair as Sam gently holds your head. They add soap and massage it into your scalp before they rinse it carefully away. Dean grabs a cloth to clean your body with. They work in unison, as Sam holds the body part while Dean scrubs it. This could be the most relaxing thing to ever happen to you. It will definitely go onto the list of ways they can apologize to you in the future when they mess up.  
     Once they finish Dean helps you stand up while Sam begins to dry you off. Dean carries you to the bed and lays you down. Sam brings over some scented oils. They let you pick out your favorite, lavender, and then they massage the oil into your skin. Your body is practically weightless because of how great this feels. They know where you carry your stress and concerns and Sam uses just the right amount of pressure to help ease the pain away. Dean spends most of his time massaging your head and combing your hair. Just as you are about to fall asleep they finish. Dean helps you get up while Sam helps you get dressed. All of their pampering makes you feel like some kind of head family royalty. Then you realize, you are head family. Some Packs refer to them as royalty. You are an Omega of the Winchester Pack. Suddenly you feel like you are going to vomit. Dean is immediately there, sensing something wrong, and helps you sit on the edge of the bed,  
     “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” You nod your head,  
     “Yeah, I just realized that I’m going to be Omega of the Winchester Pack tonight.” You feel panicked, but when you look into Dean’s eyes you see nothing but pride. He smiles,  
     “That’s right Baby Girl. And you’ll be perfect for the job. Sam and I will be there to help you every step of the way.” Sam, on cue, sits down next to you and grabs your hand. He holds it and squeezes it slightly. You breathe deeply to calm yourself. Sam says,  
     “How about you go help Ellen in the kitchen before the announcement? It might help clear your mind a little. Just don't get dirty…” You smile and nod. You squeeze Sam’s hand and lean in for a kiss, it’s short and sweet. You stand up and kiss Dean before you leave. Sam yells out, “We’ll come get you from the kitchen. Stay there!”  
     “Okay.” You yell back and head toward the kitchen. You feel like a new omega.  
     Sam and Dean help each other get ready. After quick baths and washing of hair, Sam needs extra help with that, they get dried and dressed. Dean looks to Sam,  
     “Are you ready for this?”  
     “I’ve been waiting for this my whole life Dean, thank you for making it happen.”  
     “There is no one that deserves it more than you Sammy. Just look out for our girl tonight okay? I have to stay and play Alpha. I don't trust her to anyone else.”  
     “Dean, you don't have to ask. I love her too and feel the same way. Of course, I’ll watch over her. If the conversation or crowd turns ugly I’ll get her out of there.” Dean smiles and kisses Sam deeply. He breaks the kiss and says,  
     “Thank you. For being so understanding, and protective, and just everything…” Sam laughs and kisses Dean again mumbling,  
     “Your welcome. I love you Dean.”  
     “Love you too Sammy. Now, let’s go make history.”

     The two boys enter the kitchen and you hear Ellen whistle,  
     “Wow, you two clean up real nice.” The two boys smile and chuckle. Dean walks over and gives Ellen a hug. Sam crosses to you,  
     “Do you feel any better?” You nod your head and open your arms to catch him in a hug. He kisses the top of your head and holds you tight. He whispers to you, “If at any point you don't feel comfortable or want to leave, just squeeze my hand, okay?”  
     “Yes, thank you.” Dean looks around,  
     “Is everybody ready? Is Bobby ready?” Ellen responds,  
     “Yes, he said everybody is waitin’ on all of you.” Dean smiles,  
     “Well, let’s get this over with then.” Dean moves away from Ellen and holds his elbows out. Sam leads you over to Dean. You each wrap one of your arms around Dean’s. Dean escorts you both out of the kitchen and to the back patio. You walk out of the Lodge and are immediately surrounded by torches and people. Dean leads you both to the center of the gathering. He adjusts his arms and leads you over to the side with Sam. Sam grabs your hand and stands with you. Dean moves back to the center to address the Pack.  
     “Good evening. I’d like to start by saying thank you to everyone for their patience and well wishes during the past few moon cycles. It has been difficult for our Pack to get through, but with love and support, we have all made it through. Speaking of love, I have a few announcements to make. If some of you haven't heard yet, Sam and I are officially mated.” He pauses as the crowd cheers. Dean smiles warmly and continues, “Thank you. It was a wonderful moment in our lives and we are so grateful to have each other. The other major announcement is that Sam and I decided to revive a long lost tradition. We both love Gamma more than life itself. During her heat, the three of us decided to mate. Gamma is now Omega alongside Sam.” Dean waits, there is a cheer amongst the crowd, yet it is not as loud as the cheer for Sam. “The daily running of the Pack should not change, or affect you in any kind of negative way. If it does, please talk to one of us so we can fix the issue. Our number one commitment is still to the Pack and now you will have three of us helping you. I ask you to consider our situation. It is within your power to change the leadership of the Pack, it is your decision. Tomorrow morning we will reconvene to discuss the future of this Pack. If you have any questions for us, we would be happy to answer them.” There is a quiet murmur through the Pack.  
     Dean waits until finally someone raises their hand.  
     “Yes Gabriel?” Gabriel looks shy and timid as he states,  
     “Alpha, all I need to know is if you want one cake or two?” Gabriel’s grin fills his whole face. Dean along with others begin to laugh. Dean waits for the laughter to die down before he tries to address the Pack, but before he can, Sam responds,  
     “One cake will be fine, thank you, Gabriel.” Dean looks upset and calls out,  
     “And one pie!” The crowd laughs some more. After a few moments, Anna steps forward,  
     “Alpha, I am glad that you are happy, truly I am. But I cannot hide my concern for the Pack. Having multiple Omegas draws attention and creates difficulty within Pack hierarchy. Please tell me that you thought this through before you made this decision.” Dean can see she is concerned, not angry. He responds softly,  
     “I did. There were many conversations between Sam and myself. I even spoke with Bobby about further implications, even though he never knew how serious I was about the decision at the time. It was not a decision that I made lightly, nor did I make it alone. Sam, Sister and I discussed it thoroughly before following through with it. And we are all very happy with the outcome. We hope that your support will remain with us.” Anna seems a little calmer, yet, there are others who are concerned. Her omega, Balthazar, for one looks terrified. Anna turns to him and whispers, then turns back around to Dean,  
     “Alpha, one more question. Is this arrangement going to change the treatment of omegas within the Pack in any way?” Dean thinks he knows why they are concerned, Dean smiles,  
     “Yes, it will absolutely affect the treatment of omegas.” Gasps are heard. “They should be treated better. We now have two Omegas and one Alpha in charge of the Pack. They will have equal say in council meetings and decisions that concern everyone in the Pack, especially omegas. I have no doubt that omegas will have complete equal treatment within the Winchester Pack.” Relief floods the crowd, even Balthazar looks calmer. Anna smiles and mouths a ‘thank you’ to Dean, who nods in response.  
     Gordon, a particularly strong-willed Beta, asks angrily,  
     “So are alphas losing their rights? Will Betas be affected by this too?” Dean exhales,  
     “No one is losing any rights. We are trying to build a more united Pack, it will be expected of alphas and betas to treat omegas as equals, but no one is losing any rights.” Gordon is confused,  
     “That goes against nature…” Dean gives his best political smile,  
     “Yes, it does. And I expect the members of my Pack to be stronger than their nature. They should be able to recognize that Pack is more important than gender or orientation or tradition. We have the ability to make a future for ourselves that is based on love and family. I see no reason why the old ways should stop that from happening.” A few cheers are heard from the crowd. Gordon looks angry, he responds in kind,  
     “Is this because she isn't fertile? She’ll be a safe screw for you?” The movement that follows is so fast that it is hard to see what actually happened. Multiple people all jump at Gordon at the same time. You try to look, but it’s becoming blurry. You squeeze Sam’s hand and feel yourself falling before everything goes black.  
     Benny is just able to stop Dean from attacking, but no one thought to stop Castiel. Castiel has Gordon on the ground and pinned by the time Gabriel and Anna get to him. Anna gets him up, while Gabriel holds him. Castiel couldn't believe the rage that swept through him at Gordon’s words. He couldn't keep calm, his vision went red and he lost control. As he is trying to figure this out, he hears Sam yell for Dean. Castiel turns and sees you falling into Sam’s arms. Gabriel can’t hold Castiel back. He runs to you.  
     As Sam, Dean and Castiel all look to you, the rest of the Pack is calming down. Bobby asks Benny to escort Gordon to one of the conference rooms, for a private discussion about his future within the Pack. Dean, still looking at you, asks Castiel,  
     “Cas, what is going on? She was fine!”  
     “I’m not sure Dean, you might have the best ability to tell. What do you sense?” Dean shuts his eyes and leans in closer to your neck. He inhales deeply then sits up again.  
     “She’s in shock. Gordon’s words were too much…but, that's not causing this...it's the scents, too many scents.”  
     “I didn't think of that. She has been isolated for so long, we’ll need to reintroduce her to the Pack slowly. It’s just too much for her all at once. I suggest we get her to the room right away.” Dean nods his head sadly,  
     “Cas, will you take her? I need Sam here.” Castiel, a little taken aback,  
     “Of course Alpha, whatever you need.” Sam places you into Castiel’s arms and helps him stand up. He comments quietly,  
     “Be careful with her Castiel.” Castiel responds quietly,  
     “You have nothing to fear. I will protect her with my life.”  
     “I know, but that’s not what I meant.” Castiel gives Sam an odd look, one of confusion and Sam just shakes his head. Castiel turns and carries your unconscious form back into the Lodge. Sam is starting to realize this could become a situation and that it needs to be discussed sooner than later with Dean. Dean, who looks upset, but needs to be Alpha. Sam turns Dean to face him and not the vanishing Castiel. Sam looks into Dean’s eyes,  
     “Dean, your Pack needs you. I need you right now.” Sam grabs Dean’s hands and squeezes them. Dean immediately refocuses, and stares at Sam,  
     “Thanks Sammy. Let’s get this over with.” Dean and Sam turn to face the crowd. Dean says,  
     “I apologize for the outburst. But I will not have anyone insulting my mate. Whether or not she is to remain your Omega is still up to you. Sam and I would like to answer more of your questions, as long as it can be done in a respectful manner.” The Pack settles and someone raises a hand. It’s hard to see because the person is so young,  
     “Alpha, is she going to be okay?” Dean’s genuine smile crinkles his eyes, as he responds to Claire’s question,  
     “Yes, thank you for asking. She has been isolated for so long during her recovery that being surrounded by the entire Pack, and their scents, is a little overwhelming. She just needs some rest, then she’ll get to visit with you some more.” Claire smiles at Dean’s response. He is genuinely touched that someone that young cares for Sister. He hopes that sincerity will expand to the whole Pack. Another member raises their hand,  
     “When do you think she will be ready to help run the Pack?” Dean squeezes Sam’s hand, a silent cue for him to answer, Sam clears his throat and responds,  
     “She and I have, with Alpha’s consent, already split up our duties. She is aware of what her responsibilities are within the Pack and has been gathering information in an effort to improve upon them. I doubt she will make any major changes within the next moon cycle. However, we hope to start seeing members by the end of the week.” Another hand raised,  
     “I don’t mean to be indelicate. But is it true, that she cannot bare pups? We have only heard rumors and gossip.” Dean squeezes Sam’s hand, but out of necessity, to control his anger, Sam understands and tries to push a calming scent toward his mate. Dean takes a few breaths, then responds calmly,  
     “It is not within her power to bare pups. The wounds that she sustained from the attack last month robbed her of that ability. She still has all other capabilities of an omega and the maternal instincts of one as well. Sam shall bare the heirs of the Winchester family.” Dean has to take a deep breath before a tear falls down his face, Sam squeezes his hand and Dean feels stronger. “She is one of the most capable members of our Pack, and still has much to offer us. I look forward to seeing what she can do as Omega.” Another hand goes into the air,  
     “When will the ceremonies take place?”  
     “During the next moon cycle. If you choose to keep us as your head family, we want to allow those who don't agree, the proper amount of time to vacate the territory.”  
     “Doesn't that seem a little strict Alpha?”  
     “Yes, but I want a united Pack. Gossip and negative attitudes will tear us apart. If that is what someone is feeling then they should take the time to reflect upon whether they want to stay and be included here. I don't want to ostracize or make anyone miserable by being in this Pack. I will provide safe passage and supplies and food to those leaving as far as the borders. If you need to discuss this further, we will have someone available with your options, just speak with Bobby.”  
     “So, we either agree with you or get out?!” There are a few angry shouts at this. Dean responds as calmly as he can,  
     “No. You have the choice as a Pack to renounce the Winchesters as your head family. I will step down as will my two Omegas. You are then free to choose someone else to take over as Pack leader. Or you may choose to keep us, all of us, as your leadership. In that case, yes, you will need to be a supporter or leave. I don't wish to force anything on you. I understand that my actions have already done that to some degree, and for that, I am truly sorry. I hope this, in some small way, can make up for that.” Sam squeezes Dean’s hand in support. He is still pushing his calming scent, and it seems to be helping. Sam can feel exhaustion, but he’s not sure if it’s his own or Dean’s. Another hand rises,  
     “You mentioned that we are meeting here tomorrow morning to make the decision?” Dean nods in agreement. “Then may we have a few moments to discuss this Alpha?” Dean smiles,  
     “Yes, of course. Sam and I will retire for the evening. We will meet you here in the morning. If you have any other questions feel free to bug Bobby, and he’ll ask me.” With that Sam and Dean turn, hand in hand, and head back into the Lodge. Their fate rests with the decision of the Pack, and Sam is pretty sure they will all need to shift to wolf form if they are going to get any kind of sleep at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thank you for your support. I just got back from Phoenix Con, I highly recommend going to at least one Supernatural Convention if you get the chance. It is a lot of fun and very inspiring!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, this section of the narrative is proving harder than I thought, but I take each chapter as a challenge. Thanks!!


	16. Chapter 16

     Castiel can feel your heartbeat and your breathing as he carries you to the bedroom. His anger drained away completely at the sight of you fainting. His love and concern overriding all other emotions. He looks down and can see the pain on your face and it bothers him, but he can’t explain how or why. He wants nothing more than to be able to erase that pain. He carries you gently but quickly back to the room. He lies you down on the bed and tries to make you as comfortable as possible. He goes to the basin for a wet cloth and returns. He wipes down your face and neck, noting that you were slightly warm. He can’t deny how beautiful you look. They made you look like royalty, in your fine gowns and sweet smelling oils. He has a hard time moving away again.  
He returns the cloth to the basin and sits in the chair. He is facing you, just watching as you sleep. He notices the fearful look in your face increasing and hears you begin to moan in pain. He moves to your side and whispers,  
     “Sister? Omega? Can you hear me?” Your response is another moan. Castiel thinks about what Dean said, too many scents had caused this. Castiel reaches down and lifts you into a sitting position. He sits down next to you, letting you rest up against him. He sets your head against his neck so you can scent only one person, him. He pushes a calming scent, and can feel you calm down, your breathing is evening out and slowing down. His own breathing is slowing, knowing that this is helping. He can feel your eyelashes moving. “Are you feeling better?” Your voice is slightly off as you respond,  
     “Yes, thank you. What happened?” Castiel is concerned that you have no memory of the event,  
     “The Pack created so many scents that your body shut down. We haven't been able to reintroduce you to the scents of the Pack yet. This was my fault, for not anticipating that this could happen.” You lift your hand and rest it on his chest,  
     “No, not your fault. You didn't know this would happen.” Castiel only feels more guilty with your comment. He decides to give you some time to rest now that he knows you are okay.  
     “Thank you. Now I think you need some time to rest. You’ve had an eventful evening.” As he tries to move, your hand tightens on his tunic holding him still.  
     “Please, Castiel. Don't leave me alone right now. I don't think I can handle that.” Castiel is a little shocked and a few other emotions he dares not admit.  
     “Whatever you need Omega. I’ll just be in the chair.” He tries to move again, but you don't let him. He moves his head and can see tears in your eyes,  
     “No, please. I hate admitting how weak I am, but right now I just need you to hold me, to keep me together.” You move your hands and body and begin to pull him down by your side. He moves tentatively but eventually gets into the position that you were hoping for. He cradles himself around your back. You pull his arms around your waist and cling tight. His alpha scent is mixing with his calming scent and it’s making you sleepy. You feel him rest his head against the back of your neck and you growl in contentment. You quickly fall asleep.  
     Castiel isn't sure what is happening. He tried to get away from you before something like this would happen. But your eyes, he couldn't say no to your eyes. He curls up around you, trying not to be secretly so excited about this. He rests his head on the nape of your neck and does his best not to inhale you constantly. He feels you pull on his arms and allows his fingers to entwine with yours. He can feel your breath slowing, and pushes more calming scent. He knows the instant that you fall asleep. Your fingers loosen their hold just a little bit. Castiel tries to hide the sadness he feels at the loss. He instead focuses on how tired he is feeling and falls asleep with you in his arms.

     “We need to speak to him about this. I’m worried it may be harming him.”  
     “Sam, now is not the time to worry about this. We have bigger issues at hand, the Pack could make their decision at any time.“  
     “Now is the perfect time Dean! The Pack’s decision is out of our hands. We should focus on this.”  
     “I think you're overthinking this. So he has a crush—“  
     “No Dean. He loves her, he practically admitted it to me. I know you know she has feelings for him too. And I know…that you have feelings for him as well.”  
     “Sam, don’t think I would ever jeopardize what we have. I love you and nothing will ever come between us.”  
     “No, Dean, I know you won’t harm us. But I think it would be a good idea if we included him into the family. We’ve already talked about some of the problems with two omegas, and that you can’t be in two places at once. It would benefit everyone.”  
     “And you're okay with this? With all of the implications and what that might do to all of us?”  
     “Of course, Dean. We all love him, and I know our bond is strong enough to survive anything.”  
     “Alright. Do you think we should ask her first?”  
     “I think she would want this. Let’s surprise her.”  
     “Okay, that’s your call. Let’s go talk to him about it. And see what he says.” They get to the bedroom and open the door quietly. They see Castiel spooning Sister in bed. Sam notices that Dean doesn't have one hint of anger over this. In fact, Sam is a little shocked. He realizes that Dean has hidden his emotions for Castiel deep down and that they have lingered for a while, similar to how Dean handled his emotions for Sister. It also helps that Dean really does trust Cas. Dean decides not to wake them, instead, he gently sits down on the bed next to Castiel. Dean carefully runs his fingers through Castiel’s hair and caresses his jaw.  
     When Castiel wakes he sees Dean. Actually Dean’s thigh, because Dean is sitting on the bed right next to him. He looks up at Dean and can see compassion and pity in his eyes. Castiel isn't sure if this is the last moment before Dean kills him. Dean senses this and gently lays a hand on Castiel’s shoulder,  
     “Its okay Cas. We’ve needed to have this talk for a while now. Don’t move.” Dean gets up and shifts to the other side of the bed, so it is easier to see Castiel’s face. He sits down again and runs a hand through your hair. Castiel can see that Sam, who has a huge grin on his face, is sitting in the chair behind Dean. After Dean is settled again he speaks quietly,  
     “Cas, I trust you above everyone in the world, besides my mates. You have been my friend since the first day I met you. We have been lucky enough to have your healing skills in times of distress. I have seen how you care for Sister, and how she cares for you. I’ve spoken with Sam, and I need to ask another favor of you, my friend.” Castiel swallows, worried that this seemingly nice build up could turn disastrous. He responds with his gravelly voice,  
     “Anything Alpha.” Dean smiles,  
     “I need you to be her consort.” Dean pauses to gauge Castiel’s reaction. Apparently Castiel looks confused because Dean clears his throat, clenches his jaw and continues, somewhat awkwardly, “I need you to be her alpha when I can’t be there for her. There will be times when I need to attend to the Pack, and cannot be with her, like tonight. When Sam goes into heat, she will need an alpha. I need to know that she will be taken care of and protected during those times. I would like to ask you to be that alpha.” Castiel is shocked. This idea never occurred to him. He realizes the practicality of it, but is concerned over emotions. He tries to voice this,  
     “I am honored that you would think of me. But I think I’m already too invested as it is. I wouldn't want emotions to develop that she is not capable of reciprocating. Nor do I need my emotions to continue to grow.” Dean chuckles,  
     “It’s okay Cas. I want you two to love each other.” Castiel’s head turns slightly to the side in confusion. Dean is unsure how to explain this delicately, but he continues. “I want you two to have a partnership. I want you to have a place in my family, a place in my bed. We all look after one another as it is, so why not make it official?” Castiel is confused. He isn't sure if Dean is making a joke or not. He looks to Sam, who is still smiling, but must figure out what Castiel is thinking. Sam explains,  
     “Castiel, we know you love her, and she loves you. We all love you and would like you to join us, join our family. While there isn't a formal way of doing that, we figured we could come up with some small ceremony to make it official between the four of us.” Castiel thinks he understands everything they have said so far. But he asks anyway,  
     “So…I would be able to be with her? Like a mate would?” Dean responds,  
     “Yes. That’s the point. I can’t be with her all the time, and I can’t be with Sam all the time. You would be their consort or protection when needed.” Castiel is beginning to get the idea, now he is stuck on facts,  
     “So where would I sleep? What would my responsibilities be?” Dean and Sam both laugh, Dean responds,  
     “You can sleep wherever you like. If that’s in your home, or in this bed, that’s fine. As for responsibility, you would continue your duties as healer, and look to the Omegas. If they need your help as an alpha, you would have every right to do whatever is necessary. That goes for both Sister and Sam.” Castiel notices Sam blush a little. It makes Castiel smile inside that he is desired by both of the Omegas. But a nagging question lingers in his mind,  
     “And what of you Alpha? What are my responsibilities toward you?” Castiel is trying not to get his hopes up. He wasn’t lying to Sam when he said he had feelings for Dean, he always has. Dean rubs his hand on the back of his neck, and tries his best to explain,  
     “I…um…I have always enjoyed the company of another alpha in my bed…so if you're inclined to…but you don't have to!…but if you’re willing to…then I would like your affections as well.” As Dean finishes his sentence he blushes slightly. He turns to Sam who is smiling like a little kid. “What Sam?”  
     “Nothing Dean. That was adorable.” Dean rolls his eyes,  
     “Bitch.” Sam replies without hesitation,  
     “Jerk.” Dean chuckles as Sam turns to Castiel,  
     “I know its uncommon to have multiple mates and even more uncommon to have multiple lovers, but if we all care for one another and want each other’s company, why not give it a try? It was known to happen in older times too.” Dean continues,  
     “I know it’s a lot to think about, and we don't need a response right now. But keep in mind, we might be moving depending on the Pack’s response tomorrow and you’re welcome with us wherever we go. Also, the Pack cannot know about this agreement if you consent. I cannot be seen as weak in any way and having another alpha to help the Omegas would definitely be seen as a weakness. But…don’t think of this as just practical, the only reason it was brought up, was because of…our feelings for you.” Dean gets up slightly awkwardly but Castiel catches his hand. Dean looks back down questioning, as Castiel asks,  
     “Where are you going? This is your bed.” Dean smiles and squeezes his hand,  
     “No, tonight it’s yours. Stay with her. Sam and I will sleep next door in the guest room. Good night Castiel.” Dean leans down and hesitates, then kisses Castiel on the top of his head, then moves over and kisses Sister gently on her lips. Then he moves to the door and waits. Sam stands up and kisses Sister on the lips. He moves carefully and caresses Castiel’s cheek while he kisses him lightly on the lips before he joins Dean. They leave the room together and shut the door behind themselves. Castiel is left with many thoughts and a few desires running through his head. They are interrupted when you begin to roll over. You readjust yourself in his arms and curl up to him. Your face is next to his neck and you lightly lick a stripe up the side before resting again. Castiel already knows his response.  
  
     As the boys move to the guest room and get ready for bed, Dean asks,  
     “So what do you think?” Sam responds,  
     “I think that went really well. Actually better than I had hoped.” Dean, with a slight sarcasm,  
     “What? You didn't think I could hold a calm conversation about sharing my mates with my best friend?”  
     “Actually, no. I thought you’d second guess yourself or back out half way through.”  
     “No, I meant every word I said. I do have feelings for him, and would like him to join us. I feel for him knowing that he’ll never get to have a family of his own. It’s the least I can do, since he’s helped mine in so many ways. I really hope he says yes.”  
     “Me too. Now, can we at least try to get some sleep? We have two major decisions coming up in the morning, and we need to have some look of dignity.” Dean pulls Sam up next to him on the bed and they fall asleep in each others arms.

     The next morning starts with you having a slight panic attack, again. You wake up feeling warm, safe, and comfortable, surrounded by alpha. Until you realize it’s the wrong alpha. You are flooded with anxiety and panic and most of your senses are going crazy. If they weren’t, you would have realized it was Castiel holding you, and that you probably didn't need to freak out. But no, your senses left you in a state of emergency, and you had no idea what was happening. You try to escape, but the alpha was holding on tight. The more you squirm, the tighter he clings. Finally you shift into wolf form to escape him, and it works. You jump onto the floor and look back. You recognize Castiel, now awake and staring at you in confusion,  
     “Sister? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” You understand his concern and can scent he is worried. You sit and think about why you are in this bed with this alpha. Where is your Alpha? Where is Sam? You can’t think of anything else, so you howl for your mates.  
     But before you can even start your howl, Dean’s wolf rushes through the door, straight to you. He scents over you and licks your face. You can tell he is giving you his calming scent. You notice Sam walk in yawning, in human form. He asks,  
     “Castiel, what happened?” Castiel, both worried and relieved,  
     “She woke up and I think panicked. Neither one of you were here. And clearly she doesn't remember what happened last night. She resorted to her primal instincts.” Sam doesn't seem worried by this turn of events. He walks up to you and bends down. He grabs your coat around the neck and buries his face into your fur. You hear him say,  
     “It’s okay Babe. We were next door. We wanted to give you and Castiel some privacy.” Sam feels great and very reassuring, but you don't understand what he is saying. Why would Alpha and Omega not be in their bed? Why would she and Castiel need privacy? Alpha continues to lick your face trying to calm you down, which is helping. Finally you shift back to human and ask these questions. Sam responds first,  
     “You had a negative reaction to the meeting with the Pack last night. Castiel brought you here for your recovery. Then the three of us had a discussion about Castiel’s future in the Pack.” You're not sure you understand, but don't want Castiel to be punished for taking care of you. A strength you haven't felt in a long time bubbles within you,  
     “It was my decision that he stay in bed with me last night. You shouldn’t punish him for my decisions.” Dean shifts back to human and smiles,  
     “I know. That’s why we asked him to join our family. We all care for him deeply. He could be another alpha to see to the Omegas when I can’t. We thought you would be happy about this idea, but I guess waking up in another alpha’s arms can be a bit scary.” Your brain is exploding at the idea that this might be true, you hope it is. You look to Dean,  
     “What did he say?” Dean looks to Castiel,  
     “Ask him yourself?” You look to Castiel who is still on the bed. He looks from Dean to you and then to Sam. He looks back to you,  
     “I would be honored to join your family. Now, we still have a few hours before the Pack reconvenes, can we all go back to bed?” He yawns showing his sincerity for more rest. Everyone smiles and moves up onto the bed. Sam in Dean’s arms and you in Castiel’s. You never thought this was possible and are hoping it’s not just an amazing dream.  
  
     You hear movement, then feel it. Bodies moving beside you slowly, its obvious that they are trying to be quiet. Then you hear someone stumble and a ‘son of a bitch.’ You giggle knowing that it was Dean. You roll over and see that Sam is already awake and that Cas is still in bed with you. A smile creeps over your face. You curl up next to Cas and lick his neck. He growls in contentment. You hear Dean say,  
     “We need to get ready. Bobby will be here any minute to gather us for the decision.” You groan, and roll over to get up. Just as you are about to get up, a set of arms grab you from behind and pull you back into bed. You let Cas keep you close to him and cuddle. “Cas, as much as I understand your desire to cuddle with her, I will need both Omegas at the meeting. You should probably make an appearance as well. Besides, we’ll hopefully have plenty of time for that later.” A thought occurs to you,  
     “Dean, are we announcing this to the Pack as well? Our relationship with Castiel?”  
     “No, I don't think that would be wise. Bobby and Ellen should know, just in case, and Benny will know as well. But other than that it is a private family decision that should not affect the Pack in any way. Are you still okay with that Cas?”  
     “Completely. And I agree, it may not go well with the Pack if we announce that another alpha has access to the Omegas.” You feel Cas let go of you and take the freedom to get up. No one ever undressed last night, but you and Dean shifted, so the two of you need to put clothes on while Sam and Cas simply straighten theirs. Once everyone is dressed you all head toward the kitchen and run into Bobby and Ellen. They both look exhausted, Sam asks,  
     “Are you two alright?” Ellen responds,  
     “We were up half the night answering questions. The members were thorough about what the expectations would be if you stayed in charge with two Omegas.” Sam replies,  
     “I’m sorry this was so hard on you. Do you have any idea what their decision will be?”  
     “Last time we talked to ‘em they were about half and half. There were a lot of people unsure about two Omegas, it goes against everythin’ they were raised with.” Sam responds,  
     “Makes sense. I guess we’ll see what they decided. Are they ready for us Bobby?”  
     “Yeah, they’re all out there. Let’s get this over with.” Bobby leads the way out of the kitchen and out to the patio. Dean once again leads Sam and you out to the patio, as Castiel follows. The Pack waits patiently for them to settle. Dean waits with both Omegas on his arms. Finally Joshua steps forward and addresses the crowd,  
     “Good morning everyone. After much discussion and deliberation, the Pack has chosen to keep the Winchester Alpha and his two Omegas as our head family and in charge of this Pack. We would advise however, that more communication between the head family and the Pack is necessary. We would ask that the head family hold more council meetings for the decision making process.” Dean walks forward and shakes Joshua’s hand. He addresses the Pack,  
     “We thank you for giving us your trust. We will certainly do all we can to ensure that communication stays open and available to everyone. We will hold our first meeting tomorrow to discuss the roles and responsibilities of the Omegas and the future of the Pack. This will also be an opportunity for ideas and suggestions to be brought forward for consideration. We hope to see you all there.” Sam steps forward and shakes Joshua’s hand and you do the same. Joshua lifts your hand and kisses it.  
     “Thank you Joshua, but really, that it isn't necessary.”  
     “It’s my pleasure Omega.” You smile and walk back to Dean who interlocks his fingers with yours. He guides you around the group slowly, similar to a Moon Run, so you can readjust to the Pack and their scents. Sam and Castiel follow close behind, chatting with the members as well. Some of the members wander off, but those who stay are friendly toward you and the family. Many of them offer you and Dean congratulations on your mating or ask if you are feeling alright. It is nice to see and speak with them again and to know they care about you. You forgot how long it’s been. You start to realize how much you've really missed talking with the rest of the Pack. Once you all make it around the circle and everyone disperses, you and the boys walk to your old home.  
     You open the door and let everyone in. There is dust everywhere. There isn't much else left in the home. Ellen had been moving stuff over secretly for a few weeks. What is left is a few mementos and some clothes. A few cooking items are there as well. Castiel has never been to your home in daylight,  
     “This is very nice. I’m sure it made a comfortable home for you.” You respond quietly,  
     “It did. I’ll miss it here.” Sam asks,  
     “What do you plan to do with it?” You answer,  
     “I guess I could sell it…? I’m not really sure, I hadn't planned this far ahead.” Dean sits down on the bed then says,  
     “Cas could move in here. He’ll be a lot closer to the Lodge. He can continue his practice from here. He can sell his old house.” Everyone thinks about it for a minute. Castiel is the first to speak,  
     “I think that might work. How much would you want for this home?” You think for a moment then respond,  
     “Nothing. I like the idea of you being closer. But, I would like you to keep your old home, and if I ever need a break from the Lodge and the village, let me have access to it.” Castiel smiles and pulls you into a hug,  
     “That’s a wonderful idea. I think I would be very happy with that arrangement.” Dean stands up,  
     “Great! We’ll finish moving Sister into the Lodge, then get Castiel moved over. When do we all want to start?” Sam responds,  
     “We’re all here now. We could probably have most of her things out of here today.” This gets all of you moving. You handle toiletries, Sam handles clothing, Dean the kitchen stuff and Castiel goes through bedding. Dean and Castiel carry your chest full of linens and clothes. Sam and you each have a basket full of everything else. You make your way to the Lodge and leave most of it in the guest room. The basket full of kitchen stuff goes with you all to the kitchen. You all pick through some food while there, since you didn't eat this morning. Once you're all full, you head back to your old home.  
     You pack up the remaining things and send them with Dean and Castiel. Sam and you stay and clean the house. It doesn't take long since the home is small. You ask,  
     “Do you think Castiel will be happy here?”  
     “I think so. He has a family now to help him. Plus this can provide a little bit of privacy if any of us need it. And I really like your idea of his old home being used as an escape. It could be really useful for heats.”  
     “I agree. Having heats in there could be much better. Especially if Dean and I need to be in wolf form, we could be closer to the forest. So, tomorrow we can start moving Castiel over. After the meeting, of course.” Sam nods in agreement. You finish up and leave the home. You both go back to the Lodge. You head into the guest room and start to sort through your belongings. You decide that a lot of it can be given away since you don't need it anymore. The few things you keep go into the main bedroom. You find a place for them on the side table, next to the engravings and carved statues from the Winchester family. Once done, you finally let the exhaustion of the morning hit you. After the stress of the morning and meeting with everyone, then the moving and cleaning, you are sleepy. You crawl into bed and close your eyes.  
     You feel movement but are not inspired to open your eyes. You can tell from scent it’s Sam. You let him move you closer to him and cuddle with you. It’s one of the best naps you've taken. The stress of the last month finally melted away, and you are able to really relax. Dean wakes you both up later for lunch. He does so by crawling into bed and kissing you both slowly on the necks. You both wake up moaning. Food is eaten in bed and then followed by more cuddling, this time with Dean too. Finally, he asks,  
     “Are you okay with our arrangement with Castiel?”  
     “Of course. I never thought you'd come up with something like this.” Sam responds,  
     “We’ve done so much research on old Packs, that when we came across this idea, it seemed too perfect for our situation. Since were already following some of the old ways, we think the might be how they handled the situation back then.” You respond,  
     “It makes sense, doesn't it?. One Alpha can’t be available to his Omegas all the time. It would stand to reason to have more than one alpha in the family, or at least as consort.” Dean kisses you on the top of the head. You can feel happiness and relief coming from all of you at this point, and can’t imagine ever being happier. The rest of the day is spent leisurely.  
  
     Now that you have the ability to roam and wander you take advantage. You walk through the rest of the Lodge, doing a mental inventory of tasks to be done. You realize that since you’ve been sick, the Lodge hasn't really been cleaned. It’s been dusted, but the tapestries haven't been beaten or the floors scrubbed. After you get Castiel moved and his old home cleaned, the chores in the Lodge will be ready for you to work on. You also think about redecorating the place. Some of the tapestries and furniture have been in the same rooms as long as you can remember. You think you’ll ask Sam about the rest of the belongings of the Winchester family, to see if you like any of those pieces better.  
      You spend the evening with Ellen and Bobby, Sam and Dean and Castiel. You help Ellen prepare the dinner and the 6 of you eat around the small banquet table. You sit next to Castiel, while Ellen and Bobby sit opposite of you two. Dean and Sam sit at the two ends of the table. It feels nice to be out of the bedroom and surrounded by the people you love the most. Besides a celebratory meal, it’s also a chance for you to inform Bobby and Ellen of the Castiel arrangement. After the meal is over, before dessert, Dean brings it up,  
     “So we’ve been talking about the practicality of having two Omegas.” Bobby comments,  
     “None of the books said it was easy Dean, you should've realized that before.” Dean nods,  
     “I did, I fully understood that it would be a challenge. But I also knew that it would be something I wouldn't regret, and I don’t. But there is the issue of how do I satisfy both when one is in heat and the other isn’t? Or when issues with Pack arise and I’m needed elsewhere, who is going to look after them?” Bobby comments,  
     “Well, that’s why you have security, you have Benny or Gadreel.” Dean continues,  
     “Keep in mind that when one Omega goes into heat, the other’s sexual desires will intensify as mine does due to the mating bond. I don't feel comfortable bringing Benny or Gadreel into that situation.” Bobby looks uncomfortable,  
     “I see what you mean. But how are you supposed to solve that? You would need another alpha or some serious drugs or magick.” Castiel comments,  
     “Yes, drugs could work. We could use heat suppressants, to stagger the Omegas’ heats. Or we could use enhancers to help Dean with both of them at the same time. But the amount needed could cause damage to either the Alpha or the Omegas. Plus this will be a lifetime long situation. This also doesn't take into account pregnancies…” Dean nods,  
     “I don’t think drugs are a viable solution. And I don't trust anyone with that much power and knowledge of magick. Plus I would fear any of that becoming permanent…No, we have found a solution that will work.” Ellen jumps in, since Dean paused looking smug,  
     “Well? You gonna tell us, or leave us with baited breath all night?” Dean chuckles,  
     “All right, we’ve all grown very close to Castiel these past few months. Feelings have…developed and I trust him. I want him to have the joy of having a family of his own. We’ve asked him to join ours. And he has agreed.” Dean pauses again, looking to Bobby and Ellen. They both look slightly shocked and are quiet. Dean waits a few minutes, then finally asks, “Well? What do you think?” Bobby responds first, slowly, as if thinking through it as he responds,  
     “Well…I can’ say it’s a horrible solution…I git why yer thinking this will work…the books mentioned that many Omegas were kept out of the public’s eye, maybe that’s why. They had separate consorts…the Pack can’t know about this, ever.” Dean smiles, knowing he’s won over Bobby,  
     “Yeah, we know. Cas is okay with that. I’m guessing he won’t want the publicity anyway, it’ll bring up too many questions about his past.” Castiel nods his head,  
     “Yes, I don't like speaking about my past. But you two should know that I am infertile. I cannot produce pups. Ironically, Sister and I are the same in that regard. So I would pose no threat to the Winchester line. We both have all of our hormones and have the same desires as any other alpha or omega, so we have those needs to be met. I would be able to comfort either of the Omegas if Dean was not able or available to them.” This news hits you, hard.  
     “What? You never told me…” Castiel grabs your hand, he has compassion in his eyes as he responds quietly,  
     “I didn't want to burden you with this news…or trigger unwanted feelings about your own situation.” You are still shocked as regret and grief are starting to take over,  
     “I’m sorry, I would have never asked you to help me with my situation if I had known…” You begin to tear up, you feel horrible for putting Castiel in those intimate situations with you, as if you were slapping him in the face. Before you can feel too horrible, Castiel squeezes your hand,  
     “You don't understand. You saved me…You are the first person to make me feel whole again. You have nothing to regret or feel sorry for.” You look up and see tears in his bright blue eyes. You reach up and hold his cheek. Ellen breaks the silence,  
     “Well, I’ll be. I can say that this surprises me, but it almost feels like ya’ll were meant for each other. This seems too perfect to not take advantage of. I only hope it works as well as ya’ll think it should.” Bobby comments,  
     “In terms of practicality, this seems too good to be true. I feel like you’re all missing something, like something isn't gonna work.” Sam comments,  
     “We’ll handle it, together.” Ellen responds,  
     “You are a hardy bunch. I’ve never seen stronger fighters than you lot. I know you all have feelings for each other, it was pretty obvious last night with Castiel’s mad dash.” At this Castiel blushes a little. You however are confused, no one really told you what happened,  
     “Wait, what?” Everyone looks to you. Seeing the confusion on your face Sam explains,  
     “Gordon made some horrible comments at the meeting. Benny did his job and kept Dean from attacking, and probably killing, Gordon. But nobody stopped Castiel, and he had Gordon down so fast, we had barely blinked. Finally Anna jumped in and got him off of Gordon, while Gabriel helped hold Castiel back. It was pretty dramatic. I think a lot of people learned how dangerous Castiel is, most have only seen him as a healer.” Ellen responds,  
     “I’ll say. Some of the Pack questions were about Castiel, what his role was in the leadership. They were genuinely surprised by his actions. I reminded them all that he too was an alpha, who had been overseeing Sister’s recovery, of course he was going to defend her.” You finally ask,  
     “What did he say? What could Gordon possibly say that would upset Dean and Castiel that much?” Everyone looks down, awkwardly. It’s clear that no one wants to tell you, so you pick the person you know won’t keep it from you, “Sam?” He hangs his head lower, but then looks up at you, sadness in his eyes, and responds quietly,  
     “He asked if the only reason Dean mated you was because you…couldn’t bare pups, that you would be an…easy screw?” You can feel anger radiating off of Castiel. Before you can react to your own shock at the words you squeeze Castiel’s hand which is turning white from strain in his lap. He looks up to you at the touch, confused,  
     “It’s okay Castiel. There will be more comments made, and it’s gonna be okay. They need to deal with the information, I would rather it be words than violence. Besides, I know it’s not true. I have my two mates and now another amazing alpha in my life to prove to me that what they say isn't true.” You can see the anger melt from his body,  
     “You are the most amazing person I’ve ever met.” His hands move swiftly up to your face which he then pulls into a kiss. You let him, it feels great, and you can hear laughing all around you. Castiel breaks the kiss and blushes red. You can feel that you are blushing a little too. Everyone is smiling, even Bobby and Ellen who seem to be understanding your relationship with Castiel more now. Bobby is the first to speak up,  
     “Well, if you all feel comfortable abou’ it, who’m I to say anythin’?” Ellen continues,  
     “If our opinion counts, and it doesn't have to, we give you our blessin’. I think this could be a healthy choice for you all and the Pack. It might be a good idea to chronicle some of this, in case any Alphas later on need some updated information on this experiment of yours.”  
  
     After dinner and picking up the kitchen you and the boys walk to the bedrooms. An idea occurs to you,  
     “Can we go on a run? Tonight?” Dean answers,  
     “I’m not sure that’s such a great idea, with the announcement being so fresh in everyone’s minds.” Sam nods in agreement. Castiel responds,  
     “If you would allow me, I would be happy to escort Omega on a run. I’ve been wanting to get out for a while now.” Dean thinks it over. He is torn. He wants to support the new family they are building, but he is so worried that you’ll be attacked again. He’s also worried if you are seen together what the implications might be. He knows that Castiel will protect you and responds,  
     “Yeah, you can go. However, no sexual stuff, in case you’re seen…and don't wander off the trails…and stay together…should Benny go with you?” You and Sam laugh loudly at this. Dean is confused, “What’s so funny?” Sam responds through his laughter,  
     “You! You sound like an old worried sire. They’ll be fine. Get out of here!” You and Castiel leave and head toward the guest room. It’ll be easier to shift here so you won’t have to worry about your clothes. You both enter the room and shut the door. You begin to strip but Castiel stops you by grabbing your arm. You ask,  
     “What? What’s wrong?” He looks at you with such compassion. He pulls your entire body close to his and kisses you deeply. You kiss back and moan into it. You allow your body to melt into his and put your arms around his neck. His arms move around your waist holding you tightly. He breaks the kiss so you both can breathe. He catches his breath and says,  
     “I’ve been wanting to do that for weeks. Thank you.” You smile,  
     “You don't have to thank me for anything. And as much as I would like to continue this, we really should wait till we get back from the run…don’t want to keep Dean up worrying about us.” Castiel laughs with you,  
     “Yeah, you’re probably right. Did you have a particular trail you would like to run tonight?”  
     “No, I know I can’t do the advanced ones yet, but I would like something a little more challenging than last time.” Castiel nods as he undresses. He shifts and his midnight-black wolf stares at you. His bright blue eyes keep you pinned to the spot. Finally, he barks and you refocus and finish undressing. You shift and lick his muzzle in greeting, he licks back. Then you follow him out of the room and through the Lodge. You get to the back door and he manages to open it and you both take off running. You leave black and white streaks as you both sprint toward the forest.  
     By the time you get to the trail's end you are exhausted. Castiel picked a medium level trail to take tonight. It was a good workout for you, but you need to rest before going back. You get a drink from the small creek that flows next to the trail. Castiel stands behind you. You’ve noticed he has been extra vigilant tonight. You wander over and lick his muzzle in greeting. He licks back then gets a drink for himself. You whine, letting him know how tired you are. He pushes you toward some taller grass to lie down in. You oblige and watch as he sits down near your rear. He faces away from you, on guard. You take the moment to rest your eyes.  
     Castiel’s nose and whining wake you. You open your eyes to see his blue ones staring at you, in concern. You don't know what is wrong until you smell it, smoke. You instantly get up and start to look around for the fire. Castiel is growling now and grabbing at your neck, trying to get you to follow him. You turn around to look in a different direction and can see the fire. It’s not that far from you, on the trail you just ran, and it’s gaining speed, toward you. Castiel nips at your leg and gets your attention. You focus and follow him through the forest, off of the trail. Every warning signal in your brain is screaming at you that this is a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fire...what? That came out of nowhere, really.


End file.
